Une éternité
by accroOvampire
Summary: la nouvelle vie de bella


Edward vient de me largué! Enfin le mot exact et qu'il a rompu avec moi.

Je ne réalise toujours pas! Selon ses dires « Je ne lui apporte rien de bon » et que « sa race se laisse souvent distraire » mais aussi « que sont univers n'es pas fait pour moi »!

Non mais franchement qu'es que j'ai en a faire que son monde n'es pas pour moi! C'est lui que je veux rien d'autre.

Courir après lui, mauvais plan trop rapide pour que je le suive. Hurlé son prénoms? Il s'en foutrait totalement! Non se que j'ai fais je me suis effondré en pleure sur le sol de la foret.

Très poétique je dois dire, de plus avec la pluie qui tombe c'est coté dramatique de ma triste existence.

Comment peut-on choisir la vie d'une personne ainsi? Je sais pas moi. Ok il ne m'aime pas et alors c'est pas une raison pour me détruire ainsi! Etre avec lui a était une chose merveilleux il ma fait découvrir un monde que je ne connaissais pas celui du fantastique! Si les Volturi apprennent se qu'ils m'ont fait ils pourrai en mourir mais je ne leurs souhaite pas.

Je suis pas si mauvaise au font, j'ai un cœur moi!

Je ne sais combien de temps je suis resté dans cet foret a pleuré sur mon sort, mais je sursauté en sentant une main glacé sur ma tête.

Faite que se soit pas lui! Prié-je intérieurement.

**- Isabella?**

Cet voix est magnifique mais se n'es pas la sienne, je la reconnaitrai entre mille.

**- Laissé moi!** Murmurai-je. Ma tête étant toujours dans mes bras je ne voyer pas la personne caressant doucement mes cheveux.

Ses caresses me réconforté, enfin pas autant que si ça avait était _lui _mais j'apprécié.

Je relevé ma tête pour croisé un regard carmin. J'aurais dû être effrayais mais c'est tous le contraire, il a un regard si tendre.

Je me redressé légèrement et fondis dans ses bras en pleurant.

Je ne suis bonne qu'a ça pour l'instant pleuré! Cet homme, enfin ce vampire as l'air attentionné contrairement a James. Il est si doux et tendre que s'en est déroutant!

Il me consola pendant un bon moment avant que je ne le relâche et que je me mettent a le détaillé.

Il a un visage pale et magnifique enfin comme tous les vampires! Des cheveux noir assez long je dirais peu être jusqu'aux épaules, en même temps il fait pratiquement noir donc pour voir quelque chose c'est pas facile.

Il m'aida a me relevé et je pus voir sa taille ainsi que sa carrure. Grand très grand, peu être une tête de plus que moi. Musclé mais pas trop non plus juste bien, un peu comme Carlisle, aie! Ca fait mal de pensé a eux!

- **Qui êtes vous? **murmurai-je.

Il me regarda tendrement et dit.

**- Je suis Marcus!**

A son nom mon monde bascula. Un Volturi c'est bien ma veine! Mais pourquoi et t'il ici?

- **Mon frère nous devons y aller!** dit la voix d'un autre homme.

Plusieurs vampires apparurent près de nous et je commencé a paniqué! Il y en a tellement, je serré le bras de Marcus espérant qu'il me protégé.

**- Ne t'inquiète pas il ne t'arrivera rien! **dit-il en caressant ma main sur son bras.

**- Vous… vous êtes les… **j'avalai difficilement ma salive.** les Volturi!** soufflai-je.

- **Comment nous connait-tu?** siffla un homme blond.

**- Je…**

-** Caius, c'est Isabella!** lui dit simplement Marcus.

-** Ho!** dirent-ils tous en cœur.

Je les regardé, enfaite je sais pas si je dois être étonné ou effrayer! Pas que j'ai peur des vampires, j'en es assez côtoyer pour cela. Mais c'est plutôt le faite qu'ils me connaissent, comme puis-je être connu des Volturi.

- **Isabella? Isabella? **M'appela une voix au loin.

Je me concentré sur cet voix et tomba sous le regard inquiet de Marcus.

- **Je… désolé! **dis-je en regardant le sol.

**- Ne le sois pas, nous ne le sommes pas alors fait comme nous! Tu va devoir venir avec nous! **dit-il doucement.

- **Quoi? Mais mon père et le reste de ma famille? **Paniquai-je.

- **Tu en sais beaucoup trop pour ton propre bien! **dit le dénommé Caius.

Je me mis a haletais difficilement et relâcha le bras de Marcus que je tenais toujours comme si je m'étais brulé.

**- Vous allez… me tué? **dis-je en reculant.

**- Il y a des chances! **dit l'autre homme ressemblant a Marcus. Enfin par ces cheveux.

Un grognement se fit entendre et ils baissèrent tous la tête même les deux autres. Si je me rapporte a se qu'_il_ ma dit se sont les roi des vampires. Marcus Aro et Caius! Pourquoi veut-ils me tuer, je n'es rien fais!

Je continué de reculé jusqu'à se que je rentre dans un arbre. Enfin se n'était pas un arbre, c'était plutôt froid! Je relevé ma tête et vis un mec immense, plus grand qu'Emmett et plus impressionnant niveau carrure. Je me retourné et tomba sur le sol, en hurlant.

-** AHHH, me tué pas je n'es rien fais!**

**- Isabella, nous ne te ferons aucun mal! Viens avec nous, nous en discuterons calmement dans le Jet.** me dit Marcus.

- **Le Jet? **dis-je surprise.

**- Oui tu viens avec nous a Volterra!**

La quelque chose viens de se cassé a l'intérieur de moi. Ils m'emmène pour me torturé et finir par me tué. Marcus m'aida et je les suivis docilement a quoi ça serre de me défendre contre eux ils sont beaucoup plus fort que moi.

Maintenant je me trouve dans un Jet privé en destination de Volterra ou je vais peu être mourir!

Je me trouvé dans le Jet me ramenant a Volterra, je ne sais même pas si je vais vivre assez longtemps pour apprécié ce lieux. Je suis installé seule sur un siège et les vampires plusieurs ranger derrière moi. J'ose même pas me retourné de peur de croisé leurs regards, de plus ils parle tellement bas et avec rapidité que je comprend pas tous se qu'ils disent.

Je fini par m'endormir sur mon siège, bien entendu je ne sus pas a quel moment nous étions arrivé a part quand je me suis retrouvé dans des bras froid mais protecteur.

C'est vraiment étrange, j'ai l'impression d'être en sécurité dans le bras de ce vampire inconnue. Dans l'évidence ou je sais pas qui sais je préfère me dire qu'il est inconnu, puis il y a aussi le fait que je m'y sentent a ma place, c'est très agréable.

Ont m'installa quelque part mais ont se déplacé. Quand j'ouvris les yeux je remarqué que nous étions dans une voiture et ma tête reposé sur les genoux d'un vampire.

Je me redressé et me pris la vitre en pleine tête.

**- C'est pas vrai! **dis-je en plaçant ma main sur mon crâne.

**- Ca va? **s'inquiéta une voix que je reconnu comme celle de Marcus.

Je regardé la voiture dans son ensemble et je vis Marcus assit a coté de moi puis deux autre homme a l'avant.

**- Oui désolé je me suis relevé trop vite!**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas nous arriverons bientôt! **Dit-il en souriant.

Pourquoi il sourit, c'est parce que je vais lui servirent de 4h? J'avalé difficilement et haussa les épaules pour lui précisé que j'en es rien a faire de bientôt mourir.

La voiture entra dans une ville assez impressionnante, je regardé par la vitre teinté. En même temps ont est en plein jour et il fait grand soleil.

Ils ont peurs de rien!

La voiture s'arrêta devant de grande porte qui s'ouvrirent pour la laissé passé, je me retourné et remarqua d'autre voiture a l'arrière.

Puis la voiture s'arrêta complètement, Marcus en sortit mais je ne le suivais pas.

-** Isabella?**

Pourquoi quand il m'appel par mon prénom entier je ne le reprend pas? Je trouve qu'il sonne différemment venant de lui! Comme si c'était normal qu'il m'appel ainsi.

**- Isabella quelque chose ne va pas? **Demanda-t-il inquiet.

C'est bizarre pourquoi je m'en veux de l'inquiété ainsi? Je repris contenance et sorti de la voiture et pour tombé sur un immense château! Mais c'est gigantesque ce truc!

Je resté la bouche grande ouverte devant cet vue, j'entendis gloussé derrière moi et je me retourné pour regardé qui c'était. Une vampire blonde! Elle croisa mon regard et se calma, après que quelqu'un est grogné. Je regardé le responsable et croisa le regard de Marcus.

-** Désolé mon roi!** dit-elle en s'inclinant.

Pourquoi l'appel t'elle ainsi? Il n'es pas le seule roi! Si?

Marcus me montra la route et je le suivie docilement, nous entrâmes par une grande porte et tous le monde se dispersa. Je resté seule dans l'entré avec la vampire blonde! Mon dieu faite qu'ils aillent vite pour me tuer!

Je m'avancé dans l'entré pour tombé sur plusieurs tableau les plus beau les uns les autres. La vampire blonde me suivit a distance et je m'arrêté devant l'un des tableaux pour l'observé.

Il représente Marcus entouré de ses frères mais étrangement il ne sont pas placé comme celui chez les Cullen. Marcus se trouve en plein milieu de celui-ci, c'est impressionnant la puissance dégagé par son regard! Je n'es jamais vue une telle chose dans toute ma vie, il émane de lui une aura d'une telle puissance que s'en est déroutant. Je sentis une présence près de moi et je souris en reconnaissant cet odeur.

-**Vous essayez toujours de faire peur a vos invité, roi Marcus?** dis-je regardant toujours le tableau.

**- Comment sais tu que c'est moi?** demanda-t-il intrigué. Enfin je pense.

Je me retourné pour le regardé.** Votre odeur vous a trahit!**

**- Comment? **demanda-t-il perplexe.

**- Je sais pas!** dis-je en haussant les épaules.

C'est vrai ça comment j'ai sus que c'était lui? Pourtant cet endroit et rempli de vampire mais c'est lui que j'ai reconnu vraiment étrange. Je me retourné de nouveau sur le tableau puis remarqua un détail, la personne dans le fond.

**- Es que c'est Carlisle?** demandai-je intrigué.

**- Oui ce tableau remonte a très longtemps! A ces début de vampire pour être précis!** dit-il en se plaçant a coté de moi.

**- Donc vous l'avez bien connu?**

**- On peu dire ça! Mais toi aussi tu la bien connu!**

**- Je pensé les connaitre mais je me suis trompé, voilà tous!** soufflai-je.

**- Que c'est-il passé pour que tu leurs en veulent?**

**- Rien d'important!** murmurai-je. **Je vais mourir c'est ça?** dis-je en regardant le sol.

**- Nous n'avons pas encore décidé de ton cas, nous en parlerons demain!**

Je hoché la tête et il sorti un paquet de cigarette et en mit une a sa bouche je le regardé étonné par ce geste.

**- Tu n'as jamais vue un vampire fumé?** dit-il étonné.

**- Si je vous regarde comme ça c'est que non!** dis-je ahuri par se qu'il faisait.

**- Tu veux essayer? A moins que tu es peur!** sourit-il narquois.

**- On ne vie qu'une fois!**

Il me tendit une cigarette et son briquet, je l'allumé et failli m'étouffé avec la fumé. Je toussé comme une perdu avant de retrouvé mon souffle. Mon dieu que c'est fort, je repris une bouffé qui passa plus facilement. En faite c'est pas si mal! Je regardé Marcus qui avait le sourire aux lèvres, il me demanda de le suivre et nous parcourûmes les couloirs vide! Étonnant.

**- Je vais te conduire a ta chambre ou tu pourra te lavé et te reposé, Heidi viendra pour te faire manger!**

**- Vous êtes pas obligé de vous occupé de moi! Surtout si je dois mourir demain!** soufflai-je doucement.

**- Nous ne savons pas de quoi demain sera fait donc autant que tu reste en vie juste au cas ou!** dit-il énigmatique.

Je le regardé étrangement, j'espère qu'ils ne voudrons pas que je devienne l'une des leurs. Je l'aurais bien fait avant mais plus maintenant. Je n'y tiens plus, a quoi bon vivre sans l'être pour qui je l'aurais fait? Nous nous arrêtâmes devant une porte en bois foncé, je regardé Marcus qui me fit signe de l'ouvrit. J'ouvris la porte et resta bouche bée devant cet chambre immense, elle fait rien qu'a elle seule trois ou quatre fois mon ancienne chambre. Un lit a baldaquin en bois foncé avec des draps vert et rouge vraiment magnifique, les murs sont dans une jolie couleur vert d'eau. Une pur merveille et avec le vert ça fait ressortir les meubles de la chambre en bois foncé.

**- Elle est magnifique!** soufflai-je.

**- Ravis qu'elle te plaise, tu es dans mon aile du château! Par contre ne sort jamais sans que personne ne sois venu te cherché!**

**- Pourquoi?** demandai-je en me retournant.

**- Cela pourrai être dangereux pour toi!**

**- Ah oui c'est vrai! Les vampires non végétarien n'aime pas voir leurs nourriture se promené chez eux!** dis-je en regardant Marcus.

Il se mit a grogné a mes mots mais se reprit rapidement. Je haussé un sourcil a sa réaction et il s'approcha de moi dangereusement.

**- Ne tente pas le destin en désobéissant? Cela pourrai te couté la vie!** dit-il en grognant.

**- Et si c'est se que je souhaite?** le défiai-je.

Il leva un sourcil surprit et leva sa main pour la posé sur ma joue. Son contacte déclencha un courant électrique parcourant tous mon corps, ses yeux plongé dans les miens me dissuadèrent d'essayer de l'énervé. Je relâché la première et regarda le sol.

**- Je vois que tu comprend facilement, reste dans ta chambre jusqu'à se que quelqu'un vienne pour toi!** dit-il en sortant de ma chambre pour refermé la porte.

Je soufflé de soulagement et me laissa tombé sur le lit. Je me mis sur le coté et laissa mon chagrin m'envahir.

Ma plus grande libération serais de quitté cet terre mais je sais pas pourquoi cela n'aura pas lieux. Je fini par m'endormir épuisé par mon voyage ainsi que par mon chagrin! Bien sur mon sommeil ne fut pas léger mais tempi!

Nous étions en visite chez les Cullen mais arrivé a leurs domicile personne! Vraiment bizarre.

**- Je vous le promet mon roi, ils devraient être ici!** dit Démétri paniqué.

**- Je te crois ne t'inquiète pas!** dis-je en regardant le salon recouvert de drap.

**- Mais ou sont-ils tous passé?** Demanda Caius.

**- Voyons Caius tu sais très bien que Carlisle ne reste jamais au même endroit trop longtemps!** déclara Aro.

**- Mon roi, l'un des Cullen était encore là récemment!** dit Félix en descendant de l'étage.

Je regardé une nouvelle fois la maison et en ressorti. Je me figé quand mon instinct me disait de courir dans les bois. Je parti a toute vitesse, pour trouvé le jeune Cullen avec une fille qui plus est une humaine!

**- Mon univers n'es pas fait pour toi! **dit-il hargneux

Elle sait qui nous somme mais comment es possible?

- **Mon univers n'es rien sans toi! **Pleura-t-elle.

Mon dieu pourquoi es que mon cœur en souffre? La seule chose qui peu me faire souffrir ainsi est ma compagne! Non ça ne peu pas être humaine, a moins que…. Ma visite ici n'était pas anodine, mon instinct me disait de venir ici voir les Cullen mais je savais pas pourquoi.

Maintenant je comprend c'était pour rencontré ma compagne!

- **Ma race se laisse facilement distraire et tu n'as étais qu'une distraction!**

**- Un distraction! **souffla-t-elle.

**- Bella…**

**- Ne m'appel plus ainsi tu en perdu ce privilège! **claqua-t-elle.

- **Isabella, vis ta vie! Se sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé!**

**- C'est tous le contraire tu existe! Si c'est pour protégé mon âmes ta qu'a la prendre j'en es pas besoin sans toi!**

**- Se n'es pas ça…**

**- Si ça l'ai, l'accident avec Jasper n'étais rien!** Sanglota-t-elle.

Jasper mais qu'es qui c'est passé?

J'entendis mes frère et les gardes arrivé mais je leur fis signe de s'arrêté. Aro prit la main que je lui tendis et vie se qui c'était passé avant leurs arrivé. Éloigné vous, vous pourriez être repéré! Lui dis-je.

Il hocha la tête et ils partirent tous, je monté dans un arbre pour avoir une meilleurs vue mais surtout pour pas me faire repéré par mon odeur.

- **Oh contraire, tu aurais pus mourir si je ne m'étais pas interposé!** dit-il rageur.

**- Cet attaque a empiré quand tu ma poussé sur la vaisselle! Il aurait pu se retenir, mais avec toi aucune chance! Ne l'oublie pas je suis ta « **_**tua cantate » **_**ta soif est amplifié a la normal, et tu sais que Jasper a du mal avec ça!**

**- Ne m'accuse pas pour une chose que je n'es pas faite!** siffla-t-il.

**- Bien sur, tu va dire que c'est moi qui me suis jeté sur la vaisselle?**

**- Non mais tu es maladroite cela devait arrivé un jour et je préfère te laissé que de te voir mourir!**

**- Alors transforme moi, comme ça le problème sera réglé!** Ragea-t-elle.

**- Tu ne sais pas se que tu dis! Oublie moi Isabella comme moi je le ferrais d'ai que j'aurais quitté cet foret! Adieu!**

Il embrassa son front et disparue en la laissant seule en plein milieu de la foret. Il est vraiment inconscient, je sorti mon téléphone et appela Aro.

-** Oui mon frère?**

**- Le jeune Cullen vient de la laissé seule dans la foret! Elle es au courant de tous!**

**- Nous ne pouvons la laissé! Dit Caius.**

Je raccroché et descendis de mon arbre, je m'avancé vers elle. Elle était sur le sol en pleure, je me penché pour lui caressé ses cheveux mais elle ne réagit pas!

Quand elle m'eu enfin remarqué et plongea dans mes bras pour pleuré, je la bercé tendrement. Cela me fait mal de la voir ainsi, mon cœur en souffre terriblement.

Quand elle fut calmé mes frères nous rejoignirent, nous étions obligé de la prendre avec nous elle en sait beaucoup trop!

Dans le Jet elle était seule et mes frères me regardèrent intrigué.

**- Qui est-elle pour toi? **demanda Caius.

**- Ma compagne, notre visite aux Cullen était pour la rencontré. Mais ce morveux lui a sorti les pire chose que même un vampire pouvait dire! Si j'ai bien compris l'histoire elle se serait blessé près du jeune Jasper et Edward l'aurais poussé pour la protégé et elle a atterrit sur de la vaisselle empirant la situation!**

**- Mais pourquoi ne pas l'avoir transformé?** demanda Aro.

-** Il ne voulais pas lui faire perdre son âme!**

**- N'importe quoi!** dit Caius.** Carlisle les as trop élevé dans sa croyance et on voit le résultat!**

**- Que va tu faire?**

**- Elle va vivre avec nous au château, je pense qu'au fond d'elle, elle sait que je suis important! Quand je l'ai rejoins elle a plongé dans mes bras sans avoir peur de moi et quand vous êtes arrivé elle c'est tous de suite placé derrière moi pour que je la protège. Son corps réagit mais elle ne ressent pas complètement l'attraction!**

**- Et tu espère qu'elle te revienne si tu l'as près de toi?** Demanda Caius.

**- Oui, nous verrons bien comment cela va se déroulé!**

**- Mon roi elle c'est endormi!** me dit Jane.

Je me levé de mon siège et me mis a sa hauteur, je lui caressé ses cheveux et elle remua légèrement.

A notre arrivé a Florence je la pris dans mes bras et m'installa avec elle dans l'une des voiture. Démétri et Félix se mirent devant et prirent la route pour Volterra.

J'aime bien la regardé dormir elle est tellement intrigante. J'en reviens pas, ma compagne une humaine j'aurais tous vue, pendant presque toute la route elle dormi sur mes genoux mais elle fini par se réveillé et se cogné la tête dans la vitre. C'est vrai qu'elle est un peu maladroite! Arrivé a Volterra, j'attendis qu'elle sorte de la voiture mais elle est tellement plongé dans ses pensés que je pense qu'elle est remarqué que nous étions arrêté.

Elle fini par sortir de la voiture pour resté bouche bée devant le château, Jane se mit a gloussé mais je la réprimandé pour son acte. Elle me suit dans le château et tous le monde retourna a ses occupations, je cherché Heidi pour lui demandé de lui préparé un repas pour ce soir. Quand je l'eu trouvé je rejoignis Isabella qui était surveillé par Jane.

_**- Tu peu nous laissé!**_ Dis-je rapidement.

_**- Bien mon roi!**_

Elle partit et je m'approché d'elle. Bizarre comment elle a sus que c'était moi? Mon odeur mais pourtant les humains non pas un odora assez développé pour nous sentir!

J'ai bien aimé sa réaction quand elle ma vue fumé, c'est une de mes addictions impossible de m'en passé. Le plus drôle c'est quand elle a essayer, elle a toussé mais elle a reprit une bouffé et la ça a du mieux passé.

Je l'emmené dans mon aile du château pour avoir un œil ou une oreille constante sur elle.

Le problème quand on me défis comme elle la fait, j'aurais tué la personne l'aillant fait mais j'ai juste eu a la regardé et elle a comprit.

Quand je suis sorti de sa chambre, j'ai attendu et elle c'est mise a pleuré. J'aurais voulu aller la réconforté mais je suis parti rejoindre mes frères, les portes s'ouvrirent sur la salle du trône et je m'installé sur mon siège.

**- Comment va-t-elle? **Demanda Aro.

**- Mal, elle ma défié quand je lui est dis qu'elle devait sortir de sa chambre que si quelqu'un venait la cherché!**

**- Elle a peur de rien la petite!** dit Caius en rigolant.

Nous discutions de chose et d'autre quand Heidi entra dans la pièce.

- **Mon roi!** dit-elle en s'agenouillant.** Isabella n'as pas mangé quand je suis rentré dans sa chambre elle dormait! Et je n'es pas voulu la réveillé, je suis désolé!** S'excusa-t-elle.

**- Se n'es rien le voyage a dû l'épuisé! Tu peu disposé!**

Elle se leva et disparu rapidement de la salle.

-** Et bien elle va nous rendre la vie dur!** souffla Caius.

Je grogné pour réponse et repensa a se que se morveux lui a dit! Il faut être un monstre pour dire de t'elle chose. Même nous qui somme des vampires ne parlons pas ainsi a ceux de notre espèces, mais lui il la fait alors qu'elle est humaine. Je suis pas étonné de son répondant!

J'étais perdu dans mes pensés quand nous entendîmes un hurlement a m'en déchiré le cœur. Isabella! Je décollé de mon siège et alla jusqu'à sa chambre a vitesse vampirique, j'ouvris la porte pour la trouvé se débattant avec les draps et a hurlé. Je m'approché et la bloqua au maximum.

-** Isabella! Isabella réveil toi c'est juste un cauchemar.**

Elle continua a se débattre mais je le maintenu fermement puis elle ouvrit les yeux.

-** Ma… Marcus!** souffla-t-elle.

**- Je suis là tu n'as rien a craindre!** dis-je en caressant son visage.

Elle fondit une nouvelle fois dans mes bras en pleure, je la bercé tendrement tout en caressant ses cheveux.

_**- Il la détruite!**_ Dit Aro peiné.

_**- Comment arrivera-t-elle a vivre ainsi?**_ Demanda Caius.

_**- Nous l'aiderons au maximum afin qu'elle soit heureuse de nouveau! Je ne la laisserais pas disparaitre et encore moins laissé se morveux avoir de l'emprise sur elle!**_

Je m'installé mieux sur le lit et elle se plaça automatiquement dans mes bras, elle ferma ses yeux et soupira d'aise.

_**- Tu avais raison, son corps te reconnait mais pas son cœur! Elle finira dans tes bras Marcus.**_ dit Caius.

_**- Il ne faut pas la brusqué, elle pourrai se braqué! J'ai essayer de lire en elle dans le Jet et elle m'ai impossible a lire! Démétri ne peu pas la détecté et Caius n'arrive pas a savoir si elle ment ou autre. Si jamais nous la forçons a avoir un quelconque sentiment pour toi et que est un bouclier elle pourrait te rejeté et bloqué l'attraction entre vous!**_

_**- Ne t'inquiète pas je laisserais les chose venir d'elle-même, je ne veux pas la perdre. Et attraction ou pas elle sera ma compagne!**_

_**- Bien nous devrions la laissé dormir!**_ dit Caius.

Je voulu la déplacé pour sortir de la chambre mais elle renforça sa prise sur ma chemise.

_**- Tu va devoir resté avec elle cet nuit, peu être que cela lui évitera une nouvelle crise!**_ dit Aro en haussant les épaules.

Je souris a cet perspective et ils sortirent de la chambre. Je replacé la couverture sur elle pour qu'elle n'es pas trop froid et la regarda dormir. Elle est si belle, elle a l'aire d'un ange a qui rien ne peu arrivé.

Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir fait souffrir se crétin, il a blessé ma compagne et il en payera le prix

**- Je vais prendre soin de toi ma compagne, je te le promet! **Dis-je en embrassant sa tête.

**- Marcus!** murmura-t-elle.

Je me figé pensant l'avoir réveillé mais elle dormait profondément.

**- Marcus… protège moi!**

Je resserré ma prise sur son corps sans lui faire mal et elle continua a dormi en parlant dans son sommeil.

Je la contemplé toute la nuit et quand le jour se leva elle commença a bouger et a resserré sa prise sur moi. J'évité de bougé puis elle se figea.

Je me réveillé doucement et je compris que je dormais dans les bras protecteur de mon inconnue. Attend quoi? J'ai quelqu'un dans mon lit! Je me figé mais l'inconnu ne bougea pas pour autant.

Je me redressé et découvra Marcus. Mon dieu j'ai dormi dans les bras d'un des roi.

-** Marcus!** Soufflai-je.

- **Bonjour Isabella!**

**- Que faite vous dans ma chambre?**

**- Cet nuit tu a fais un cauchemar, et je suis venu pour essayer de te calmé quand tu la enfin était et endormi, j'ai voulu partir mais tu t'es accroché a moi!**

**- Oh mon dieu je suis désolé de vous avoir dérangé!**

**- Se n'es rien le principal c'est que tu es pus dormir tranquillement.**

Il se leva du lit puis alla vers la porte.

- **Tu a le temps de te préparé Heidi viendra pour ton petit déjeuné!** dit-il en ouvrant la porte

**- Marcus?**

**- Oui?** dit-il en se retournant.

**- Merci pour cet nuit!** dis-je penaud.

**- Tu es la bienvenu.**

Il sorti de la chambre et je me laissé tombé sur le lit. J'en reviens pas j'ai dormi dans ses bras, j'espère qu'il ne ma pas entendu parlé se serais le bouquet. Alors les bras protecteur était le siens mais comment es possible que je me sentent aussi bien dans ses bras? Je déraille complètement et le plus bizarre quand je le vois j'ai mon cœur qui s'accélèrent pourtant ça ne me la jamais fais avec _lui_! Je ressens des choses que je ne devrais pas.

Je me levé du lit et alla vers l'une des portes et trouva un immense dressing. Et ben il pense que je vais resté toute la vie avec eux? J'avancé dans le dressing jusqu'à trouvé des vêtements assez potable. Un pantalon en jeans blanc avec un top rouge a manche longue, je trouvé une paires de bottes a talon pour complété l'ensemble puis alla vers l'autre porte ou je trouvé une salle de bain magnifique. Je refermé la porte derrière moi et me déshabilla, je me glissé sous le jet d'eau et me lava soigneusement. Aujourd'hui ils vont décidé de mon sort autant me faire belle, surtout si je dois mourir!

Ma douche terminé je sorti et me sécha, je m'habillé puis chercha après du maquillage. Je le trouvé dans l'un des tiroirs et me maquilla avec un peu de fard a paupière vert et du crayon noir. Je mis un peu de gloss et passa a ma coiffure, je me fis une demi queue et les bouclas légèrement quand je fus prête j'attendis sur mon lit que l'on vienne me cherché. L'attente étant trop longue je me levé et alla vers le balcon, j'ouvris les portes fenêtres et regarda le paysage.

C'est magnifique! Ma chambre donne directement sur les jardins du château. Je m'accoudé a la rambarde plongé dans la contemplation du paysage quand on tapota mon épaule.

- **Aah mon dieu vous m'avez fait peur! **Dis-je la main posé sur mon cœur.

**- Désolé, j'ai frappé mais vous ne répondiez pas!**

- **Oh je regardé le paysage, désolé!**

-** Se n'es rien, je suis Heidi! Je suis venu pour vous ramené en cuisine.**

**- Ho, d'accord je vous suis!**

Nous sortîmes de la chambre et déambulâmes dans les couloirs en silence jusque dans les cuisine immense si je peu dire. Je m'installé sur un tabouret et elle me tendit un bolle avec des céréales ainsi qu'un verre de jus d'orange et un fruit.

**- Merci!**

**- De rien et bonne appétit!**

Je lui souris et commença a manger, elle sortit de la cuisine me laissant seule avec mon déjeuné. Quand j'eu terminé mon petit déjeuné je gardé ma pomme et commença a la faire glissé entre mes mains. Elle revint deux seconde plus tard pour débarrassé mon petit déjeuné.

**- Si vous voulez bien me suivre notre roi vous attend! ** dit-elle en me montrant la sorti.

C'est bizarre pourquoi elle a dit notre roi? Ils ne sont pas trois normalement? Je la suivis et elle nous fit passé de nombreux couloirs avant d'arrivé devant une porte immense qui s'ouvrit pour laissé la place a une pièce richement décoré.

Je la suivis impressionné et elle s'arrêta devant trois sièges vide? Ok sois ont est en avance, sois ils sont en retard.

Je tourné sur moi-même, pour croisé le regard des certains que j'ai vue hier. J'étais dos au siège quand un raclement de gorge se fit entendre, je me retourné pour trouvé trois personne sur le siège.

**- Désolé!**

**- Se n'es rien! ** Répondit Marcus.

**- Et bien Isabella, nous devons discuté de ce que nous allons faire de toi! Les seules possibilité son la transformation ou la mort!** dit celui du milieu.

Bizarrement un grognement se fit entendre dans la salle, je regardé ma pomme dans mes mains pour ne pas croisé le regard des roi.

**- Bien entendu se serais dramatique de perdre une personne aussi talentueuse que toi!**

**- Je peu faire une proposition? **demandai-je doucement.

**- Bien sur!**

Je relevé ma tête et regarda en direction de Aro, mais mon attention fut tiré par Marcus qui se tendit.

**- Je ne veux pas devenir immortel!**

**- Pardon?** dit Marcus.

**- Je ne veux pas me retrouvé seule pour l'éternité et la transformation le ferra! Je préfère d'autant plus mourir!**

**- Tu sais que se n'es pas a toi de décidé!** dit Marcus en se levant.

Tous le monde dans la salle s'inclina quand il fut debout. Il s'approcha de moi et plongea son regard dans le mien.

- **Pourquoi vouloir mourir? **Demanda-t-il intrigué.

- **J'aurais voulu vivre éternellement mais je ne veux pas me retrouvé seule!** Expliquai-je.

- **Tu ne te retrouvera pas forcément seule, si tu reste ici tu peu avoir des amies, une nouvelles famille! **

Je baissé les yeux. Avoir une nouvelle famille serais bien mais es que je serais aussi bien ici qu'avec eux? J'aimerais avoir une famille aussi aimante que la leurs au moins ils se respecte tous. Chacun doit certainement avoir son identité, surtout avec autant de vampires dans un château.

- **D'accord, je veux bien être transformé!** soufflai-je.

**- A la bonheur!** Dit Aro en frappant dans ses mains.

**- Tu a fais le bon choix!** me dit Marcus.

- **Ai-je un délai avant de devenir comme vous? **Demandai-je intrigué.

**- Bien entendu! **Dit Marcus. **Le temps que tu voudra!**

**- Puis-je vous demandé une faveur?**

- **Cela dépend! A savoir si nous pouvons le réalisé. **Dit Aro.

- **J'aimerais dire au revoir a mon père. Lui expliqué que je part vivre a l'étranger et que je l'appellerais de temps en temps! **Demandai-je doucement.

- **Se que tu voudrais c'est retourné là bas? **Demanda Caius.

- **Oui, si je ne lui dit pas moi-même, il lancera des recherches sur moi et il se ferrait beaucoup de soucis! Je n'es pas envie qu'il soit triste de ma disparition.**

- **Tu sais que tu ne pourra jamais le voir? **Demanda Aro.

- **Je sais qu'il me sera impossible de le voir après ma transformation! Mais je voudrais qu'il passe a autre chose a la place de s'inquiété pour moi!**

**- Quand voudrais-tu le revoir? **Demanda Marcus.

- **Marcus…**

- **Caius tu n'as pas a décidé, si elle veut dire au revoir a ses proches je peu lui accordé se droit! De plus je pense que ça l'aiderai aussi!**

**- D'accord c'est toi qui décide!** souffla-t-il.

**- Isabella quand veux tu aller leurs dire au revoir?** Me demanda Marcus.

- **Je voudrais l'appelai et lui dire que je passerai d'ici quelque semaine pour lui expliqué mon départ soudain!**

**- Cela peu se faire, nous attendrons que tu l'ai appelai et tu nous dira quand tu voudra y aller!**

**- Merci!** dis-je ému.

Il se retourna et alla rejoindre son siège, je reporté mon attention sur ma pomme mais je l'ai vis se tenir la main enfin surtout Marcus et Aro. Je resté dans ma position, quand un nouveau grognement me fit relevé la tête sur Marcus. Mais pourquoi grogne t'il tous le temps?

Quand je croisé son regard je fus surpris par son intensité, il me regarde avec tellement de tendresse et… d'amour? Il ne peut pas m'aimé, je ne suis qu'une simple humaine sauf si…. Non il ne peut pas l'être, il est roi et moi une humaine! En même temps Edward m'avait dit que j'étais sa compagne serait-il possible qu'il se soit trompé et que se qu'il es prit pour de l'amour sois en faite tous le contraire? Si il n'était pas mon compagnon alors pourquoi resté t-il avec moi?

Mais bien sur mon sang, c'est ça qui l'attiré chez moi! Mais alors quand je me suis retrouvé dans les bras de Marcus et que je me sentais en sécurité ça voulait dire que mon corps reconnait son compagnon mais pas mon cœur? C'est compliqué se truc! J'entendais des voix autour de moi mais je n'y prêté pas attention.

Quand il a touché ma joue dans la chambre se courant électrique qui a parcouru mon corps c'était un signe! Ainsi que ma peine de le rendre inquiet a mon sujet.

Je lâché ma pomme quand la réalité me frappa. Marcus est mon compagnon! Je me mis a haletai difficilement et je failli tombé si ses bras sécuritaire ne m'avait pas rattrapé.

- **Isabella, qu'es qu'il t'arrive? **S'inquiéta-t-il.

Ca fait si mal de le savoir ainsi, je reviens a la réalité et plongé mon regard dans le sien. Et toute mes suppositions se confirmèrent en voyant ses yeux inquiet. Marcus est bien mon compagnon, je n'es jamais vue un telle regard a par chez Carlisle et Esmée ou encore Rosalie et Emmett.

**- Marcus! **Murmurai-je.

**- Oui, qu'es qu'il y a?**

**- Emmenez moi ailleurs! **Le suppliai-je.

Il me regarda étonné mais il me souleva et quitta la salle du trône, je me lové un peu plus dans ses bras et passa mes bras autour de son cou. Il nous fit rentré dans une pièce que je reconnu comme ma chambre et il m'installa sur le lit après avoir refermé la porte.

- **Isabella que c'est t-il passé? **Demanda-t-il en se mettant a ma hauteur.

**- J'ai… j'ai compris qui vous étiez pour moi! **Murmurai-je.

Il se figea sur place et plongea ses yeux rouges dans les miens.

**- Je sais que vous êtes mon compagnon! Je ne vous en veux pas de m'avoir rien dit!**

**- Comment la tu compris?**

**- Après plusieurs indice! Vos bras sécuritaire enfin pour moi, l'intensité de votre regard envers moi et aussi se que mon corps ressent près de vous!**

**- Tu es très doué pour découvrir des choses!** dit-il en souriant.

**- J'ai raison n'es pas?**

**- Oui tu a raison, tu es bien ma compagne! Je ne voulais pas te brusqué en te disant oublie l'autre crétin, je serais la pour te protégé parce que je suis ton compagnon d'éternité!**

**- Vous savez pour lui!** soufflai-je.

**- J'ai assisté a toute la scène! J'ai bien compris que ton sang l'appelai lui en particulier et se qu'il a dû prendre pour de l'amour n'es que de l'attirance pour ton sang! Je suis désolé de ne pas être intervenu, mais je ne savais pas vraiment que tu étais au courant pour nous!**

**- Je ne vous en veux pas de ne pas être intervenu, cela ma permis de mettre certaine chose au clair avec lui! C'est vrai que sur le coup cela fait mal mais la douleur s'efface en votre présence. **Expliquai-je.

**- Ma compagne, ne me vouvoie pas! **Dit-il en souriant. **Tu es destiné a être près de moi pour l'éternité donc appel moi par mon prénoms comme tu le fais et tutoie moi d'accord?**

**- D'accord!** Dis-je en souriant.

**- Es que… es que je peu essayer quelque chose? **Demanda-t-il intrigué.

**- Bien sur!**

Il se rapprocha un peu plus de moi et posa ses lèvres sur les mienne, son baiser était doux et tendre a la fois. Il demanda l'accès a ma bouche, se que je lui accordé facilement. Je fis glissé mes doigts dans ses cheveux et j'enlevé la corde retenant ses cheveux. Il se mit a ronronné a se contacte et notre baiser devint plus fougueux. Il relâcha mes lèvres pour que je puisse respiré et posa son front contre le mien.

**- Je tiens tellement a toi Isabella! **Souffla-t-il.

**- Moi aussi Marcus! **Dis-je en plongeant dans ses bras.

Il embrassa ma tête et caressa mes cheveux.

- **Je vais devoir t'expliqué quelque chose mon ange!**

- **Qu'es que c'est? **Demandai-je en me redressant de son torse.

**- Et bien je suis roi comme tu peu t'en douté mais c'est moi qui est le plus important. Je suis le roi des Volturi, mais frère gouverne avec moi pour la facilité mais surtout pour leurs caractère et leurs impartialité face au choix a faire. Toute les décisions final passe automatiquement part moi!**

**- Si je comprend bien, tu es celui qui dirige et tes frère son la pour t'aidé dans cet tâche?**

- **Tu a tous compris. **Dit-il en caressant ma joue.

- **Marcus, tu voudra bien venir avec moi pour mon père? **Demandai-je doucement.

**- Pourquoi? **Demanda-t-il surprit.

**- Et bien, maintenant que l'ont c'est trouvé, je n'es pas envie que tu sois loin de moi. Et encore moins sur un autre continent.**

**- J'essaierais de m'arrangé pour venir avec toi. Aller viens je vais te présenté a toute la garde et après tu ira mangé! **

**- Merci! **Dis-je en l'embrassant rapidement.

**- Tu me remerciera plus tard!**

Nous nous levâmes et sortîmes de ma chambre pour retourné vers la salle du trône main dans la main. Il déposa ses lèvres sur la mienne et me serra contre lui.

- **Ca va me faire bizarre!**

**- Quoi qu'es qui va te faire bizarre? **Demanda-t-il intrigué.

**- Et bien le fait d'être avec toi mais aussi que je vais devenir comme toi!**

**- Tu devais être destiné a devenir l'une d'entre nous! **Dit-il en embrassant ma tempe.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte et me tourna vers lui pour m'embrassé tendrement, j'encerclé son cou pour le rapproché un peu plus de moi. Les portes s'ouvrir mais il continua notre baiser, jusqu'à se qu'ont entendent un raclement de gorge.

- **Marcus que t'aura fini d'inspecté sa bouche tu nous préviens! **dit Aro.

Marcus relâcha mes lèvres et regarda vers la salle.

**- J'ai bien le droit d'en profité non?**

**- Certes, donc pour vous deux…** il laissa sa phrase en suspend.

**- Oui Isabella a tous découvert a propos de nous!** dit-il en souriant.

Il prit ma main et me tira vers les sièges, il s'installa et je resté debout devant eux.

**- Et bien, je suis heureux de t'avoir parmi nous Isabella! **Me dit Aro.

**- Moi aussi, au moins ont entendra plus Marcus se plaindre a longueur de temps! **Se plaignit Caius.

- **Je me plain pas! **Dit Marcus catégorique.

- **Bien sur, tu oublie les vous avez de la chance d'avoir vos compagnes! Ou encore je vais resté seul toute ma vie! **mima Caius.

**- Pff n'importe quoi! Tu vois se qu'il me font subir!** dit-il en me regardant.

**- Oh aller rigole un peu, tu es heureux donc nous aussi nous le somme! **dit Aro.

Je souris a leur petite dispute puis Marcus reporta son regard sur moi.

- **J'aimerais que tous le monde se réunissent!**

Les portes s'ouvrirent de nouveau et plusieurs vampires entrèrent dans la salle, certain d'entre eux me regardèrent méchamment et je me reculé par réflexe pour arrivé sur les marches. Marcus grogna pour les rappelais a l'ordre enfin je crois. Je sursauté en sentant une main sur mon épaule.

**- Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne t'arrivera rien! **Dit-il en caressant ma joue.

Je hoché la tête et il me tendit sa main pour que je puisse me relevé, il encercla ma taille et fit face au vampire.

**- Je vous es demandé de venir pour vous informez que j'ai trouvé ma compagne! Donc vous lui devez autant de respect que si c'était a moi que vous parliez!**

**- Mais elle es humaine!**

**- Certes mais elle sera transformé d'ici quelque temps. Si j'apprend ne serais es qu'une seule menace sur elle ou que vous l'avez touché sans son accord pour passerez a mauvais quart d'heure!** les préviens-t-il.

Moi par contre je suis super gêné, ils vont me détesté c'est sur. La salle se vida laissant que les gardes rapproché enfin je crois.

**- Isabella j'aimerais te présenté a la garde qui nous es le plus proche! Alors voici Jane que tu a déjà vue ainsi que Alec son compagnon. Démétri qui est notre traqueur, Félix qui ta fait peur la première fois!**

**- J'en suis désolé de vous avoir fait peur hier ma reine! **dit-il en s'inclinant.

**- Tu peu lui répondre mon ange, il faudra bien que tu leurs parle aussi!** dit Marcus a mon oreille.

**- Je ne t'en veux pas, c'est juste que tu ma un peu trop impressionné! Au début je t'ai pris pour un arbre.**

Plusieurs garde se mirent a gloussé et même les roi.

- **Félix prit pour un arbre, elle est pas mal cela! **dit Aro.

**- Après nous avons Reneta qui est notre bouclier personnel, Heidi de tu a déjà vue, son pouvoir est de charmé les gens! Ensuite nous avons Afton qui est son compagnon et son pouvoir et de passé en travers les murs. Se sont les seules gardes que tu côtoiera le plus. Puis il y a aussi Sulpicia qui est la compagne d'Aro et Athénadora la femme de Caius, qui seront tes sœurs vue que tu es ma compagne ainsi que Aro et Caius sont tes frère!**

**- Je vais avoir du mal a ne pas mélangé les noms moi!** soufflai-je.

- **Se n'es rien, se sera juste une habitude a prendre! Par contre Isabella ma demandé de l'accompagné pour aller voir son père se que je ferais naturellement! **Dit-il en regardant ses frères.

- **Bien sur nous comprenons!** Dit Aro.

- **Parfait Heidi pourrai-tu lui préparé a mangé?**

- **Oui mon roi!**

Elle s'inclina et disparut a vitesse vampirique. Marcus prit ma main et me tira avec lui vers son siège et m'installa sur ses genoux.

**- Isabella?** M'appela Aro.** Quand voudra tu aller voir ton père?**

**- Je ne sais pas vraiment quand cela arrangera Marcus!** dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

**- Quand tu voudra ne t'inquiète pas!** me sourit-il.** Personne ne doit venir aujourd'hui?**

**- Normalement non! **dit Aro.

**- Bien dans se cas si vous me cherché je serais avec Isabella!**

Il me releva et nous sortîmes de la salle du trône pour aller vers les cuisines, il me fit entré et m'installa sur le tabouret ou Heidi déposa une assiette en face de moi.

-** Merci!**

**- Mais c'est un plaisir ma reine.**

Elle sortit de la salle pour nous laissé seule, je mangé mon succulent repas pendant que Marcus caressé le bas de mon dos. Mon corps fut parcourut de frisson de plaisir et je dû me retenir de gémir. Quand mon repas fut terminé nous sortîmes et il me fit visité le château.

Nous arrivâmes devant une double porte qui laissé apparaitre une immense bibliothèque.

- **Waouh, c'est grand!** M'exclamai-je.

- **C'est ma pièce préféré!**

- **Ta pièce préféré! **Dis-je surprise.

- **Bien sur j'aime bien venir ici pour me détendre un peu et lire.**

**- Je pourrai venir emprunté des livres?**

**- Bien sur!** dit-il en me serrant dans ses bras.** Toute mes pièces te son accordé d'accès.**

**- Merci!**

Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes et m'embrassa tendrement. Je m'abandonné totalement a notre baiser, il me souleva et j'accroché mes jambes autour de sa taille. Je sentis un courant d'air puis quelque chose de moelleux. Il relâcha mes lèvres pour que je puisse respiré et je découvris une nouvelle pièce.

- **Ou es que nous somme?** demandai-je intrigué.

**- Dans mes appartements, autant que tu vienne t'installé ici. Je pense pas que je pourrai te laisse dormir loin de moi a présent.**

Il reprit mes lèvres en otage et je fis glissé mes doigts jusqu'à ses cheveux que je détaché, il se mit a ronronné a mon contacte et il descendit sur mon cou. Je retiré sa robe de cérémonie et il retira mon top dans la foulé, il m'embrassa de nouveaux et je défis les bouton de sa chemise pour arrivé sur son torse musclé. Il l'enleva et descendit sur ma poitrine, je gémis de bonheur a son contacte glacé, il dégrafa mon soutien gorge et prit mes seine en coupe avant de leur infligé la plus délicieuse des tortures. Je déhanché sous son corps pour faire une friction entre nous mais il se figea.

- **Isabella, je ne pense que pas que nous devrions continué!**

- **Pourquoi? **Demandai-je haletante.

**- Tu es encore humaine et ça pourrai être dangereux pour toi! Je pourrai te tuer.**

- **Marcus, tu ne me ferra rien parce que j'ai confiance en toi! Et quel serait les vrai risque?**

**- Tu aurais des bleu sur le corps! **Dit-il en caressant mon visage.

- **Se n'es rien ils partiront, écoute si tu me fais vraiment mal je te le dirais d'accord?**

**- D'accord! **Souffla-t-il.

Il reprit mes lèvres et me caressa tendrement a un certain moment je perdu le contrôle de mon corps et tous se dont je me souviens c'est de nous deux criant notre jouissance.

Je dû finir endormi dans ses bras, parce que je fus réveillé par des caresses sur le bas de mon dos. J'ouvris les yeux pour voir que le jour venait de se levé, je me retourné pour croisé un regard carmin.

- **Bonjour! **Dit-il en m'embrassant.

**- Bonjour!**

**- Tu a bien dormi? **Demanda-t-il intrigué.

- **Assez bien oui! **Dis-je en me lovant entre ses bras. **Je me suis endormi pas vrai?**

**- Et bien… tu t'ai endormi vers deux heures du matin! **Dit-il en rigolant.

**- Pourquoi tu rigole?**

**- Tu en demandé deux fois je te signal il y a de quoi que tu sois fatigué.**

**- Deux fois je m'en rappel pas, enfin si mais je sais pas a quel heure je me suis endormi. **Dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

**- Se n'es rien, en tous cas c'était une expérience assez intéressante! **Dit-il en embrassant mon front.

**- Je peu confirmé!**

C'est vrai que c'était intéressant, son corps froid contre le mieux et nos crie de plaisir. Au mon dieu tous les vampires du château nous ont entendu, je me redressé choqué.

- **Mon ange qu'es qui se passe? **Dit-il en embrassant mon épaule.

- **Les autres ils nous ont entendu! **Paniquai-je.

- **Non tous les murs du château son insonorisé enfin surtout les chambres royale! **M'expliqu'a-t-il.

**- J'ai eu peur! **Dis-je en me laissant retombé en arrière.

**- Tu n'as pas trop mal?** dit-il en caressant mes bras.

**- Non pourquoi?**

-** Tu a des marques sur tes bras!**

Je regardé mes bras et je vis quelque marque violette sur mes deux et aussi sur mes poignets.

**- Je suis désolé!**

**- Marcus se n'es rien je n'es pas mal, je ne sens pratiquement rien et nous seule le savons a part si Aro viens a le lire dans tes souvenirs! Et de toute façon je l'ai cacherai tu n'as pas a t'inquiété!**

**- D'accord! Je t'aime Isabella.**

**- Moi aussi je t'aime Marcus.**

Il m'embrassa tendrement et je me levé en emportant l'un des draps avec moi pour aller me lavé, j'ouvris une porte pour trouvé un gigantesque dressing.

**- J'ai fait mettre les affaires te ton ancienne chambre ici!** dit-il dans mon dos.

**- Merci!**

Je m'avancé et chercha après des vêtements, je pris un jeans noir avec un pull a a manche courte et une paires de bottes a talon aiguille. Bizarrement je n'es pas peur de tombé avec parce que je me sens en confiance près de Marcus, je pris des sous vêtements de la même couleur. Puis trouva plusieurs bijoux, je trouvé des bracelets avec l'armoirie des Volturi dessus.

**- Il y a plusieurs sorte de bracelet, il y en a un que tu peu mettre montrant que je suis ton compagnon.**

**- C'est lequel?**

Il s'approcha et montra un bracelet avec un écusson portant ces initiales, je pris le tous et nous allâmes dans la salle de bain. J'allumé l'eau et il me souleva pour nous mettre sous le jet, il m'embrassa tendrement et descendit sur mon cou. Mon dieu qu'es que j'aime ses mains sur mon corps, il se mit a caressé l'intérieur de mes cuisses et je gémis de plaisir. Il me regarda avec ses yeux noir de désir et me pénétra doucement, j'haletant a son intrusion en moi et il m'embrassa de nouveau. Il commença de doux va et viens et je gémis dans sa bouche, je fourragé ses cheveux et il ronronna. J'adore se sons j'aime l'entendre venant de lui, ses coup de reins devinrent plus rapide et je sentis la douce chaleur révélatrice de mon orgasme.

**- Marcus… ne t'arrête… surtout… pas! **Dis-je haletante.

**- J'en avais pas l'intention!**

Ses coups devinrent plus puissant et nous jouîmes en même temps en criant le prénoms de l'autres. Ma tête retomba sur ton épaule et j'essayer de reprendre une respiration normal, quand se fut le cas je l'embrassé tendrement et il ma reposa doucement sur le sol. Il me lava avec une extrême douceur et je fis pareil avec lui, nous sortîmes pour nous séché et je m'habillé. Je me maquillé et me coiffé puis plaça les deux bracelet sur mes poignets qui était assez large pour caché mes bleues. Marcus lui porté un pantalon noir avec une chemise noir puis sa veste de cérémonie par-dessus ses cheveux était attaché par un lacet noir. Il m'embrassa et nous sortîmes de ses appartements pour rejoindre la cuisine, ou Heidi déposé déjà mon assiette.

**- Tu me rejoindre plus tard d'accord?**

**- D'accord! **dis-je en l'embrassant.

Il sortit de la cuisine et je manger mon petit déjeuné sous le regard attentif d'Heidi.

**- Il y a un problème?** demandai-je intrigué.

**- Non au contraire je suis heureuse pour vous deux! Nous avons très rarement eu l'occasion de voir notre roi heureux comme il l'ai en ce moment! Et tous cela grâce a vous ma reine.** dit-elle en souriant.

**- Je te remercie Heidi et c'est vrai que moi aussi je le suis!**

Je terminé mon petit déjeuné puis je sorti de la cuisine et je fus rejoins par Félix.

**- Escorte personnel?** demandai-je en me retournant sur lui.

**- Oui ordre du roi!**

**- En faite bonjour a toi Félix.**

**- Bonjour ma reine!** dit-il en s'inclinant.

**- Allons rejoindre mon compagnon!**

Il se plaça près de moi et nous avançâmes tranquillement vers la salle du trône les porte s'ouvrirent et je pénétré dans la salle ou tous les gardes s'inclinèrent devant moi.

**- Bonjour a toi Isabella! **me dit Aro.

**- Bonjour a vous deux aussi!**

Je m'approché de Marcus qui me plaça sur ses genoux.

**- Tu a bien déjeuné?**

**- Oui c'était délicieux, Heidi est une bonne cuisinière.**

**- C'est se que nous avons crus comprendre! **dit Caius.

**- Alors chère sœur que va tu faire aujourd'hui? **demanda Aro.

**- Essayer de joindre mon père et peu être aller lire!**

**- Pour un téléphone demande a Heidi, elle t'en donnera un! **Me dit Marcus.

**- Je lui demanderais après, vous avez beaucoup de réunions aujourd'hui?**

**- Pas vraiment! Isabella tu sais que nous allons devoir faire venir les Cullen ici!** me dit Caius.

**- Je sais, qu'es qui va leur arrivé?** demandai-je inquiète.

**- Ne t'inquiète pas ils ne vont pas mourir, ils seront sanctionné pour t'avoir laissé derrière eux! Alors que tu connaissais notre existence!**

**- Vous savez je n'aurais rien dit même si je sais qu'ils n'ont pas suivit les lois! Mais je me dis que ça leur ferra une bonne leçon! Et je vais peu être pouvoir me défoulé.**

**- Te défoulé?** demanda Caius.

**- Oui faire payer a l'autre crétin la douleur que j'ai ressentis en restant seule dans cet foret! Qui sais peu être que Jane pourra le faire pour moi!** dis-je en la regardant.

**- Se sera un honneur pour moi ma reine! **dit-elle en s'inclinant.

**- J'aime ta façon de pensé petite sœur!** dit Caius.

**- Merci! Bon je vais aller voir Heidi pour le téléphone, je viendrais te prévenir pour quand j'irais voir mon père!**

**- D'accord, amuse toi bien!**

**- Oh avec tous les livres qu'il y a dans la bibliothèque je vais m'amusé!**

Je l'embrassé et sorti de la salle du trône avec Félix sur les talons, il me ramena près d'Heidi qui me donna un téléphone dernière cris. Un I-phone 4 S sympa, je regardé le répertoire et trouva les numéros de tous les membres de la garde ainsi que celui de mes frère et sœurs et celui de Marcus. Cela me fait bizarre de me retrouvé avec autant de frères et de sœurs, je me dirigé avec Félix vers la bibliothèque et il m'ouvrit la porte. Il me laissa entré et referma la porte pour que je me retrouve seule dans la pièce, je composé le numéro du téléphone de mon père. Je m'installé dans l'un des fauteuils et l'appela, il y eu trois sonnerie avant que ça ne décroche.

**- Allo?**

**- Bonsoir papa!**

**- Mon dieu Bella, tu va bien?** demanda-t-il inquiet.

**- Très bien, il fallait que je parte quelque temps! Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir prévenu mais je suis parti sur un coup de tête! **Expliquai-je rapidement.

**- C'est a cause de lui c'est ça?**

**- Entre autre! Je t'appelai pour te dire que je passerais te voir d'ici quelque jour pour te prouvé que je vais bien!**

**- Ou es que tu es?**

**- En Italie!**

**- Aussi loin, j'espère que tu ne te morfond pas a cause de lui!** dit-il tristement.

**- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis heureuse maintenant! **dis-je en souriant.

**- Ho tu a trouvé quelqu'un d'autre, j'espère qu'il n'es pas méchant avec toi?**

**- Non il es très attentionné ne t'inquiète pas! Par contre si tu les revois ne leurs dit pas ou je suis.**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas je n'aurais rien dit, de toute façon je ne leurs aurait peu être pas parlé!**

**- Pourquoi?** demandai-je intrigué.

**- Et bien dans l'évidence et tu es parti a cause d'eux je ne veux rien avoir avec!**

**- C'est pas vraiment a cause d'eux que je suis parti, c'est surtout que je voulais changé de décor voir le soleil qui me manqué et surtout connaitre de nouvelle langue ainsi que de culture!**

**- C'est vrai, j'ai oublié que tu aimé découvrir se qui t'entour! Tu viendra seule?**

**- Non je viendrais avec mon compagnon et certaine des amies! Je ne dormirai pas a la maison, tu ne m'en veux pas?**

**- Non je comprend tu vis ta propre vie et j'en suis heureux! Es que tu pourra passé la semaine prochaine?**

La porte s'ouvrit sur Marcus qui hocha la tête, je lui souris et il vint se mettre près de moi et me prit dans ses bras.

**- La semaine prochaine c'est possible, je t'appellerai le jour de notre départ!**

**- D'accord prend soin de toi ma chérie et a la semaine prochaine!**

**- A plus tard!**

Je raccroché et regarda Marcus.

**- Mon père ne veut plus rien a voir avec les Cullen!**

**- Pourquoi?** dit-il étonné.

**- Et bien, pour mon père ils sont responsable de mon départ donc il ne veux plus leurs parlé si jamais ils revienne a Forks.**

**- J'aime bien ton père, tu lui a parlé de nous?** demanda-t-il en caressant mon bras.

**- Oui, il est heureux que je me sois trouvé quelqu'un qui m'aime vraiment pas comme l'autre!**

**- J'en suis heureux moi aussi!** dit-il en embrassant ma tempe.** les Cullen doivent venir dans 15 jours, il faut que je l'ai appel!**

**- Mais avec Alice elle le saura!**

**- Non, nous avons un vampire qui peu bloqué se genre de chose! Comme notre visite a Forks, ils ne savaient pas que nous venions même si c'était pour toi!** dit-il en m'embrassant.

Il sorti son portable de sa poche, exactement le même que le mien. Il chercha un numéro et mit le haut parleur, en tous cas sa sonne c'est déjà pas mal!

**- Résidence Cullen!** Ca c'est Carlisle.

**- Bonsoir Carlisle, c'est Marcus!**

**- Ho, bonjour mon roi!** Ils savaient que Marcus est le premier roi!

**- Je t'appel pour vous demandez de passé ici a Volterra!**

**- Euh… bien sur et puis-je savoir pour quel motif?** demanda-t-il intrigué.

**- Et bien nous étions de passage il y a quelque jours a Forks mais vous n'y étiez plus. Donc comme je ne sais pas personnellement ou vous vous trouvez, je voudrais que vous veniez c'est aussi simple que cela.**

**- Je ne savais pas que vous étiez passé, aussi non nous aurions était présent.**

Je regardé Marcus choqué et il embrassa ma tempe.

**- En faite j'aimerais beaucoup que vous rencontriez ma compagne que j'ai trouvé récemment.**

**- J'en suis heureux pour vous mon roi!**

Oh la courbette, j'espère qu'ils sont bien entrain de stresse.

**- En faite je l'ai rencontré a Forks en voulant vous rendre visite, je n'es pas vraiment perdu au change!**

**- Votre compagne vis a Forks!** dit-il étonné.

**- Oui, je l'ai trouvé en une humaine! Bien entendu elle es venu avec nous a Volterra, je ne me permettrais pas de laissé une humaine sachant tous de moi derrière moi!**

Nous entendîmes un bruit de verre cassé puis des grognements. Je pris mon téléphone et tapa un message.

**« Ca chauffe de l'autre coté »**

Marcus me sourit et m'embrassa tendrement.

**- Bien sur, nous connaissons les lois!**

**- J'en suis heureux que tu t'en rappel, bien je vais te laissé avec ta famille! Et vous devez être au château dans 15 jours a compté d'aujourd'hui bien entendu!**

**- D'accord nous seront tous là mon roi!**

Marcus raccrocha et je me glissé dans ses bras pour rire doucement.

**- Ca doit hurlé de l'autre côté avec Alice qui vois rien de se qui pourra se passé!**

**- Je pense aussi, es que tu voudra les voir humaine ou vampire?**

**- Je dirais bien humaine pour qu'ils comprennent que c'est bien moi et pas une copie, mais je ferrai une entré fracassante si tu veux bien!**

**- Quel serais ton plan?** demanda-t-il intrigué.

**- Je sais pas vraiment, en faite il faudrait que tu me fasse venir comme une prisonnière et que Jane face semblant de me torturé devant eux!**

**- Tu veux que Jane te torture, non mais ça va pas!** dit-il paniqué.

**- Marcus si j'arrive a bloqué Aro Démétri et même Caius alors Jane je la bloquerais aussi!**

**- Je crois que j'ai peu être mieux comme entré pour toi!** dit-il un sourire aux lèvres.

**- Explique toi?**

**- En faite j'aimerais beaucoup foutre la rage au morveux et rien de tel que pour lui de te voir courir dans mes bras d'ai que tu a passé la porte de la salle du trône dans l'une de nos tenu et avec les mêmes bracelet.** dit-il en prenant mes poignets entre ses mains.

**- Cela peu se faire. Tu préfère robe ou bien une tenu comme je porte?** demandai-je en me mettant a califourchon sur lui.

**- Je sais pas je te dirais quoi le jour venu. Ils arriverons certainement de nuit, donc tu les verra tous comme moi le lendemain matin.**

**- J'aimerais beaucoup, mais il va falloir réussir a caché mon odeur avant leurs arrivé.**

**- Ton odeur a changé depuis que nous nous somme unie tous les deux, tu porte mon odeur en plus de la tienne! Un merveilleux mélange de fressia et de cannelle.**

**- Oui mais tu a une senteur en plus! **dis-je en plongeant dans son regard.

**- Laquelle?**

**- Tu a une pointe de rosé du matin, une odeur agréable pour moi!**

**- Tu a réussi a capté cet odeur? **fit-il surprit.

**- Bien sur, comme la plupart des vampires du château j'arrive a différencier leurs deuxième odeur même si elle est très subtile je la sens!** expliquai-je.

**- Et bien je suis surprit!**

Je l'embrassé tendrement quand on frappa a la porte.

**- Entré!**

**- Excusé moi de vous dérangé mon roi!** dit Félix. **Vos frère vous demande ainsi que notre reine!**

**- Bien nous arrivons!**

Félix s'inclina et sortit de la pièce, je reporté mon regard sur Marcus et l'embrassa doucement. Je me levé de ses genoux et nous sortîmes de la bibliothèque pour aller vers la salle du trône les portes s'ouvrirent pour nous laissé passé et Marcus s'installa sur son siège et moi a ses cotés ainsi que mes deux sœurs près de leurs compagnons. Elles me sourirent tendrement et je leurs répondis tous aussi gentiment.

**- Pourquoi nous avoir fait venir Aro? **demanda Marcus.

**- Je voulais savoir quand es que vous partirez pour Forks mais aussi quand viendrait les Cullen!**

**- Nous allons voir le père d'Isabella la semaine prochaine et les Cullen vienne la semaine d'après ce même jour!** Expliqua Marcus.

**- Es que notre sœur voudra être humaine ou vampire?** Demanda Caius.

**- Humaine, bien évidemment! Marcus a eu une bonne idée pour mon entré dans la salle du trône!**

**- Et qu'es donc?** demanda Aro.

**- Et bien je dois rentré dans la salle du trône sois habillé d'une robe ou de la même tenu que celle que je porte et courir pour regagné les bras de Marcus!**

**- Brillante idée! **dit Sulpicia.

**- Ho, c'est vrai vous ne vous êtes pas encore rencontré! Isabella je te présente ma femme Sulpicia et voici notre autre sœur Athénadora, la femme de Caius.**

**- C'est un plaisir de te rencontré! **dit Sulpicia en me serrant dans ses bras.

**- Nous somme heureuse d'avoir une nouvelle sœur!** dit Athénadora en me serrant elle aussi dans ses bras.

**- Merci sa me touche beaucoup!** dis-je ému.

**- Bien, es seulement pour cela que tu voulais nous voir? **demanda Caius.

**- Oui j'aurais bien voulu un bal mais je préfère attendre qu'Isabella soit un vampire comme ça pas de danger pour toi petite sœur!**

**- Merci! Surtout que j'ai jamais assisté a un bal de vampire!**

**- Se sera l'occasion! **dit Sulpicia.

Nous continuâmes a discuté quand les portes de la salle du trône s'ouvrirent en grande.

**- Mon roi, une femme voudrait vous parlez! **dit Démétri en s'inclinant.

**- Qui?** Demanda Marcus.

**- Une rousse prénommé Victoria!**

Oh non c'est pas vrai, je me reculé jusqu'à me collé au mur. Elle sait que je suis ici, je me mis a respiré fortement et a haletai.

**- Isabella?** dit Athénodora surprise.

Marcus se retourna pour me regardé et arriva près de moi.

**- Mon ange qu'es qui se passe?** S'inquiéta-t-il.

**- Elle… elle sait que je suis ici! **Bégayai-je.

**- Qui? **demanda Aro.

**- Victoria la compagne de James!**

**- Tu a connu d'autre vampires que les Cullen? **demanda Caius.

**- Je… James ma traqué l'an dernier, les Cullen l'ont tué mais Victoria veut se venger en me tuant! Compagnon pour compagnon!**

Plusieurs personnes haletèrent dans la salle du trône et Marcus se retourna sur Démétri.

**- Va me la cherché maintenant! **Ragea-t-il.

**- Oui mon roi!**

**- Marcus je ne savais pas qu'elle viendrait jusqu'ici!**

**- Je te crois mon ange, reste bien près des filles nous allons nous occupé d'elle! Ne t'inquiète pas!**

Il m'embrassa tendrement et les filles se mirent a côté de moi. Marcus s'installa sur son siège tous comme mes frères et les portes s'ouvrirent une nouvelle fois pour laissé entré Victoria avec Laurent. Son regard tomba sur moi et elle me sourit méchamment.

**- Bonjour!** dirent-ils en s'inclinant.

**- Redressez vous!** leur dit Aro.

**- Quel est le motif de votre présence? **demanda Caius.

**- Je viens réclamé vengeance mes roi!** dit-elle en souriant.

**- Sur qui veux tu te venger? **Demanda Marcus.

**- Je réclame vengeance sur celle qui a fait tuer mon compagnon!**

**- Et qui est cet personne?** demanda Aro.

**- Cet humaine qui se trouve derrière vous!** dit-elle en me pointant du doigt.

**- Peu tu nous expliqué comment une humaine a pu tué ton compagnon?** demanda Caius.

**- Mon regretté compagnon c'est fait piégé pour un groupe de vampires la protégeant alors qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû savoir notre secret!**

**- Et comment a tu sus qu'elle se trouvé ici?** demanda Aro.

**- Et bien…**

**- La question n'es pas compliqué, comment a tu sus ou elle se trouvé?** demanda Caius.

**- Je la traqué, je voulais la tué pour pouvoir venger mon compagnon!**

**- Pourquoi t'en prendre a elle alors qu'elle n'es qu'une humaine?** demanda Marcus calmement. Il est trop calme si vous voulez mon avis.

**- Elle n'es que du bétail encombrant et que je voudrais tuer!**

La il se passa deux chose. Premièrement Marcus ragea et l'attrapa par la gorge et Laurent se retrouva au sol hurlant de douleur.

**- Isabella n'es pas que tu bétail, elle est ma compagnon! Tu t'en prend a elle tu a la famille royale sur le dos!**

**- Mais je pensé qu'elle était celle de se Cullen!**

**- Dommage pour toi elle ne l'ai pas! **dit Caius.** Et nous allons nous faire une joie de vous détruire tous les deux, ont ne menace pas notre sœur impunément! Démétri, Félix occupé vous d'eux.**

Marcus relâcha Victoria et vint me prendre dans ses bras, il me plaqua contre son torse et d'ai les premiers hurlement je bouché mes oreilles. Puis le silence se fit dans la salle du trône, Marcus caressa mon dos pour me réconforté. Je ne m'étais même pas aperçus que je pleuré dans les bras de mon compagnon. Quand je fus enfin calmé je relevé mon visage du torse de mon compagnon et regarda ma famille.

**- Je suis désolé! **murmurai-je.

**- Nous ne t'en voulons pas mon ange, nous avons compris que c'est dur pour toi! Ils auraient dû les éliminés mais ils ne l'ont pas fait!**

**- C'est pour cela que nous somme là! **dit Aro.

**- Merci!**

Je fus prise dans un câlin collectif de ma famille et ils retournèrent s'installé sur leurs sièges. Je me placé sur les genoux de Marcus et nous discutâmes un peu.

**- Mon père va peu être me trouvé changé!**

**- Ah bon en bien j'espère?** demanda-t-il en souriant.

**- Oui en très bien même, j'ai rencontré l'homme de ma vie et j'ai gagné une famille aimante! Je ne vais pas aller m'en plaindre!**

**- Vrai, tu fais parti de notre famille a part entière!**

Je l'embrassé tendrement et nos frères et sœurs nous regardèrent le regard rempli de tendresse.

**- Vous êtes trop mignon!** dit Sulpicia.

**- Oh sinon a quand le mariage?** demanda Athénadora.

**- Mon amour je crois qu'ils ont le temps pour cela! Laissons déjà Isabella devenir un vampire!**

**- Ca va être long aussi!** Souffla Sulpicia.

**- Se que tu peu être impatiente chère sœur! **dis-je dans le cou de Marcus.

**- C'est pas de notre faute si nous aimons les fêtes!** dit Aro.** C'est pas pour rien que j'ai fais faire la salle de bal.**

**- Qui est la pièce préféré de Aro, comme la salle d'entrainement est celle de Caius!** M'expliqua Marcus.

**- Vous faite jamais dans la simplicité?**

**- Non aussi non notre éternité serait monotone!** dit Caius.

**- Tu va te plaindre par ce que tu risque de t'ennuyer?**

**- Et bien quand ont a vue beaucoup de chose comme nous, mon ange ont s'ennuie rapidement!**

**- Ho et bien sortez ou allez vous amusé! A notre époque il y a beaucoup de chose a faire!**

**- Comme?** demanda Sulpicia.

**- Pour les filles il y a le shoping ou bien les salon de beauté et pour les hommes cela dépend de se que vous aimez!**

**- C'est vrai que c'est pas bête, j'aime bien tous se qui se rapporte au voiture!** dit Caius.

**- Et bien va voir des courses de voiture, il y a beaucoup d'endroit couvert et tu peu même avoir une loge juste pour toi pour évité tous risque de t'exposé au soleil!**

**- C'est pas bête comme idée! Je devrai essayer et je pourrai emmené les gardes qui apprécie se genre de chose! N'es pas Démétri?**

Démétri hocha la tête pour approuvé.

**- Pourquoi resté enfermé dans le château alors que vous pouvez sortir, plusieurs ville ont un ciel couvert assez souvent!**

**- Tu veux changé nos habitude!** Dit Marcus.

**- Désolé, je ne veux pas vous y obligé!** dis-je timidement.

**- Tu nous y oblige pas Isabella, c'est juste que nous n'y avons jamais pensé au part avant et je trouve que c'est une très bonne idée! Nous devrions en profité! **dit Aro.

**- Et j'approuve totalement!** dit Marcus en embrassant mon cou.

**- Bien je vais aller voir Heidi pour mangé un petit quelque chose!**

J'embrassé Marcus et sortis de la salle du trône avec Félix pour rejoindre les cuisines.

Elle venait de sortir de la salle avec Félix que j'ai assigné a sa garde personnel. Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que se soit! Je tiens trop a elle pour la perdre a cause d'un vampire qui ne serrait pas se contrôlé en sa présence.

**- Elle nous étonne tous!** Dit Aro.

**- Oui, c'est vrai que son idée pour que nous sortions plus souvent n'es pas si mal!** approuva Caius.

**- Je l'aime bien ma petite sœur!** dit Sulpicia.

**- Elle nous ferra changé mais dans le bon sens, elle ne nous oblige a rien alors qu'elle le pourrait! Je pense qu'elle veut que nous soyons tous heureux et elle nous dit les meilleurs moyen de la faire!** expliqua Athénadora.

**- C'est pour cela que je l'aime, elle est douce, prévenante envers les autres et d'une grande générosité! Elle fera une très bonne reine.**

**- Et nous approuvons!** dit Aro.** Elle est la parti manquante de notre famille! C'elle qui nous changerai mais dans le bon sens. Nous serons encore en place pour gouverné mais elle ajoutera la petite touche de fantaisie qui nous manqué!**

**- Elle est spécial notre petite sœur!** dit Caius.

**- J'espère juste que ce morveux n'essaiera pas de me la reprendre!** soufflai-je.

**- Elle ne le suivra pas mon roi!** dit Sulpicia.** Depuis son arrivé et qu'elle a comprit qui elle était pour toi, elle est plus joyeuse et plus attentive a se qui l'entour!**

**- Je sais, mais qui sais se qu'il pourrai faire pour la reprendre!**

**- Mon roi?** M'appela Jane.

**- Oui Jane?**

**- Votre compagne, notre reine n'ira jamais avec lui! Quand je l'ai surveillé a son arrivé, j'ai remarqué une différence chez elle!**

**- Qui est?**

**- Elle sait au fond d'elle-même qu'elle a toujours était destiné a devenir un vampire! Sa rencontre avec les Cullen la juste propulsé dans cet vie avant votre rencontre! Ils étaient la pour la préparé a se qui l'attendrai en vous voyant et en sachant qu'elle finirai par être votre compagne ainsi que notre reine a tous!**

**- Jane n'as pas tord, certes la laissé dans les bois alors qu'elle était dans le secret n'as pas était se qu'il fallait faire! Mais je me dis que si nous l'avions rencontré dans d'autre circonstance et qu'elle aurait était encore avec eux. Sa réaction face a ta présence aurait pu être différente! Tu a était présent quand elle c'est éffondré, le destin a fait que tu la rencontre ainsi. Que tu réalise part toi-même qu'elle aller être ta compagne, parce que son cœur avait était brisé. C'est se qui a dû déclenché l'attraction!** dit Aro.

**- C'est possible, mon instinct m'avait dit d'aller a Forks et aussi de partir dans la foret! Donc je pense que tous c'est déclenché a ce moment là.**

C'est vrai que l'explication d'Aro est possible. Mon instinct m'avait dit d'aller a Forks parce que je savais que quelque chose aller m'attendre là bas. C'est lui aussi qui ma amené vers mes frères, je pense que rien ne serais arrivé si je n'y avais pas fait attention.

Tous se qui compte a présent c'est que nous soyons une famille heureuse et unie. Et la présence de ma compagne nous apporte beaucoup de chose, mais pour moi c'est l'amour. Un éternelle amour avec elle et l'un de mes plus beau cadeaux!

**- Je vais aller rejoindre ma compagne a demain!**

**- A demain! **dirent-ils en cœur.

Je sorti de la salle du trône pour aller rejoindre ma douce, je trouvé son parfum qui m'amena jusque dans nos appartements. Je fis signe a Félix qu'il pouvait disposé et ouvris la porte pour la trouvé allongé sur son ventre avec un livre entre ses mains et ses jambes battant l'air.

**- Lecture passionnante? **demandai-je en m'installant près d'elle.

**- Assez, vous avez déjà terminé?**

**- Mon ange il es quand même assez tard, même si nous ne dormons pas nous aimons avoir nos moments a nous!**

**- Je sais!** dit-elle en refermant son livre et le posant sur la table de chevet. **Marcus j'aimerai te demandé quelque chose.**

**- Oui je t'écouté!** dis-je en enlevant ma robe de cérémonie.

**- J'aimerais que se sois toi qui me transforme!**

**- C'est se qui était convenu mon ange!** je me placé a sa hauteur pour plongé mes yeux dans son regard chocolat.** Je ne laisserais personne d'autre le faire pour moi, tu es ma compagne et c'est a moi de le faire. Comme ça nous serons unie par le venin et le sang, vue que je devrais en boire un peu!**

**- Et moi je serais heureuse d'avoir ton venin dans mon organisme.**

Elle m'embrassa tendrement et nous renversa sur le lit.

Les jours suivant passèrent assez vite et demain nous devons prendre le Jet pour aller voir son père pour qu'elle puisse lui dire au revoir mais aussi pour lui prouvé qu'elle est heureuse. Là nous somme encore dans notre chambre ou mon ange dort toujours, je caressé son épaule pour la réveillé en douceur. Elle remua et ouvrit ses beau yeux sur moi.

**- Bonjour!**

**- Bonjour!** dit-elle en m'embrassant.

Tous a coup elle se redressa et parti en courant vers la salle de bain. Mince j'espère qu'elle n'es pas malade, je la suivis et essaya d'ouvrir la porte mais elle a fermé a clef.

**- Bella ouvre mon ange!**

Oui elle nous a demandé de la rappelai ainsi par ce que son prénoms entier faisait trop long a chaque fois. Je l'entendis vomir dans les toilettes est ben voilà elle es malade, c'est pas vrai j'aurais dû faire attention.

**- Tu peu attendre deux minute?**

**- D'accord!**

Je m'appuyer le mur et attendit qu'elle ouvre la salle de bain. L'eau du robinet coula puis la porte s'ouvrit sur Bella blanche comme un linge.

**- Mon ange tu es malade!** dis-je en l'installant sur le lit.

**- Marcus, j'ai un retard!**

**- Un retard sur quoi?** demandai-je inquiet.

**- J'ai… je n'es pas eu mes règles!**

**- Attend, tu es en retard de combien de jour?**

**- Une semaine!** souffla-t-elle.

**- Tu veux dire que tu es peu être… enceinte?**

**- Il y a de forte chance que je le sois!**

Bella, ma Bella enceinte! Je vais être papa, mon dieu c'est un miracle.

**- Je suis désolé Marcus, je… je ne veux pas te forcé a l'avoir!**

**- Mon ange, tu comprend pas c'est un miracle que tu porte un enfin, nous ne savions même pas que cela était possible!** dis-je en embrassant son visage.** Je suis le plus heureux des hommes et je veux que nous le gardions.**

Elle m'embrassa tendrement et je posé ma main sur son ventre et nous sentîmes un petit coup. Mon dieu ont le sens déjà. Je soulevé Bella et la fis tourné dans mes bras, je la posé sur le sol et l'embrassa tendrement.

**- Et si nous allions l'annoncé a toute la famille, juste les personne proche bien entendu!** dit-elle en posant son front contre le mien.

**- Ont va se lavé et nous irons leurs dirent!**

Je la soulevé et l'emmena dans la salle de bain ou nous prîmes une bonne douche rempli de caresse et de tendresse.

J'en reviens pas que je sois enceinte, comme Marcus la dit nous ne savions pas que c'était possible. Pourtant il est mort enfin façon de parlé donc il ne devrait pas pouvoir faire des enfants.

Nous étions douché et je me dirigé vers le dressing, je pris un jeans blanc avec un top a manche longue blanc ainsi que des bottes a talons aiguille blanche. Je me maquillé et me coiffa d'une queue de cheval avec mes cheveux lissé, nous sortîmes de la chambre et allâmes dans les cuisines pour que j'essaie de manger quelque chose.

Plus facile a dire qu'a faire j'ai juste pris quelque chose a boire, mon estomac ne supportera pas grand-chose.

Nous allions vers la salle du trône ou mes frères et sœurs me regardèrent surprit.

**- Bella ont serais pas que tu étais encore humaine que l'on t'auraient prise pour un vampire! **Dit Aro.

**- Et bien mon frère nous avons quelque chose d'important a vous annoncé!** dit Marcus en s'installant sur son siège.

Je regardé Marcus pour lui demandé l'autorisation de leurs annoncé et il hocha la tête.

**- J'ai une bonne surprise pour vous! Je suis enceinte!**

**- Oh c'est pas vrai! **dit Sulpicia en me prenant dans ses bras.

**- C'est vrai?** demanda Aro.

**- Oui vous allez être tontons et tatas!**

Ils me prirent tous dans une étreinte familiale et je me mis a sangloté.

**- Oh non mon ange ne pleure pas!** dit Marcus en embrassant mon front.

**- Je pleure parce que je suis heureuse!**

**- Les hormones!** dise les filles en même temps.

**- Il va y avoir un petit être qui va se baladé dans le château c'est merveilleux!** dit Aro en frappant dans ses mains.

Je suis heureuse, j'ai une famille et un enfant qui va bientôt naitre. Je sentis un petit coup au niveau de mon ventre et je pris la main de Aro pour lui faire sentir. Il me regarda avec de grand yeux émerveillé, je placé la main de chaque membre de ma famille pour qu'ils le ressentent eu aussi et les filles se mirent a pleuré sec. Je les serré dans mes bras pour les réconforté du mieux que je pouvais et je me mis a pleuré a mon tour.

La journée passa tranquillement et tous le monde se mit en quatre pour satisfaire mes envies, les gardes les plus proches de nous sont heureux. Nous avons découvert que pour que je puisse me nourrir facilement je devais boire un peu de sang, autant mis habitué vue que se sera mon met après ma transformation. Bien sur nous avons dû repoussé ma transformation jusqu'à mon accouchement qui risquerai d'être dangereux pour moi, c'est pour cela que mes frère ont cherché dans les livres de toute les bibliothèques pour comprendre cet grossesse.

Les règles importante sont le repos et surtout évité le surmenage ordre de Marcus et aussi des autres mais c'est plus Marcus. La je suis sur le siège de mon amour a attendre son retour avec les filles qui étaient sur ceux de leurs compagnons.

**- Tu sais comment tu va l'appelai?** demanda Sulpicia.

**- Pas encore, je verrais avec Marcus si il a une préférence de prénoms ou pas!**

**- En tous cas, tu a déjà pris un peu de ventre en une semaine tu a vue ça!**

**- Oui je l'ai vue, j'avais déjà remarqué hier que j'avais un petit ventre mais je pensé que c'étais avec la cuisine de Heidi que j'en es pris et j'ai réalisé ce matin que j'avais un retard d'une semaine donc je peu être enceinte depuis la première fois avec Marcus.**

**- Cela va faire a peu près 10 jours que tu es ici donc ça se confirme!** dit Athé en touchant mon ventre.

Elle sourit quand elle sentit un petit coup au niveau de sa main. Les garçons entrèrent dans la salle du trône avec un sourire aux lèvres.

**- Vous vous avez trouvé quelque chose! **dit Sulpicia.

**- Oui nous avons trouvé. **dit Marcus.** Notre enfant sera a moitié humain et vampire, tu devra boire du sang comme nous l'avons découvert mais la grossesse risque d'être assez rapide. Un mois voir peu être deux! **

**- Se que nous savons c'est qu'il évolue très vite! **dit Aro.** Tu a déjà un ventre d'une femme enceinte de six moi, voir un peu moins. Donc en un mois tu devrais accouché, mais cela risque d'être douloureux! Si c'est comme nous le pensons le placenta sera trop épais pour que l'ont puisse voir quelque chose. **

**- Tu ne pourra pas accouché normalement, l'un de nous devra percé le placenta avec ses dents pour pouvoir atteindre ton enfant.** expliqua Caius.

**- Si c'est ça je risque de perdre beaucoup de sang et Marcus devra procédé a ma transformation.**

**- Oui, je te transformerai au moment ou notre enfant sortira!** dit-il en touchant mon ventre. Il sourit en sentant un petit coup.

**- Il est heureux!**

**- Comment tu sais que c'est un garçon? **demanda Aro.

**- Je le sais pas, mais pour l'instant c'est il le temps que j'accouche!** dis-je en posant ma main sur celle de Marcus.

**- Tu devrais aller te mettre au lit, demain nous avons un avion a prendre ne l'oublie pas et je veux que tu sois reposé.**

**- D'accord! **dis-je en me levant.

Je pris ma famille dans mes bras et nous allâmes vers nos appartement, en sortant de la salle Marcus me souleva pour m'y emmené et je placé ma tête dans son cou.

**- Je t'aime Bella!**

**- Moi aussi Marcus.**

Nous arrivâmes dans nos appartements et il me changea pour mettre mon pyjamas, il m'installa dans le lit et vint se mettre a côté de moi. Je placé ma tête sur son torse et il posa sa main sur mon ventre, je fini par m'endormir dans ses bras musclé et réconfortant.

Mon réveil le lendemain fut assez douloureux, les nausées matinale une vrai horreur. Pas le temps d'embrassé Marcus que j'étais déjà sur les toilettes, je me redressé pour me brossé les dents et Marcus me rejoignit pour prendre une douche. Quand nous fûmes lavé, j'aller dans le dressing pour mettre un pantalon ample marron avec une tunique crème, puis de petite ballerine crème. Je me brossé les cheveux et ma maquilla pour enlevé un peu la blancheur de mon visage pour ne pas faire peur a mon père. Nous sortîmes pour rejoindre la cuisine ou Heidi me tendit un verre fermé avec une paille pour que personne ne vois se que je bois, surtout que c'est du sang autant évité d'ameuté tous les vampires du château. Quand j'eu terminé mon verre je lui rendis et nous sortîmes de la cuisine pour dire au revoir au autre.

**- Bonjour petite sœur!** dire-t-ils en cœurs.

**- Bonjour a vous, votre nuit a était agréable?**

**- Assez, ont aura une surprise pour vous a votre retour.**

**- Je sais pas pourquoi, je le sens pas se coup là! **dit Marcus.

**- Tu n'as rien a craindre, sa ne fait pas mal. Se sera même plutôt joyeux! **dit Caius.

Je les pris dans mes bras et ils nous souhaitèrent bon voyage. Nous étions dans la voiture avec Démétri Alec et Félix pour notre protection au cas ou, même si nous en risquons rien avec des humains c'est juste au cas ou ont rencontre d'autre vampire. Aro nous a un peu obligé a les prendre tous les trois, je me suis inquiété pour eux vue qu'ils se retrouve sans l'un de leurs gardes avec un don mais Aro ma dit qu'il y avait assez de vampires dans le château pour les protégés. Nous arrivions a l'aéroport ou le Jet nous attendait, les gardes sortirent tous nos bagages pour les mettre dans l'avions et Marcus m'aida a m'installé sur l'un des sièges. L'un de nos sac contenait des poches de sang pour moi et Marcus et les gardes chasserons quand nous seront arrivé a Seattle pour être tranquille.

Bien sur ont a prévus un stock de lentille bleu et marron, je pense pas que les humains apprécierais les yeux rouge.

**- Comment tu te sens?**

**- Je vais bien ne t'inquiète pas et au moindre soucis je te le dis tous de suite!** dis-je en l'embrassant.

Il me sourit et je posé ma tête sur son épaule, je dû finir par m'endormir parce que je fus réveillé par un baiser tendre de mon amour.

**- Bella nous sommes arrivé!**

**- Désolé d'avoir dormi pendant tous le voyage.**

**- Se n'es rien. De plus tu dois te reposé au maximum pour notre enfant!** dit-il en embrassant mon nez.

Nous sortîmes du Jet et je remarqué qu'il faisait nuit, je regardé l'heure sur ma montre et je dû compté le décalage horaire pour me repéré. Et il est 4h du matin sympa! Nous montâmes dans l'une des voitures et Alec se retrouva près de nous, pour le trajet. Nous allâmes dans un hôtel pour que je puisse me reposé du voyage et aussi me nourrir! Marcus prit deux chambre une pour nous et les gardes et nous les regagnâmes en prenant l'ascenseur.

Quand le porte fut ouverte je m'installé sur le lit et Marcus me donna mon verre de sang, je le bus rapidement et me changea pour pouvoir dormir dans les bras de mon amour. Je fus réveillé par de douce caresse dans mon dos et je souris en regardant le responsable.

**- Je t'aime!** dis-je en l'embrassant.

**- Moi aussi plus que tous!**

Nous nous levâmes pour nous douché et je me préparé tranquillement en buvant mon verre de sang. Je mis un pantalon ample noir avec une tunique rouge et de petite chaussure noir, je pris mon manteau et regarda mon amour. Il porte un jeans noir avec un polo blanc et des basquets, je peu dire que ça le rajeuni incroyablement, il m'aida a mettre mon manteau et mit le sien puis nous sortîmes de la chambre pour être rejoins par Démétri qui nous accompagnera jusque chez mon père. Les deux autres suivront mais en courant juste au cas ou il y aurait un problème.

Le chemin jusque chez moi fut assez rapide en même temps avec des vampires ont ne va pas roulé doucement. La voiture s'arrêta devant la maison et Marcus m'aida a en sortir, j'avancé jusque la porte et sonna. De tous façon mon père est là parce sa voiture de patrouille et garé devant, il ouvrit la porte et me serra dans ses bras.

**- Bonjour papa!**

**- Bella ma puce je suis content de te voir, venez entrez!**

Nous entrâmes et mon père regarda Marcus impressionné.

**- Papa, je te présente Marcus mon compagnon.**

**- C'est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance! ** dit Marcus en serrant la main de mon père.

**- De même, vous êtes vraiment impressionnant. Vous dégagé une telle autorité que s'en es surprenant.**

**- Marcus est chef d'entreprise en Italie.**_** Je vais pas aller lui dire que tu es roi il va rigolé!**_ dis-je a Marcus pour que lui seul l'entend.

**- Alors raconté moi votre rencontre!** dit mon père en s'installant sur le fauteuil, tous en montrant l'autre a Marcus.

**- Et bien nous nous somme rencontré lors d'une promenade dans un parc, et pendant plusieurs jour nous avons discuté avant que je ne déclare mes sentiments envers votre fille.**

**- C'est romantique! Quel âge avez-vous?**

**- Je viens d'avoir mes 22 ans!**

**- Ho si jeune et déjà chef d'entreprise impressionnant!**

**- Je ne le dirige pas seul, mes frère m'aide aussi. C'est un héritage de notre famille, l'entreprise existe depuis plus d'une centaine d'année.**

**- Et bien vous devez avoir beaucoup de travail!**

**- Non pour l'instant ça va, nous nous en sortant facilement.**

**- Donc l'homme qui vous accompagne doit être votre garde du corps?** demanda mon père.

**- Oui, ils nous protège lors de nos déplacement!**

**- Bien es que vous voulez quelque chose a boire?**

**- Non ça ira merci!** déclina gentiment Marcus.

**- Bella, tu peu venir avec moi dans la cuisine.**

**- Bien sur!**

Mon père se leva et je fis pareil, j'embrassé rapidement Marcus et alla rejoindre mon père qui s'ouvré un canette de bière.

**- Je le trouve charmant et de plus il es très gentil! Tu a bien fais de faire ce voyage. Mais dit moi tu n'aurais pas pris du poids?**

**- Toi aussi tu a remarqué! En même temps notre cuisinière Heidi est un vrai cordon bleu. Elle nous fait de bon petit plat et il faut se dire que je me fais pas prié!**

**- Je suis heureux pour toi ma chérie!** dit-il en me serrant dans ses bras.

**- Moi aussi je le suis et j'aime Marcus énormément, encore plus que l'autre!** le rassurai-je.

**- En même temps je trouve qu'Edward faisait trop gamin comparé a toi a croire qu'il n'as jamais était plus loin que 17 ans en âge mentale!**

**- Ta pas tord.**

Si tu savais mon pauvre papa que Edward a 17 ans depuis longtemps! Nous regagnâmes le salon et je m'installé sur le fauteuil ou Marcus embrassa mon front, je me placé dans ses bras sous le regard attendri de mon père. Je crois qu'il est content de me voir heureuse. Le reste de la journée passa tranquillement entre les questions de mon père pour connaitre un peu mieux Marcus et la ou nous vivons. Bien sur je me vois mal lui dire que je vis dans une château entouré de vampire, que je suis la compagne de l'un d'eux qui est le roi des vampires et que j'attend son enfant. Nous laissâmes mon père avant le repas du soir, mais je lui promis de revenir le lendemain au poste de police parce qu'il travail.

Nous étions dans la voiture en direction de l'hôtel quand le téléphone de Marcus sonna.

**- Allo?**

**- …**

**- Ils quoi?** dit-il en me regardant.

**- …**

**- Attend je met le haut parleur pour Bella! **

**- Donc comme je disais les Cullen arriverons un peu plus tôt que prévus!** dit Aro.

**- Pourquoi ils ne peuvent pas venir a la date prévue? **demandai-je intrigué.

**- Et bien ils veulent venir avant pour être sur que nous soyons tous présent! Je leurs est dit que tu n'étais pas là et que je savais juste que tu serais là la semaine prochaine mais ils n'ont pas voulu comprendre.**

**- Et ils arrivent quand?** demanda Marcus.

**- Demain dans la soirée, ne vous inquiété pas ton odeur aura disparu d'ici là Bella.**

**- Evité de pensé a moi, ou juste un surnoms qui mettrai Edward sur une fausse piste.**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela petite sœur! Nous nous occupons d'eux, profité d'être tous les deux après ça ne sera plus vraiment possible avec le bébé!**

**- Nous savons Aro, au moindre problème appelai nous!** dit Marcus.

**- Bien sur a plus tard!**

Il raccrocha et je regardé Marcus inquiète. Pourquoi ne peuvent pas t-il venir quand ont leurs demande se n'es pas si compliqué que ça quand même.

**- Ne t'en fais pas mon ange! **dit-il en me serrant dans ses bras.

**- Nous allons devoir rentré beaucoup plus tôt!** soufflai-je.

**- Je sais.**

Arrivé a l'hôtel je m'installé sur le lit après avoir enlevé mon manteau et mes chaussures. Marcus me donna un verre de sang et s'installa a côté de moi, il posa sa tête sur ma poitrine et caressa mon ventre. Notre enfant me donna un coup au niveau de la main de son père.

**- J'aimerai bien un petit garçon!** dit-il en me regardant.

**- Nous verrons a la naissance mon amour. C'est possible de commandé quelque chose j'ai envie de glace!**

**- Bien sur attend j'appel.**

Il se releva et alla commandé de la glace pour moi. On frappa a la porte 5 minute plus tard et Marcus arriva avec un pot de glace au chocolat. Il s'installa près de moi et me passa le pot, je l'ouvris et pris la cuillère pour laisse fondre la glace dans ma bouche.

**- Ca fait du bien de pouvoir manger a peu près normalement! **

**- Tu a remarqué que tu n'accepte que les aliments liquide?**

**- Oui j'ai remarqué et heureusement je dois dire, peu être que notre enfant ferra les deux. Aliment humain et sang.** dis-je en prenant une nouvelle cuillère.

**- Peu être nous verrons le moment venu. Se que j'espère c'est que notre enfant aura tes yeux, j'adore leur profondeur!**

**- Tu avais les yeux de quel couleur quand tu étais humain?**

**- J'avais les yeux bleu, veux tu que je t'explique comment j'ai étais avant?**

**- Je voudrai bien!**

Il m'aida a m'installé confortablement en se plaçant dans mon dos ses mains sur mon ventre et moi dévorant ma glace au chocolat.

**- Je vivais déjà en Italie a cet époque, je voulais devenir un homme politique! Je vivais une vie presque parfaite sauf qu'il me manqué la femme qui comblerait ma vie. **dit-il en embrassant ma tempe.** Je ne l'ai jamais trouvé étant humain vue que je t'ai toi maintenant. Je rentré du travail assez tard ce soir là et un homme ma abordé, je pensé qu'il voulait me volé, mais il ma tiré dans une ruelle sombre pour me tué. Il avait l'intention de boire mon sang, mourir a 26 ans je pensé que c'étais beaucoup trop tôt, je n'avais encore rien connue de la vie. Quand il ma mordu, j'ai hurlé pour que l'on m'aide mais personne ne pouvais rien faire, je ne sais pas comment j'ai fais pour qu'il me lâche avant qu'il ne me vide de mon sang. Je crois qu'il a prit peur en entendant des voix s'approché, il ma laissé sur place en plein transformation. La douleur était atroce j'avais l'impression de brulé de l'intérieur, au bout de trois jours quand j'ai ouvert les yeux je voyer mieux, j'entendais beaucoup mieux et ma gorge c'est mise a brulé fortement. Je me suis levé et j'ai cherché quelque chose pour arrêté cet brulure et je suis tombé sur un humain. Un clochard dans une ruelle, je lui es sauté dessus et je l'ai vidé de son sang! C'est après ça que j'ai compris que j'étais devenu un vampire une créature de la nuit.**

**- Tu a dû te sentir seul?**

**- Oui pendant plusieurs années j'ai parcouru notre pays, mon contrôle sur ma soif c'est amélioré et je pouvais pratiquement me promené avec les humains sauf au soleil. Je suis resté seule a peu près 300 ans avant de découvrir Aro, mon instinct me disait de le transformé alors je l'ai fais. Nous somme resté tous les deux, j'avais pour but de crée un royauté vampirique pour évité tous genre de débordement de vampire. Nous avons trouvé notre château et l'avons fait a notre image, j'étais en chasse quand j'ai trouvé Caius. La exactement la même chose c'est produite, je l'ai transformé! Nous n'étions pas trop de trois pour faire régné les lois que nous avions instauré. Même si c'est moi qui a était couronné roi et que j'ai fais de mes frère mes intendants, ils ont toujours eu leur mot a dire et cela ne me dérangé pas.**

**- Ils sont intendant, je pensé qu'ils étaient roi aussi!** dis-je surprise.

**- Toute la communauté vampirique le pense et c'est mieux ainsi! Si ils avaient sus que j'étais le seul roi j'aurais subis plusieurs menace. Au file des années nous avons transformé notre garde pour faire appliqué ses lois pour les récalcitrants. C'est pour cela que notre noms provoque la peur chez certain vampire par ce qu'ils savent que nous ne donnons pas de deuxième chance a par dans certain cas.** dit-il en caressant mon ventre.** Mon immortalité était longue sans personne a mes côtés, mes frère trouvé leurs compagnes mais moi je resté seul jusqu'à ton arrivé. Mon instinct ma dit d'aller voir Carlisle mais je ne savais pas pourquoi, et j'ai sentis une douleur atroce au niveau de mon cœur et je suis parti en courant dans la foret. Mon instinct me disait d'y aller et j'y suis aller sans réfléchir, c'est la que je t'ai trouvé avec l'autre. Je ne comprenais pas au début puis quand j'ai ressenti ta peine ainsi que ta douleur j'ai compris que tu étais ma compagne. Je m'en suis voulu de ne pas intervenir pour évité que tu souffre trop mais au début je ne savais pas que tu connaissais notre secret. Et je m'en veux de ne pas être intervenu, tu a souffert jusqu'à se que tu comprenne que j'étais ton compagnon.**

**- Je ne t'en veux pas Marcus, cet douleur ma permit de comprendre plus facilement cet situation. Je n'aurais jamais sus que tu étais mon compagnon si je n'avais pas ressenti toute les choses contradictoire avec lui. Quand je me retrouvé dans tes bras, j'étais a l'abri de tous danger, tes regard était si intense que sa me surprenais et cela me surprend toujours. Quand j'ai croisé ton regard la première fois, je n'es pas eu peur! Pourtant j'aurais dû, un vampire non végétarien qui se tient près de moi c'est un miracle, j'ai toujours pensé que vous n'aviez aucun contrôle contrairement au Cullen mais je remarqué que c'était faux.**

**- Pourquoi avoir pensé ça?**

**- Et bien Jasper qui est le dernier de la famille a être arrivé et qui était végétarien depuis peu, avait dû mal a se contrôlé alors je pensé que tous les vampires normaux était incontrôlable.**

**- Le sang animal rend les vampires plus a fleur de peau que les vampire traditionnel. Nous avons moins de problème avec le contrôle de notre soif, contrairement a eux et c'est surtout qu'ils sont beaucoup plus faible.**

**- Je ne veux pas devenir végétarienne, je boirais du sang humain mais que si la personne la vraiment mérité. Pas d'innocent!**

**- D'accord pas d'innocent.**

Je me retourné légèrement et il m'embrassa tendrement, il me serra dans ses bras et je me calé dans le creux de son cou. Je l'embrassé a cet endroit et son corps fut parcouru de frisson, nous restâmes un moment enlacé avant que je en me lève pour me changé. Je regagné le lit et Marcus s'installa a coté de moi, je fini par m'endormir dans ses bras réconfortant et sécuritaire.

Nous étions resté quatre jours a Forks avant de rentré a Volterra, mon père était heureux pour nous et ont lui a expliqué qu'avec le travail de Marcus se serais difficile de venir assez souvent. Nous étions dans le Jet nous ramenant en Italie, ou je reverrais mon ancienne famille le lendemain. Pour l'instant nous devions rentré par une entré différente de la grande porte, pour pas qu'il sache que j'étais là.

Notre Jet vient d'atterris et nous sortîmes pour monté en voiture. Le chemin jusqu'à Volterra fut assez rapide, en même temps je somnolé légèrement. A notre arrivé là bas, nous arrivâmes dans l'une des cours qui se trouvé du côté de notre ailes du château, je descendis de voiture et nous passâmes la porte menant a nos appartement. Marcus me souleva pour nous ramené dans notre chambre, mon ventre a prit un peu plus d'ampleur depuis la dernière fois. J'ai l'impression d'être enceinte de huit mois enfin d'après Marcus, il m'installa sur le lit et m'aida a me changer.

**- Je vais aller les voir, Félix restera devant la porte juste au cas ou! Repose toi d'accord?**

**- D'accord!**

**- Je t'aime Bella.**

**- Moi aussi Marcus!**

Il m'embrassa tendrement et sorti de notre chambre pour me laissé me reposé, je fini par sombré dans les bras de Morphée.

**POV Marcus **

Je sortis de nos appartements et regagna la salle du trône avec Démétri et Alec sur les talons. Les portes s'ouvrirent a notre arrivé et je les trouvé tous dans la salle, j'aller m'installé sur mon siège et Aro me regarda.

**- Alors ce voyage intéressant? **demanda Caius.

**- Très intéressant, il faudra que vous veniez la prochaine fois!**

Je me mis a pensé au Japon avec tous ses temples et son paysage. Pratique pour le petit Cullen.

**- Qu'es que vous avez vue?** demanda Aro.

**- Beaucoup de chose, ma compagne a une culture impressionnante!**

**- Oui elle est sympa notre sœur!** Dit Caius.

**- Bien revenons a notre sujet!** dit Aro.** Vous êtes venu plus tôt dans l'espérance de nous voir tous les trois et comme vous avez pus le constaté Marcus a dû raccourcir son voyage pour nous rejoindre, pourquoi?**

**- Nous inquiétons de savoir pourquoi vous vouliez nous voir et comme ma fille Alice ne peut pas savoir le sujet de votre demande, nous somme venu plutôt!**

**- Je vous l'ai dis au téléphone, j'aimerai que vous rencontriez ma compagne mais le problème c'est qu'elle n'es pas encore revenu de sa chasse. Donc vous devrez attendre demain!**

**- Qui est Marinella?** demanda le jeune Cullen.

**- Notre sœur, la compagne de Marcus. Évite de lire dans mes pensés cela vaudrais mieux pour toi.**

**- Pourquoi notre fille ne peu rien voir de se qui se passe au château? **

**- Et bien chère Carlisle, nous avons un garde qui nous protège contre se genre de chose! Jason ici présent,** dit-il en montrant le garde,** peu bloqué certain don a distance, nous l'avons rencontré lors de notre voyage pour venir vous voir. Mais vous étiez absent ou je dirai plutôt parti!** dit Caius en les regardant.

**- Oui nous avons dû déménagé certaine personne se posé des questions sur nous donc nous sommes parti.**

Je regardé en direction de Jason et hocha la tête, il m'en fit un en retour et je souris.

**- Personne n'es au courant de notre identité?** demandai-je innocemment.

**- Non personne mes enfants, ne fréquenté aucune personne dans leurs lycée et mon épouse et moi-même évitions de nous faire des amies!** dit Carlisle.

Je donné ma main a Aro et il me regarda.

« il ne doivent pas savoir pour Bella, Jason bloque le don d' Edward et Jasper juste au cas ou »

Il hocha la tête et nous reportâmes notre attention sur la famille Cullen. Nous vîmes Edward froncé les sourcils, dû au fait qu'il n'entend plus personne.

**- Je suis heureux que les lois ont étaient respecté! Ca aurais était fâcheux de devoir vous punir pour si peux enfin surtout toi Carlisle.**

**- Je comprend!**

**- Bon si nous n'avons plus rien a nous dire vous pouvez disposé nous nous verrons demain! ** dit Caius en se relevant.

**- Bien sur!** répondit Carlisle.

Ils sortirent tous de la salle du trône, j'attendis que les gardes nous signal leurs retour dans leurs appartements et je soufflé de soulagement.

**- Tu sais qu'ils ont menti!** dis-je a Caius.

**- Bien sur que je le sais, ils penses nous berné mais j'ai vue le jeune Cullen cogité a ta question.**

**- Je sais j'ai remarqué, Aro tu n'as touché aucun d'entre eux?**

**- Non aucun Carlisle a pensé que je lui aurais serré sa main mais je lui es dit que je préféré évité de voir des images de leurs chasse avant d'arrivé.**

**- C'est une réaction assez plausible!**

**- Comment va-t-elle?** demanda Caius.

**- Elle va bien son ventre a juste prit un peu plus de rondeur, j'ai l'impression qu'elle est enceinte de huit.**

**- Autant mais comment es possible, elle dois accouché maximum un mois!** dit Aro.

**- Je ne sais pas!**

**- Ou es qu'elle est?** demanda Aro.

**- Dans notre chambre elle dort, je l'ai mise tous de suite au lit. Elle est fatigué par le voyage et notre enfant remue beaucoup aussi!**

**- C'est compréhensible! Aussi non votre voyage c'est bien passé?** demanda Caius.

**- Oui, sont père et heureux pour nous est c'est le principal. Nous lui avons fait comprendre qu'il nous sera difficile de passé souvent , mais il n'as rien dit a se sujet. Il est un peu comme elle très compréhensible! Le plus drôle c'est quand ils ont étaient dans la cuisine pensant que je ne les entendraient pas. Il me trouve très différent du jeune Cullen, plus mature que lui!**

**- Tu m'étonne, un enfant de 17 ans qui croit tous savoir mais qui ne vie pas en dehors des histoires de Carlisle. Cela se voit qu'elle es plus mature que lui, elle sait faire ses propres choix ainsi que de savoir se qu'elle trouve le mieux pour elle! Vos caractères sont tellement ressemblant que je comprend pas comment elle a fait pour le supporté.** dis Aro.

**- Moi aussi je me le demande, mais au moment de leurs rupture elle a eu beaucoup de répondant! Elle n'as peur de rien est c'est ça que j'aime chez elle, elle est très caractérielle ont se complète parfaitement.**

**- Oui, aller va la rejoindre nous vous verrons demain!** dit Aro en se levant de son siège.

**- A demain!**

Je sortis de la salle du trône et renvoya Félix a ses quartiers, et je rejoignis mon ange qui dormait profondément. Je me changer et m'installa près d'elle, elle vint se blottir directement dans mes bras et j'embrassé son crâne.

**- Je t'aime Bella!**

**- Moi aussi!** murmura-t-elle.

Je passé le reste de la nuit a la regardé dormir, c'est l'une des choses qui vont me manqué quand elle sera vampire la regardé dormir. Mais je me dis que l'avoir avec moi pour l'éternité compensera se léger détail!

**POV Bella.**

Ma nuit fut agréable, très reposante en même temps j'en avais besoin. J'ai sentis Marcus me rejoindre durant la nuit et je me suis mise directe dans ses bras! Je ne connais pas meilleur endroit pour dormir. Je fus réveillé par de douce caresse sur mon ventre, j'ouvris les yeux pour croisé le regard carmin de mon amour.

**- Bonjour!**

**- Bonjour! **dis-je en me lovant un peu plus dans ses bras.

**- Tu a bien dormi?**

**- Oui très bien et encore mieux quand tu es venu me rejoindre cet nuit. J'aime dormir dans tes bras c'est l'une de mes addictions!**

**- Heureux que cela te plaise, aller nous devons nous levé et surtout toi tu dois te nourrir!**

**- Je sais!**

Il m'aida a me levé et nous allâmes dans la salle de bain pour nous douché. Nous en ressortîmes tous aussi vite et alla dans le dressing. Et bien maintenant je peu oublié les pantalon, je regardé pour trouvé une robe noir assez longue qui traine sur le sol avec des ballerine noir. J'enfilé le tous et Marcus m'aida a fermé ma robe, elle est très belle, des manche arrivant a la moitié de mon bras et qui remonte en un léger colle roulé, elle rend mon ventre encore plus visible c'est impressionnant.

**- Tu devrais mettre ça, il ne fait pas très chaud dans le château!** dit-il en me montrant un long manteau noir assez épais avec l'armoirie des Volturi sur le coté gauche de celui-ci.

**- C'est vrai que je n'es pas chaud et comme il y a une capuche se sera assez pratique pour ne pas qu'ils me reconnaisse tous de suite!**

Je mis les bracelets avec le blason de Marcus et celui des Volturi puis passa la chaine qui va avec. Je me dirigé vers la salle de bain pour me coiffé, je me fis une demi queue et boucla légèrement mes cheveux. Quand je fus prête Marcus m'aida a mettre le manteau ainsi que la capuche et nous sortîmes de nos appartements, pour aller dans les cuisines.

**- Bonjour Heidi!**

**- Bonjour ma reine, mon roi!** dit-elle en s'inclinant.

**- Pourrai tu me préparé un gobelet de sang s'il te plait?** demandai-je en m'installant sur le tabouret.

**- Bien sur ma reine!**

Marcus s'installa a côté de moi et j'enlevé ma capuche pour pouvoir boire mon sang tranquillement. Quand j'eu terminé, je la remis et Marcus alla vers la salle du trône et me laissa avec Félix et Démétri.

**- Comment vous sentez vous ma reine? **Demanda Démétri.

**- Ca va, juste que je suis un peu fatigué mais se n'es rien! **le rassurai-je.

**- Vous allez faire une bonne impression a votre entré!** me dit Félix.

**- Je te remercie!**

**- Nous allons pouvoir y aller ma reine!** me dit Démétri.

- **Très bien allons faire bonne impression, n'oublié pas vous devez resté près de moi jusqu'à se que je sois dans les bras de Marcus. Normalement j'aurai dû courir mais vous comprendrez que cela me serra difficile maintenant!**

**- Nous comprenons ma reine!**

Je hoché la tête et nous avançâmes doucement vers la salle du trône, les portes s'ouvrirent sur nos gardes ainsi que les Cullen au grand complet. Avec ma capuche qui recouvre plus de la moitié de mon visage ils ne peuvent pas me reconnaitre.

**- Mon ange te voilà a tu bien manger?**

Je hoché la tête et m'approcha de lui, il me prit dans ses bras et je humé son délicieux parfum.

**- J'aimerai te présenté a quelque amies si tu veux bien.**

**- Corso!** dis-je en italien.

**- Mes amies j'aimerais vous présenté ma compagne mais je pense que vous devez la connaitre.**

Se fut le signal pour moi d'enlevé ma capuche, ils eurent tous hoquet de stupeur en me voyant.

**- Be… Bella! **Souffla Alice.

- **C'est bien moi! **Dis-je en les regardant.

- **Tu ne peu pas être la compagne de Marcus! **S'indigna-t-elle.** Je l'aurais forcément vue tu es celle d'Edward!**

**- Ne pas confondre chanteuse avec compagne, c'est là le plus gros problème d'Edward mais je pense qu'il n'as pas eu de mal a se remettre de son chagrin dans les bras de Tanya!** dis-je en regardant le patriarche.

**- Tu a quoi?** demanda Esmée.

**- Comment le sais tu est pourquoi tu es ici déjà? J'ai fais en sorte que personne ne sache que tu nous connaissais!**

**- Se fut la ton erreur jeune Edward!** dit Aro en se plaçant près de moi.** Vois tu nous avons trouvé Bella dans les bois enfin surtout Marcus la trouvé pendant votre rupture. Je dois dire que tes mots son assez dur a encaissé même pour des vampires.**

**- Tu la laissé dans les bois?** dit Rosalie.

Marcus me regarda dans les yeux et m'indiqua Alice et Edward, je froncé les sourcils. Il se pencha sur moi et murmura a mon oreille « Ils sont ensemble ». Je hoché la tête et il me sourit tendrement, il embrassa mon front et nous regardâmes les Cullen.

- **Se qu'il a fait et très grave, laissé Bella dans les bois a était sa première erreur. La deuxième a était de la trompé pendant leurs relation!** dit Caius.

**- Tu la trompé?** demanda Esmée.

**- Je… oui je l'ai trompé!** souffla-t-il.

**- Et qu'es que tu attendais pour me le dire? Que je le découvre par moi-même? Sais tu que dans cet histoire il y a une personne qui en souffre le plus parce qu'il ne sait rien!**

Tous les Cullen se tournèrent sur lui pour savoir certainement qui souffre.

**- Il veut rien dire!** souffla Aro.

**- Je peu?** demandai-je a mes frères.

**- Bien entendu, petite sœur!** dit Caius.

**- Edward me trompé parce que c'était avant que je ne rencontre mon compagnon, avec Alice. J'espère que ça vous plait de regardé Jasper tous les jours en sachant que vous couchez tous les deux ensemble.**

**- Comment le sais tu? Tu n'es qu'une humaine sans importance!** dit Alice.

**- Je suis peu être humaine mais tu a bien monté ton coup avec lui!**

**- Nous savons que tu a fais en sorte qu'Edward soit avec Bella, pour pouvoir être avec lui derrière leurs dos!** dit Aro.

**- Comment tu sais ça? **demandai-je surprise.

**- Et bien c'est simple, j'ai touché accidentellement Alice lors de votre arrivé et j'ai tous vue. Votre plan pour que personne ne sache pour vous et aussi le fit que Edward soit avec Bella pour évité tous soupçon a la famille! Toute vos parti de chasse a deux n'en étaient pas, vous couchiez ensemble. Quoi de mieux que les visions d'Alice pour savoir quand le faire, mais aussi quand les autres seront occupé!**

Je reporté mon regard sur Jasper qui regardé tristement le sol, je m'en veux pour lui. Il est comme un frère pour moi, je regardé Marcus et je lui demandé l'autorisation silencieuse de m'approché de lui. Il me sourit tendrement et me l'accorda, je m'avancé entre les Cullen puis arriva devant lui. Je relevé doucement son visage et je croisé ses prunelles mordoré.

**- Jasper ne te rend pas coupable, tu n'as rien vue tous comme moi! Nous avons juste était des pions dans cet histoire. Ne te laisse pas abattre pour eux, tu peu être heureux a présent plus besoin de te mentir a toi-même.**

**- Comment le sais tu?**

**- Si tu te rappel nous avons passé beaucoup de temps a discuté quand ils aller chassé, et je voyer que tu revivais quand ils n'étaient pas près de toi. Tu la toujours sus mais tu n'as jamais rien dit, comme moi! Je savais que quelque chose cloché quand ils partaient ensemble chassé ou faire du shoping, mais je ne voulais rien savoir. Tu peu faire ce choix Jasper, ne plus te mettre dans de tel état juste quand tu es avec eux.**

**- Merci Bella!** dit-il en me serrant dans ses bras.** mon dieu tu es…**

**- Chut tait toi, de toute façons Edward ne l'entendra pas par tes pensés, ne gâche pas ma surprise!** dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

**- Marcus est que Jason peu…** dis-je en montrant Jasper.

**- Bien sur, Jason s'il te plait.**

Je regardé Jason qui hocha la tête, et j'envoyer a Jasper tous mon amour fraternelle pour lui et aussi mon pardon pour son attaque involontaire. Il me serra dans ses bras une nouvelle fois et me remercia, j'embrassé sa joue et retourna près de Marcus.

**- Bien premier problème réglé, la tromperie! Maintenant passons au suivant l'abandon!** dit Marcus. **Carlisle nous avons un problème vous avez laissé Bella alors qu'elle était dans le secret.**

**- Nous ne savions pas qu'il allait la laissé, nous pensions qu'il viendra avec en Alaska et quand il es arrivé seul en disant qu'il avait rompu avec elle. Nous lui en avons voulu, mais encore plus a Jasper! Nous pensions que c'était de sa faute que nous aillons du partir. Je suis désolé Jasper!**

**- J'aurais pus être coupable c'est vrai! Quand Bella c'est coupé avec le morceau de papier j'ai réagis instinctivement mais j'ai étais assailli par votre soif. Et la mienne Alice ne m'as pas laissé aller chassé ce jour là elle m'envoyer tous partout pour que la soirée soit réussi!** dit-il tristement.

**- Jasper, tu n'as pas a t'en vouloir pour cela! Alice avait tous prévus, je me demande même comment tu a fais pour l'empêché de lire tes pensés ce jour là. Elle ne vous a pas laissé chassé pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle voulait récupéré Edward. Déjà quand la soif d'un vampire se fait ressentir c'est assez forte alors un empathe avec la soif multiplié d'Edward nous arrivons a la catastrophe! **Expliqua Aro.

**- Tu n'as pas fait ça Alice?** demanda Esmée.

**- J'en avais marre de la voir collé a lui et quoi de mieux que de les séparés en m'en prenant au plus faible de la famille. Assoiffé la famille a était un jeu d'enfant, vous n'avez rien vue même pas toi Edward. Je savais que tu me reviendrai et toi aussi par ce que se petit jeu aurait était trop dur pour toi! Donc j'ai accéléré le processus!**

**- Bella pourquoi avoir dit qu'il était avec Tanya? **demanda Carlisle.

**- Parce qu'il aime les petit jeu a trois n'es pas?**

**- Vous êtes de vrai porc!** dit Rosalie.

**- Vous devriez avoir honte, faire souffrir deux personne remarquable avec vos secrets qui ont détruit notre famille. Je comprend mieux pourquoi vous étiez tous le temps ensemble toi faisant semblant de réconforté Edward d'avoir laissé Bella alors que tu étais heureuse de cet situation. Nous en avons voulu a Jasper pour vos bêtises.** s'indigna Esmée.

Un coup se fit ressentir dans mon ventre et je regarda Marcus.

**- Es que je peu m'assoir je tien plus là!**

**- Oh oui va s'y.**

Il m'aida a monté les escaliers et m'installa sur son siège, je soufflé de soulagement.

**- Par contre, Félix peu tu aller voir Heidi s'il te plait?**

**- Oui ma reine!** dit-il en s'inclinant.

Il sortit de la salle du trône a vitesse vampirique.

**- Tu a encore soif!** dit doucement Marcus.

**- Me déplacé me demande beaucoup plus d'énergie maintenant!**

**- Pourquoi aurait-elle encore soif? **demanda Carlisle.

**- Tu m'aide a me levé? Aro s'il te plait.**

**- Bien sur!**

Mon frère et Marcus m'aidèrent et j'enlevé mon manteau sous le regard étonné des Cullen.

**- Tu es enceinte?**

**- Oui Carlisle de Marcus.**

**- Qu'es que c'est? **demanda-t-il a Marcus.

**- Un enfant mi humain mi vampire, nous savons qu'il se développe très vite et que pour lui évité d'être trop faible elle doit boire du sang.**

Oh même moment Félix entre dans la salle avec mon gobelet.

**- Jasper retiens ta respiration!** il s'exécuta et je pris mon gobelet.

**- C'est du sang humain!** réalisa Carlisle.

**- Oui, il est assez fort pour la sustenté un moment. Mais resté debout l'épuise maintenant!**

Je bu mon gobelet en entier et le donna a Félix qui reparti aussi tôt.

**- Ca va mieux!**

**- Comment es possible?** demanda Carlisle.

**- Nous ne savions pas qu'il y avait une possibilité qu'elle soit enceinte! Dans la logique nous somme mort donc impossible de procrée comme pour les femmes mais apparemment nous nous somme trompé!** Expliqua Aro.

**- Nous avons fait des recherché pour comprendre cet grossesses et nous avons trouvé quelque résultat. Nous attendons la naissance pour en savoir plus sur l'enfant**. Dit Aro.

**- Vous avez essayer les échographie?**

**- Le problème c'est que le placenta est beaucoup trop épais pour que cela fonctionne. **dit Aro.

**- Comment tu te sens petite sœur?** demanda Caius.

**- Mieux cela ma fait du bien!**

**- Remet ton manteau pour ne pas que tu attrape froid! **dit Marcus en m'aidant a le remettre.

**- Ceci était ma surprise, je sais que cet grossesse comporte des risques!**

**- Quel risque? **demanda Jasper.

**- Si je ne suis pas transformé au moment ou l'enfant et sortit je peu mourir. C'est pour cela que le jour venu il y aura plusieurs personne avec moi qui ont un contrôle parfait sur leurs soif. Mes sœurs ainsi que mes frères seront présent a ce moment là! **expliquai-je.

**- Tu risque de mourir en donnant naissance a ton enfant!** réalisa Rosalie.

**- Oui c'est l'un des risques mais j'ai confiance en Marcus qui agira rapidement pour que cela sois évité.**

**- Combien de temps de gestation?** demanda Carlisle.

**- Un mois voir deux nous ne savons pas vraiment, juste a la taille de son ventre nous estimons qu'elle est a huit mois mais nous n'en somme pas sur ont ne peu pas dire de faire venir un médecin ici.**

**- Es que je pourrai l'examiné?**

**- Bien sur! **dit Marcus.

**- Mais avant j'aimerais réglé un problème si vous le permettez?**

**- Oui!** dîmes tous les quatre en même temps.

Il se retourna vers sa famille et regarda deux personnes en particulier.

**- J'aimerai, non j'exige que vous partiez tous les deux!**

**- Quoi mais tu peu pas faire ça!** s'exclama Alice.

**- Si je le peu et je le fais. Vous avez arrêté de faire parti de cet famille au moment ou vous avez monté se plan qui ont fait souffrir deux personnes innocente! Vous n'êtes plus des nouveaux née, vous pouvez aller ou bon vous semble même changé de régime je m'en contre fiche!**

**- Carlisle je …**

**- Je sais Aro. Si vous faite la moindre esclandre ou que vous révélé notre identité au humain vous payerai de vos vie et je m'en chargerais personnellement! Es que c'est clair?**

**- Oui très clair!** dirent-ils.

**- Maintenant récupéré vos affaires et partez je ne veux plus vous voir!**

Ils regardèrent tristement Carlisle et sortirent de la salle a vitesse vampirique.

**- Mon dieu se que ça fait du bien.**

**- Carlisle je ne te savais pas aussi…**

**- Méchant, autoritaire?**

**- Ont va dire ça!** dit Aro en souriant.

**- J'aimerai demandé quelque chose? ** dit Jasper en me regardant.

**- Oui?**

**- Es que je peu resté ici a Volterra?**

**- Tu veux rejoindre notre clan?** demanda surprit Caius.

**- En faite nous aimerions nous installé ici, si cela ne vous dérange pas?** Demanda Esmée.

**- Carlisle, Esmée? Nous ne pouvons pas resté!** dit Emmett.

**- Et pourquoi?**

**- Nous aimerions construire notre propre clan, nous aimerions adopté des enfants essayer d'avoir un semblant de famille!** Expliqua Rosalie.

**- Nous comprenons!** dit Carlisle tristement.

**- Vous savez que vous devrez certainement transformé ces enfants!** dit Marcus.

**- Oui nous savons, nous y avons réfléchi pendant plusieurs année avant de nous décidé!** dit Emmett.

**- Bien tant que les lois ne sois pas enfreins nous ne dirons rien!** dit Marcus.

Ils prirent le reste de la famille dans leurs bras et ils s'approchèrent de moi, ils me serrèrent a leurs tous et me souhaitèrent d'être heureuse. Je leurs souhaité la même chose et ils partirent a leurs tour a vitesse vampirique.

**- Bien pour répondre a ta question Carlisle vous pouvez resté ici! **leur dit Marcus.

**- Merci, au moins nous aurons un lieux ou ont n'es pas obligé de nous déplacé tous les 5 ans.**

**- L'avantage de vivre a Volterra Carlisle, personne ne sais rien et nous somme tranquille!** dit Caius.

**- Bien je vais vous laissez, je vais aller dans la bibliothèque pour lire un peu! **dis-je a Marcus.

**- D'accord mais n'oublie pas de te reposé!**

**- Oh t'inquiète d'ai que je suis dans la bibliothèque je vais m'allongé sur le canapé et certainement m'endormir avant le deuxième chapitre de mon livre!** dis-je en me redressant.

**- Es que nous pouvons l'accompagné? Comme ça cela me permettra de vous dire comment elle va mais surtout a savoir a combien elle es approximativement.**

**- Oui bien sur, tu a besoin d'un endroit pour cela?** demanda Marcus.

**- L'infirmerie pourrai faire l'affaire? ** demanda Caius.

**- Oui je pense que ça devrais aller!**

**- A tous a l'heure! **dis-je en embrassant Marcus.

**- A tous a l'heure, je t'aime!**

**- Moi aussi!**

Je descendis les escaliers et je pris le bras que Félix me tendait, je souris a Marcus qui prend ses précautions juste au cas ou! Nous sortîmes de la salle pour aller vers l'infirmerie.

**- Vous devriez rejoindre nos appartements, je vous préviendrez quand nous auront fini! **Dit-il a Jasper et Esmée.

**- A plus tard Bella! **Dirent-ils.

Ils firent demi tours et partir a vitesse vampirique, nous continuâmes notre route et arrivâmes a l'infirmerie.

**- Félix va voir Heidi et demande lui un gros pot de glace au chocolat! **dis-je en regardant le garde.** ne t'inquiète pas il ne m'arrivera rien avec Carlisle, il va m'ausculte et tu ne pourra pas y assisté donc autant que tu aille me cherché ça en attendant.**

**- Bien ma reine!** dit-il en s'inclinant.

Il partit a vitesse vampirique et nous entrâmes dans l'infirmerie, j'enlevé mon manteau et m'installa sur le lit.

**- Comment tu te sens?**

**- Bien j'ai juste de la fatigue mais je gère!**

**- En tous cas je peu dire que tu es rayonnante la grossesse te va a merveille.**

**- Merci.**

**- Es que tu peu relevé ta robe ne t'inquiète pas je vais mettre une couverture a la base de ton ventre pour pas que tu es froid.**

**- D'accord.**

Je relevé ma robe et il plaça la couverture sur mes jambes et il regarda l'état de mon ventre.

**- Es que tu le sens bougé?**

**- Oui a des moment il donne des coups.**

Il se mit a palpé mon ventre et je sentis deux coup bien distinct.

- **C'est étrange, j'ai senti deux mains de chaque côté!** dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

**- Deux mains? Cela voudrai dire que j'en attend deux?**

**- Je vais te faire un teste pour voir si tu a des jumeaux c'est se que nous utilisions avant l'apparition de l'échographe.**

Il plaça ses deux mains glacé de chaque côté de mon ventre et fit une légère pression dessus. Et la je sentis encore une fois deux coups a intervalle assez proche.

**- Je crois que tu attend des jumeaux, le teste consiste a savoir dans quel position son les enfants. Tu en a un la tête en bas et l'autre la tête en haut, l'accouchement devra se faire par césarienne!**

**- De toute façon le seule moyen de les sortirent et d'y aller avec les dents pour percé le placenta.**

**- Ca risque d'être douloureux!** dit-il inquiet.

**- Je sais, nous avons prévus de me donné de la morphine pour atténué la douleur!**

**- Ho vous avez tous prévue alors!**

**- Oui mais tu n'aurais pas était là pour me dire qu'il y en avait deux nous aurions eu une sacré surprise. Et je crois que ta présence sera la bienvenu pour t'occupé des enfants pour voir si ils vont bien.**

**- Qui va percé le placenta?**

**- Marcus veux le faire, comme ça une parti de son venin circulera un peu en moi avant de m'injecté une seringue directement dans mon cœur et de terminé en me mordant les poignets et chevilles.**

**- Bella je suis content de te savoir heureuse! Nous étions triste quand il arrivé sans toi. Ont en a tous voulu a Jasper pour se qui c'était passé!**

**- Je sais mais je l'ai dis a Edward que c'était de sa faute si il n'as pas vraiment pus se contrôlé. Il ne m'aurait pas envoyer sur la vaisselle ça ne serais jamais arrivé.**

**- Je veux bien te croire, c'est vrai que ce jour là Alice ne nous a pas laissé une minute pour aller chassé et Jasper est très sensible avec nos émotions plus la soif et bien c'est arrivé!**

**- Carlisle oublions le passé! **dis-je en me redressant.

**- Tu a raison pensons a l'avenir et a ceux de ses enfants.**

Je remis mon manteau et sorti de l'infirmerie pour trouvé Félix avec mon pot de glace.

**- Merci, je meure de faim!**

**- De rien ma reine!** dit-il en s'inclinant.

**- Bine nous allons aller prévenir Marcus, tu peu rejoindre les autres!** dis-je a Carlisle.

**- Je vais venir avec toi pour leur expliqué et j'irais les rejoindre.**

**- D'accord!** dis-je en mettant une cuillère de glace dans ma bouche.

Nous prîmes le chemin vers la salle du trône et les porte s'ouvrirent a notre passage.

**- Encore avec ta glace!** dit Marcus en souriant.

**- Que veux tu c'est la seule chose que j'arrive a gardé avec le sang. Nous avons une merveilleuse surprise!**

**- Ah bon es qu'es que c'est?** demanda Aro.

**- Et bien il va falloir tous prévoir par deux!**

**- Par deux?** dit Caius

**- Oui nous attendons des jumeaux mon amour!**

**- C'est vrai?** dit-il en regardant Carlisle.

**- Oui j'ai procédé a un teste pour savoir comment était placé le bébé et nous avons découvert qu'il y en a deux. Un la tête en haut et l'autre la tête en bas.**

**- J'y crois pas!** dit Marcus en me serrant dans c'est bras.** Deux bébé je vais devenir dingue!**

**- C'est plutôt moi qui devrais l'être je te signale que je les portes ses deux enfants et ça m'épuise.**

**- Carlisle sais tu quand elle va accouché?**

**- Moins d'un mois j'en suis sur les bébé n'aurons pas assez de place pour faire un mois complet. Ils sont déjà très grand et je crois qu'ils comprenne se qui les entours.**

**- Mon ange tu devrais te reposé! Veut tu de la compagnie nous avons pas mal de rendez vous et je ne voudrais pas que tu sois seule!**

**- Cela te dérange si j'ai Jasper avec moi?**

**- Non bien sur que nous! Allez me le cherché!** dit-il a un des gardes.** Ou es que tu sera?**

**- Dans la bibliothèque ne t'inquiète pas!**

**- D'accord!**

Il m'embrassa tendrement et Jasper entra dans la salle du trône. Je quitté les bras de mon amour pour aller vers la bibliothèque avec lui! Félix nous suivit de loin et Jasper ferma la porte derrière moi, je m'installé sur le fauteuil juste devant la cheminé.

**- Tu n'as pas trop froid?** s'inquiéta-t-il.

**- Non je te remercie.**

**- Pourquoi m'avoir demandé?**

**- Je voulais discuté avec toi. Je sais que tu pense que je t'en veux pour se qui c'est passé mais je ne t'en veux pas. Je me dis que si cela n'étais jamais arrivé, je n'aurais jamais sus que Marcus était mon compagnon. Certaine chose doivent être faite pour que chaqu'un trouve son bonheur, tu a fais parti de ses choses pour que je trouve la mien et je veux être la tienne pour que tu la trouve toi aussi ici a Volterra.**

**- Je te remercie d'avoir une aussi grande confiance en moi!**

Je pris ses mains dans les miennes. ** Jasper tu es comme un frère pour moi, certes j'ai Aro et Caius mais tu le sera toujours. Avec James tu ma protégé, et j'aimerais que se sois pareil ici. Bien sur il y aura quelque difficulté vue que je serais reine quand je serais transformé mais je pense que nous pouvons trouvé un compromis tous les deux!**

**- J'en serais heureux ma reine.**

**- Ca me fait bizarre de t'entendre le dire, les autres j'ai pris l'habitude mais ceux que je porte dans mon cœur le disent sa me fait bizarre.**

**- C'est un peu normal, tu n'as pas eu l'habitude de nous entendre te parlé ainsi et je sais que tu ferra une très bonne reine. Avec Marcus vous dégagé un telle amour beaucoup plus puissant que Carlisle et Esmée ou même tes frères.**

**- Tu a réussi a le ressentir!**

**- Oui, d'ai que tu es entré dans la salle du trône j'ai ressenti tous cet amour entre vous! Je ne sais pas comment cela et possible de s'aimé autant mais vous l'êtes tous deux et c'est très agréable de ressentir de telle chose.**

**- Je veux bien te croire. Dit moi ressens tu autre chose venant de moi comme mes enfants?**

**- Tu en a deux?**

**- Oui des jumeaux et Carlisle ma dit que j'accoucherai avant un mois.**

**- Tu veux savoir si je sens les sentiments de tes enfants?**

**- Oui j'aimerais beaucoup savoir j'essaierai de ne plus rien ressentir pour ne pas que tu sois gêné.**

Il me sourit tendrement et j'évité de ressentir n'importe quoi. Il me regarda étonné certainement par ce qu'il ne ressent plus rien venant de moi.

**- Tes enfants se sentent en sécurité et aimé, ils sont heureux d'avoir un père et une mère aussi aimante.**

**- Comment le sais tu?**

**- Et bien il m'envoie leur amour parentale, ils comprennent se que tu essaie de savoir et ils veulent aidé pour qu'ont le découvre.**

**- Crois tu que cela pourrai marché avec d'autre don comme celui d'Aro? **

**- Il faudrait essayer!**

**- Félix va me cherché Aro!** dis-je vers la porte.

**- Il est parti, lui aussi est heureux d'avoir une reine t'elle que toi! Tous les membres de la garde royale te respecte tellement!**

**- Je sais et il me le rendent bien je dois dire.**

On frappa a la porte.

**- Entré!**

**- Bella tu voulais me voir? **dit-il en entrant.

**- Oui Aro, j'aimerais que tu essaie de communiqué avec mes enfants, Jasper a ressenti leurs émotions a voir si toi tu peu entendre leurs pensé en me touchant le ventre!**

**- Je peu essayer mais je ne te garantie rien.**

Il se mit a ma hauteur et plaça ses mains sur mon ventre, mes enfants bouger et Aro sourit en sentant leurs mains contre les siennes.

**- J'arrive a les entendre! Ils sont très heureux et ont hâte de te rencontré, ils savent aussi qu'ils sont différent parce qu'ils communique déjà entre eux.**

**- C'est vrai?** dis-je étonné.

**- Oui, ils nous entendent et comprenne se qui se passe autour d'eux. Ils aimes les sons de nos voix mais surtout celle de Marcus et la tienne. Cela les apaises beaucoup de vous entendre parlé tous les deux.**

**- Moi aussi je suis heureuse qu'ils comprennent leurs différence et surtout qu'ils puissent nous entendre!**

**- Bella ils sont comme vous, ils vous ressemble!**

**- Tu arrive a les voir?**

**- Non c'est tous noir mais leurs caractère et exactement le même que le votre et de plus ils t'aiment énormément.**

**- Moi aussi je vous aime mes chérie. **dis-je en caressant mon ventre.** Tu pourra faire venir Marcus?**

**- Bien sur, nous terminons notre réunions et il te rejoindre.**

**- Merci Aro.**

**- De rien.** Il se leva embrassa mon front et ressorti.

**- Je suis heureuse qu'il est pus les entendre.**

**- C'est l'un des avantages de notre condition nos dons et cela permet de savoir ce que eux aime. Même si je sais déjà qu'il déborde d'amour pour toi!**

Je lui souris et me leva.

**- Je vais aller me reposé dans ma chambre j'ai besoin de dormir un peu!**

**- Je vais aller rejoindre Carlisle et Esmée, prend soin de toi!** dit-il en serrant dans ses bras.

**- Merci!**

Nous sortîmes de la bibliothèque et je pris le bras que Félix me tendait pour aller vers mes appartements, j'entré dans celle-ci et m'installa dans le salon devant la cheminé. Je pris mon livres et commença a le lire, mes enfants bougèrent beaucoup et j'eu pour idée de les calmé avec de la musique. Je me levé doucement et je pris mon Ipod et plaça le casque sur mon ventre et leur passa de la musique classique, ils se calmèrent au première note de musique. Je pris mes écouteur et m'installa confortablement dans le canapé tous en écoutant la même musique qu'eux! Je fini par m'endormir bercé par cet douce musique.

Les jours passèrent a peu près au même rythme sauf que je resté dans nos appartements, me déplacé était devenu difficile et quand je devais me déplacé Marcus ou Félix me porté pour m'emmené a l'endroit précis. Marcus a demandé a Félix de me surveillé de très près juste au cas ou j'accouché et qu'il n'était pas présent. J'étais dans notre salon a lire avec le casque sur mon ventre pour mes bébés, j'ai découvert que quand ont parlé pas ça les calmé mais là ça ne fait pas grand-chose.

Une douleur lancinante se propagea a travers mon ventre!

**- Mon dieu!** soufflai-je doucement.** FELIX VA ME CHERCHER MARCUS!** hurlai-je a sont attention.

La porte s'ouvrit a la volé sur Marcus qui me regarda paniqué.

-** Je crois que les bébé arrivé!**

- **Ok je t'emmène!**

Il me souleva et sorti de nos appartements a vitesse vampirique!

-** BELLA VA ACCOUCHER! **hurla-t-il dans le couloir.

Il m'installa dans la pièce aménagé pour mon accouchement et Carlisle ainsi que mes frères et sœurs entrèrent dans la pièce.

**- C'est pour aujourd'hui?** Demanda Carlisle.

**- Je crois bien!**

- **D'accord, Marcus vous devez vous préparé vue que c'est vous qui aller le faire!**

Carlisle m'injecta de la morphine qui me mit KO directe, je ne calculé plus rien autour de moi. Jusqu'à se que je ressente une douleur au niveaux de mon ventre.

**POV Marcus.**

C'est aujourd'hui nous allons voir nos enfants! Bella était a moitié endormi quand j'ouvris son ventre pour accédé au placenta. Je plongé et arracha avec mes dents le placenta, quand l'espace fut assez grand je sorti notre premier bébé. Aro l'enroula dans une couverture bleu et je sorti le deuxième ou Caius l'enroula dans une couverture rose. Les hurlements de Bella me brisé le cœur, je sais que ça doit être douloureux pour elle.

- **Mon ange, regarde!**

Aro et Caius s'approchèrent de nous et Bella sourit en les voyants. Les bébé sourirent en voyant leurs mères, j'embrasé son front moite et serra doucement sa main.

- **Bella? **

- **Il faut la transformé maintenant!** me dit Carlisle.

Je sorti la seringue contenant mon venin et lui planta directement dans le cœur, elle se crispa a l'entré du venin mais n'hurla pas. Je passé a ses chevilles et poignets pour que la transformation agisse plus vite.

**- Nous n'avons plus qu'a attendre!**

**- Pourquoi elle ne réagit pas?** demanda Aro.

**- La morphine doit certainement diminué la douleur!**

Les petits se mirent a pleuré pour être près de leurs mère je m'approché d'eux et les pris dans mes bras.

**- Ne vous inquiété pas votre mère va se réveillé, mes amours.** dis-je en embrassant leurs front.

**- Mon roi puis-je les auscultés?**

**- Bien sur Carlisle.**

Je posé nos enfants sur la table prévus a cet effet et Carlisle les ausculta.

**- Ils ont déjà des dents assez tranchante je dois dire, leur yeux sont bien grand ouverte et ont déjà leurs couleur adulte. Les yeux bleu pour le garçon et marron comme ceux de notre reine pour la fille.**

**- Je lui avais dit que j'aurais aimé que notre enfant est ses yeux! Et bien ont en a deux qui ont les notre.**

**- T'avais les yeux bleu?** demanda Aro.

**- Oui, les même que notre fils.**

**- La fille a les cheveux de sa mère mais avec quelque reflet noir dedans, le garçon a les votre mon roi.**

**- Vos portrait craché mais en miniature!** Dit Caius.

Quand Carlisle eut terminé nous les habillâmes avec tous les vêtements que leurs tante on acheté ils en ont assez. Les filles lavèrent Bella et la changèrent, je la pris dans mes bras et nous allâmes vers nos appartements, ils nous suivirent avec les enfants et j'installé mon amour dans notre lit. Les enfants furent mit dans leurs grand lit pour tous les deux, Bella ne voulait pas qu'ils soient séparé après leurs naissance donc nous avons fait faire un lit sur mesure par l'un des vampires du château qui est menuisier.

**- Nous allons te laissé!** me dit Aro en posant plusieurs biberons de sang dans le frigo.

**- Merci!**

Ma famille me serra dans ses bras et sortirent de notre chambre, je regardé mes enfants qui se tenais la main en dormant. Je les embrassé tendrement et alla m'installé près de mon ange pour les trois jours les plus longue de mon existence.

**POV Bella**

Ça brule! Faite que cet douleur s'arrête, j'en peu plus je veux mourir. Carlisle ma expliqué que si je ne veux rien perdre de mes souvenirs je dois y pensé. Alors c'est se que j'ai fais, mes parents, mon arrivé a Forks, les Cullen, mon anniversaire. L'attaque de Jasper, ma rupture avec Edward puis ma rencontre avec l'homme de ma vie. Ma grossesse et la naissance de mes enfants, mes deux anges. Je ne sais combien de temps je me suis souvenu mais je sais que la douleur était diminué a moins que mon corps ne s'y habitue.

Au bout de se qui me semblé une éternité, je commencé a attendre des voix autour de moi.

**- Carlisle cela fait déjà quatre jours et elle n'es toujours pas réveillé!**

**- Je sais mon roi mais je crois que la morphine a ralentit le processus de transformation, je ne vois que cet possibilité!**

**- Nos enfants la réclames, ils veulent leurs mère!**

Mes enfants mon dieu cela fait quatre jours que je suis en pleine transformation! Mon cœur se mit a accéléré brutalement, un bruit sourd continue puis se fut le silence total. Plus rien même pas la brulure qui c'est arrêté!

- **Mon ange?**

J'ouvris les yeux sur le plafond de notre chambre, mon dieu je vois beaucoup mieux, pas qu'avant j'avais des problèmes mais la je vois tous aussi bien l'air que les particules de poussières. Je détaillé la pièce et remarqua les fissures sur le plafond ainsi que les moindres particules de peinture. Ma contemplation arriva sur un homme extrêmement beau pas qu'il était moche avant mais la je le vois beaucoup mieux chaque trait fin de son visage et ses yeux rempli d'amour!

- **Marcus!** ma voix elle est différente une sorte de clochette.

**- Oui mon ange c'est moi, comment te sens tu?**

**- Différente, j'entend tous et vois mieux qu'avant!**

**- J'en suis heureux, tu n'as mal nulle part?**

**- Non pas vraiment juste que ma gorge mérite un peu mais c'est comme une démangeaison et pas une brulure!**

**- Tu va quand même devoir te nourrir un peu mon ange surtout si tu veux voir nos enfants.**

**- Ou sont-ils?**

**- Avec les autres dans la salle du trône, je ne savais pas quel comportement tu aurais a ton réveil alors je l'ai es éloigné.**

**- Tu a bien fais!** dis-je en me redressant rapidement.** Je crois que je vais devoir y aller doucement.**

**- Je pense aussi!** dit-il en me serrant dans ses bras.** Tu ma tellement manqué!**

**- Toi aussi, j'ai fais comme Carlisle m'avait expliqué pour ne pas perdre la mémoire!**

**- Donc tu te souviens de tous?**

**- C'est assez flou mais je m'en souviens!**

Il me serra un peu plus dans ses bras et je savouré cet étreinte qui ma temps manqué, il me relâcha et arriva avec une coupe rempli de sang.

**- C'est du sang humain mais d'une personne qui la mérité!**

**- Merci!**

Je pris la coupe et la porta a mes lèvres, ce sang est délicieux! Je terminé mon verre et lui tendis pour qu'il me serve un nouveau vers, je le bus en entier lui aussi et posa le verre sur la table. Je m'approché de Marcus et l'embrassa tendrement, il répondit a mon baiser qui prolongea pour le rendre plus passionné. J'aime l'embrassé sans avoir a respiré entre deux, il relâcha mes lèvres et déposa un léger baiser sur mon nez.

**- Tu devrais te changer!**

**- D'accord!**

Je l'embrassé du bout des lèvres et alla vers le dressing, je pris un jeans blanc avec un top blanc a manche court et des bottes a talons aiguilles blanche. J'aller dans la salle de bain et me déshabilla. Mon dieu, j'ai vraiment changer! mes cheveux son plus long avec des reflets cuivré dedans mes yeux rouge ne me choque pas vue que j'ai l'habitude d'en voir tous les jours. Ma peau est blanche es douce le reste de mon corps j'en parle pas, des formes assez généreuse je dois dire et ma taille est beaucoup plus fine qu'avant. Quand j'eu terminé de me détaillé je me dirigé vers la douche et me lava rapidement, quand je fus propre je sorti et me sécha rapidement. Je m'habillé rapidement me coiffa, je me fis une demi queue et laissa mes cheveux ondulé je me maquillé légèrement et sorti de la salle de bain sous le regard approbateur de Marcus.

**- Tu es magnifique!** susurra-t-il a mon oreille.

- **Merci je te trouve craquant aussi!**

Il m'embrassa et alla dans le dressing en revenant avec deux bracelet en cuir blanc, il les plaça a mes poignets et les regarda. Se sont les même que les noirs, je lui souris et nous sortîmes de la chambre a vitesse vampirique. C'est l'éclate totale la vitesse vampirique, je m'arrêté devant la porte avec Marcus qui s'ouvrit pour nous laissé passé. Toute la garde personnel ainsi que les Cullen et ma famille était réuni dans la pièce, mes sœurs étaient sur le sol avec deux enfant qui ont l'apparence d'un enfants de 1 ans si se n'es plus. Leurs visages se levèrent de leurs jeu et me virent, je m'avancé vers eux mais tous le monde s'interposa.

**- Laissé elle se maitrise!** leur dit Marcus.

Ils se reculèrent tous pour me laissé voir mes enfants, je m'avancé doucement et ils se mirent debout. Tous le monde fut surprit de les voir debout, j'avancé un peu plus et ils se prirent la main et coururent jusqu'à moi. Je me mis a leur hauteur pour les réceptionnés!

- **Mes amour je suis tellement heureuse de vous voir!** murmurai-je.

**- Nous aussi maman!** dirent-ils en même temps.

Je resserré ma prise sur eux pour les avoir plus près de moi, Marcus arriva et nous serra lui aussi dans ses bras. Ma famille sangloté sec et les autres étaient ému devant cet scène.

**- Mes anges! **Dit Marcus en embrassant ma tête et celle des enfants.

**- Ils nous ressemble tellement!** soufflai-je.

- **Oui ils sont nos portraits!**

- **Es qu'ils mange normalement?**

**- Les deux, sang et nourriture humaine. Ils grandissent très vite aussi, comme tu a pus le remarqué, Carlisle pense qu'ils font a peu près deux ans en tous cas selon leur morphologie.**

- **Aussi vite mais ils n'ont que quatre jours! **Dis-je en me redressant.

**- Nous savons mon ange mais Carlisle pense qu'il ne grandiront plus quand ils aurons atteint leurs taille adulte. Sois a l'âge de 18 ans.**

- **Bella tu n'as pas a t'inquiété, Carlisle veille a leur évolution et il prend des notes tous les jours!**

Je hoché la tête et me leva mes enfants tenures mes jambes pour pas que je m'éloigne d'eux. Le reste de ma famille vint me prendre dans ses bras et je leurs rendis leurs étreinte.

**- C'est incroyable je peu toujours pas voir en toi! **Dit Aro.

**- Démétri peu tu la détecté? **Demanda Marcus.

**- Non mon roi, notre reine m'est toujours invisible!**

**- Jasper essaie mes émotions!**

**- Je ne ressens rien ma reine, vous m'êtes imperméable.**

Je pris la main de Marcus et je commencé a voir ses souvenirs, je le lâché rapidement comme si j'avais était brulé!

**- Bella?**

**- J'ai… j'ai vue tes souvenirs!**

**- Quoi?** s'étonna-t-il.

**- J'ai vue tes souvenirs, je crois que j'ai le don d'Aro!**

**- Tu veux dire que tu a copié mon pouvoir?**

**- Je crois!** murmurai-je.** Alec puis-je t'emprunté ton pouvoir?**

**- Oui ma reine!** dit-il en s'inclinant.

Il s'approcha et je touché sa main, je ne ressentis rien. Et reporta mon attention sur Marcus.

**- Cela dérange si j'essaie sur quelqu'un?**

**- Non, mais qui?**

**- Félix?**

**- Oui ma reine!**

**- Pourra tu nous dire si je fais quelque chose sur toi nous le dire?**

**- Oui!**

Je me concentré sur lui et lui enleva sa vue!

**- Je ne vois plus rien ma reine!**

**- Mon dieu tu peu copié tous les pouvoirs! **dit Aro près de moi.

Je rendis la vue a mon garde et le remercia d'un signe de tête. Mes enfants attirèrent mon attention et je les pris dans mes bras. Quand notre filles me toucha la joue, je pus voir tous se qui c'était passé depuis leurs naissance! Ils étaient tellement inquiet sans moi a leur côté ils me voyer tous les jours mais je ne pouvais pas leurs répondre.

**- Bella tu sais que nous ne leurs avons pas encore donné de noms, je te laisse les choisir. Je n'es pas voulu les choisir seul!**

**- Choisi celui de notre fils je connais celui pour notre fille!**

**- Que dirais tu de Adam?**

**- J'aime beaucoup, est que dirais tu d'Esperance?**

**- J'aime!** dit-il en embrassant ma tempe.

**- Et vous vous aimez?**

**- Beaucoup!** dirent-ils en nous serrant dans leurs bras.

**- **_**Ils sont trop mignon!**_

**- Qui es qui a dit ça?** demandai-je intrigué.

**- Dit quoi?**

**- Ils sont trop mignon!**

**- C'est moi mais je n'es rien dis je l'ai pensé!** dit Sulpicia.

**- Tu a entendu les pensés mais comment?** demanda Marcus.

**- Adam, tu n'aurai pas un truc a dire?**

**- C'est moi j'entend les pensés de tous le monde!**

**- Esperance peu voir le passé!** leurs dis-je.

**- Et bien en voila des bonnes nouvelle!** dit Caius.

_**- Maman nous avons faim es que l'ont peu aller manger?**_ me demanda Adam par la pensé.

_**- Oui mon ange vous aller y aller!**_** Félix ramène les petits a la cuisine ils ont faim!**

**- Bien ma reine.**

Je relâché mes enfants et ils allèrent vers Félix et ils prirent ses mains. Quand ils furent en dehors de la salle, je me retourné vers ma famille et les gardes.

**- Bon maintenant vous allez me dire se que vous me caché!**

**- Nous ne te cachons rien Bella!** Dit Marcus.

**- Une chose vous ne savez pas mentir, même quand j'étais humaine vous ne saviez pas me trompé alors moi vampire je vous garanti que je le sais!**

**- Et bien…**_** nos enfants son complémentaire, ils ne peuvent pas resté l'un sans l'autre. Comme tu a pu le remarqué se sont de faux jumeaux et ils seront destiné a vivre l'un avec l'autre que se sois en temps qu'enfants mais aussi en temps que couple! Ils ne pourrons jamais être l'un sans l'autre.**_ me dit Marcus par la pensé.

**- Attend tu veux dire que nos enfants finirons ensemble?**

**- Oui, ils se complète si l'un souffre l'autre aussi et ainsi de suite. Nous l'avons découvert hier, quand Carlisle a voulu les auscultés chacun leurs tour. Nous avons faillis a la catastrophe, d'ai que nous les avons séparé ils ont commencé a se sentir mal et les deux ont perdu connaissance en même temps!**

Je chiffonné mon visage et posa l'une de mes mains sur mon front.

**- Et ont ne pourra jamais les séparés!** continua Marcus.

**- J'ai… j'ai besoin de réfléchir a tous ça!**

Je me retourné et sorti de la salle du trône a vitesse vampirique, j'arrivé sur le toit du château et me plaça sous l'une des arches en pierre. Je regardé le paysage et repensa a se qu'il ma dit. Nos enfants seront destiné l'un a l'autre, c'est inimaginable! Comment pourrons t'il vivre ainsi? Si il arrive quelque chose a l'un, a l'autre aussi ça arrivera et je ne veux pas perdre mes deux bébés, je viens a peine de les avoirs. Je ne veux pas les perdre, je les protégerais au péril de ma propre vie si il le faut mais ils ne mourront pas!

Je resté plusieurs heures sur ce toit a écouté les bruit du château.

**- C'est difficile pour elle! Savoir que ses enfants ne pourrons jamais se séparé, j'espère juste qu'elle n'as pas comprit se qui arriverais si l'un d'entre eux avait un grave problème!** souffla Aro.

**- Je crois qu'elle la comprit en partant!** dit Marcus. **Se sont nos enfants, une mère ressent facilement se genre de chose!**

**- Qu'es que nous allons faire? **demanda Athé.

**- Marcus comment va-t-elle réagir si ils leurs arrive quelque chose?** demanda Caius.

**- Je ne sais pas quelle serais ses réactions face a ça! Si ils leurs arrive quelque chose je crains le pire des situation.**

Pour moi si ils leurs arrivent quelque chose je tuerais ceux qui les auront blessé mais je me tuerais derrière. Marcus m'en voudra de pensé ainsi mais je ne peu vivre sans eux, je vais devoir les surprotégés jusqu'à se qu'ils savent se défendre!

**- Papa ou est maman? **demanda Adam.

**- Je ne sais pas mon ange, votre mère devait réfléchir a quelque chose!**

**- Je veux maman!** dit Esperance.

**- Je sais ma puce!**

_**- Maman ou est tu?**_

_**- Sur le toit mes chéries!**_

**- Les enfants ou aller vous?** demanda Marcus.

**- Cherché maman!**

Je les entendis courir dans les couloirs et plusieurs portes s'ouvrirent puis je sentis leurs odeurs près de moi. Ils vinrent près de moi et se blottir dans mes bras.

**-**_** Ca va maman?**_

_**- Oui je réfléchissais juste a certaine chose!**_

_**- Tu sais nous savons pour nous deux, ils pensés nous protégé mais nous le savions le jour de notre naissance. Nous somme complémentaire rien ne peu nous séparé et nous vivrons avec!**_ dit Esperance.

_**- Je vous aimes mes chérie.**_

_**- Nous aussi maman!**_

Je resserré a prise sur eux et embrassa leurs front, nous restâmes sur le toit a regardé le couché du soleil magnifique. Ils finirent par s'endormirent dans mes bras, je me levé et retourna a l'intérieur pour les mettre dans leurs lit. Je trouvé leurs chambres qui étaient juste a côté de la notre et les installa dans leurs lit après leurs avoir mit en pyjamas. J'embrassé leurs fronts et sortis de la chambre doucement, je sortis de nos appartements et regagna la salle du trône. J'ouvris les portes en grand et regarda ma famille.

- **Bella! **dit Marcus en se levant.

**- Je sais se qui se passera si ils leurs arrivent quelque chose même eux le savent!**

**- Quoi mais comment es possible?** demanda Caius.

**- Ils le savent depuis leurs naissance qu'ils devrons vivre ensemble et cela ne les dérange pas au contraire ils sont heureux d'être ensemble pour l'éternité! Oh est arrêté de vous inquiété je vais bien, j'ai remarqué que je n'es pas besoin de touché un vampire pour avoir son pouvoir je les possèdes déjà tous!**

- **Comment ça tu les possèdes déjà tous? **demanda Marcus.

Je les regardés et fis apparaitre une boule de feu dans ma main droite, ils reculèrent tous et je la fis disparaitre.

**- Comment es possible?** demanda Aro.

**- Je me l'explique pas, j'ai juste a pensé a un pouvoir et je l'ai c'est tous!**

**- N'importe lequel?** dit Caius.

Je lui souris et me rendis invisible, je me déplacé et apparue près de Marcus qui sursauta en me voyant aussi près de lui. Je le regardé dans les yeux et je lui rendis humain avec un cœur qui bat et tous le reste!

**- Oh mon dieu!** couina Aro.

**- Bella!** murmura Marcus.

Je le rendis de nouveau vampire et il caressa ma joue.

**- Tu peu faire n'importe quoi?**

**- Oui, je peu faire tous se que je veux. Même ça!**

Je me téléporté dans l'une des alcôves du plafond et regarda vers le bas.

**- Je suis là!**

Ils levèrent tous la tête étonné et je réapparu sur le siège de Marcus.

**- AH! **dit Sulpicia.** Tu ma fais peur!**

**- Désolé! J'ai juste a pensé se que je veux faire et je peu le faire!** leurs expliquai-je.

**- Et bien Marcus si ont nous avons dit que ta compagne était aussi puissante ont l'auraient jamais crue!** dit Aro en frappant l'épaule de Marcus.

Il me sourit et vint m'enlacé.

**- Désolé de devoir vous laissé mais nous allons retourné dans nos appartements!** dis-je le regard plongé dans celui de Marcus.

**- Bien sur a demain!** dirent ma famille en cœur.

Je nous téléporté dans nos appartements et je fis tombé sur le lit, je rampé vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement puis avec beaucoup plus d'envie. J'enlevé sa robe de cérémonie et détacha chaque bouton de sa chemise pour lui enlevé aussi! Il enleva mon top et mon soutiens gorge pour leur infligé une douce torture.

- **Bella les enfants!**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas ils ne nous entendent pas et ne viendrons pas non plus la porte et verrouillé de notre côté et ils n'entendrons pas nos penses j'ai déployer mon bouclier!**

Il reprit mes lèvres en possession après mon explication, il nous retourna et enleva mes bottes ainsi que mon jeans. J'enlevé son pantalon et il commença a descendre sur mon corps pour rejoindre mon bas ventre qu'il embrassa avec dévotion. Il retira mon shorty et le fit glissé le long de mes jambes a une lenteur affligeante, il remonta en embrassa mes jambes et souffla sur mon intimité.

**- Marcus!** murmurai-je.

Il écarta mes cuisses et glissa ses doigts sur mon centre gonflé de plaisir, il se mis a jouer avec mon clitoris et je gémis a se contacte. Il se mit a jouer avec sa langue et mon corps fut parcouru par un millier de frisson agréable, il joua un petit moment avant d'entré un doigt un moi. Je courbé le dos sous la divine sensation, il exerça de léger va et viens et je gémis bruyamment.

**- Marcus… je… oh oui! **Dis-je dans la jouissance.

Il remonta sur mon corps et m'embrassa tendrement, il me pénétra d'un coup et nous grognâmes de bonheur. Il se mit a bougé en moi et je griffé légèrement son dos qui le fit gémir en retour. Il se redressa sur ses genoux et plaça les miennes sur ses épaules et il se mit a battre en moi.

- **Oh… merde! **Dis-je haletante.

- **J'aime être au fond de toi, tu es si accueillante!**

**- Prend moi plus fort!**

Il se mit a battre plus fort en moi et je gémis encore plus, nous atteignîmes notre jouissance et il retomba sur mon épaule cherchant sa respiration inutile comme la mienne.

**- Je t'aime Bella!**

**- Moi aussi Marcus.**

Il m'embrassa tendrement et le baiser devint plus passionné, je sentis sa virilité se dressé a l'intérieur de moi et il se mit a bouger frénétiquement en moi. Nous passâmes toute la nuit a nous aimé de toute les façons possible, c'est pratique quand ont est un vampire et que l'ont ne doit pas se reposé! Le lendemain matin je me redressé du torse de mon amour après mon énièmes orgasme et alla vers la salle de bain pour me douché. Il me suivit et me colla contre son torse musclé.

- **Je t'aime!**

**- Autant que moi? **Demandai-je.

**- Plus!**

Il embrassa mon cou et nous allâmes sous la douche, quand nous fûmes lavé je retourné dans la chambre pour trouvé une robe blanche magnifique sur un cintre avec un costume blanc pour Marcus avec un mot dessus.

_**Enfilé ceci vous allez en avoir besoin!**_

**- Qu'es que c'est?** demandai-je intrigué.

**- Je sais pas mais autant les mettre! Nous verrons bien après pourquoi.**

Il m'embrassa et j'enfilé la robe pendants qu'il mettait son costume. La robe est vraiment merveilleuse, elle est longue avec une traine derrière de longue manche et un léger décolleté. Je mis la jarretière avec et mes talon haut blanc, j'aller me maquillé et me coiffé. Je me fis une demi queue et boucla mes cheveux quand je fus prête je regardé Marcus qui est vraiment magnifique dans son costume blanc. Je m'approché et l'embrassa tendrement, nous sortîmes de nos appartements ou nous trouvâmes nos enfants habillé de blanc aussi. Ils vinrent dans nos bras et nous embrassèrent tous les deux, ils prirent nos mains et nous tirèrent vers la salle de bal. Les portes s'ouvrirent pour laissé apparaitre une décoration blanche dans toute la salle avec un tapis blanc et des pétales de rose rouge. Tous le monde étaient habillé en blanc et Aro s'approcha de nous.

**- Qu'es qui se passe?** demanda Marcus.

**- Vous allez vous marié si nous devions attendre que vous vous décidiez en serais encore au même point dans 10 ans. Alors ont a prient les devant en vous l'organisant.**

Je pris mon frère dans mes bras pour le remercié et une musique commença nous avançâmes sur le tapis et nous arrêtâmes devant un prête vampire. Je ne vis rien de la cérémonie jusqu'à l'échange des bagues et nos vœux.

**- Je vous déclare roi et reine des vampires, mon roi vous pouvez embrassé la marié.**

Marcus m'approcha de lui et nous échangeâmes un baiser passionné. Les fleurs se mirent a volé tous autour de nous sous les applaudissement de la folle. Quand il relâcha mes lèvres nos enfants vinrent dans nos bras et nous nous retournâmes vers nos amies et notre famille. Tous le monde nous serra dans leurs bras pour nous félicité, puis une petite fête fut organisé ou comme met principal était le sang.

Toute la journée passa rapidement, tous le monde était heureux pour nous je fis la première danse avec mon époux et je passé dans les bras de mes frères.

C'est tous se que j'ai toujours voulu, une famille aimante, un mari et des enfants adorables. Le moment des photos arrivèrent nous en fîmes une de groupe puis plusieurs de nous deux et avec nos enfants. A la nuit tombé je me dirigé vers la terrasse et fis sortir tous le monde, mon mari se plaça a mes côtés et je fis apparaitre une boule de feu. Je soufflé dessus et un magnifique feu d'artifice commença les enfants étaient ébahis. Marcus m'embrassa tendrement sous les applaudissement des autre.

Dix ans ont passé depuis notre mariage, notre amour et encore plus fort qu'avant et nos enfants ont atteint leurs taille adulte depuis trois ans. Ils sont ensemble et s'aime énormément, que voulez vous ont peu pas aller contre le destin, c'est impossible! Nous n'avions pas eu beaucoup de problème après mon couronnement, les vampires me respecté a par quand ont s'en prend a ma famille. Là je ne fais pas de quartier, je détruis la menace!

- **Maman a quoi pense tu?** me demanda Adam.

**- Au passé mon chérie!** dis-je en embrassant sa joue.

J'ai beaucoup changer aussi, je ne porte que des robes. Je sais c'est une grande première mais en étant reine je me dois d'être présentable après de mon époux. Aujourd'hui nous recevons la visite du clan McCarty, celui de Rosalie et Emmett. Ils veulent nous montré leurs famille!

Depuis la séparation des Cullen, nous n'avons eu aucune nouvelle des deux traitre, certes cela ne me dérange pas mais je veille sur leurs agissement et d'ici peu ils auront une surprise de taille.

Carlisle, Esmée et Jasper sont resté vivre ici avec nous, j'ai donné la possibilité a Esmée d'enfanté comme a nos gardes les plus proches qui le désiré. Quand j'ai réalisé se souhait pour Esmée, elle a était très heureuse de donné naissance a un magnifique petit Ethan, assez mignon, il ressemble a ses parents. Bien sur l'enfants est a moitié vampire! Pour réalisé son vœux elle est redevenu humaine pendants ses deux mois de grossesse, quand elle a accouché je l'ai retransformé en vampire. Aucun problème a se changement nous en étions assez content.

Là je suis dans notre chambre occupé de me préparé, je pris une longue robe verte émeraude assez près du corps. J'attaché mes cheveux qui ont poussé, ils m'arrivent au niveau des reins et me maquilla légèrement. Je mis mon collier avec le blason des Volturi et mes bracelets de couleur vert pour suivre avec ma robe. Quand je fus prête je sorti de nos appartements pour me dirigé vers la salle du trône, les portes s'ouvrirent sur mon passage et je m'approché de mon époux.

- **Mon ange tu es magnifique dans cet tenue!** dit Marcus en me serrant dans ses bras.

- **Merci mon amour!** dis-je en l'embrassant.

Il s'installa a son siège et je pris mes frères dans mes bras puis mes sœurs et me plaça près de Marcus avec mes deux enfants. Les portes s'ouvrirent de nouveau sur le clan, composé de 6 personnes, ils nous saluèrent tous et je croisé le regard d'Emmett qui hocha la tête dans ma direction.

**- Bonjour a vous tous, bienvenu a Volterra.** dit Aro.

-** C'est un honneur pour nous d'être présent!** dit Emmet.

- **Que nous vos l'honneur de votre présence ici? **Demanda Caius.

**- Nous voulions vous avertirent, nous avons croisé Edward et Alice et ils ont construit leurs propre clan.**

**- Emmet tu nous apprend pas vraiment grand-chose!** dit Jasper.

**- Nous connaissons leurs agissement jeune Emmett!** dit Aro.

**- Vous savez aussi qu'ils décide de vous attaqué?** demanda Rosalie.

**- Bella?** me demanda Marcus.

**- Je le sais, je vais réglé le problème a la source!**

**- Sortez tous, vous aussi les enfants!** dit leurs père.

Tous le monde sorti nous laissant seule avec nos invités ainsi que mes frères et sœurs.

**- Bella tu t'expliqué?** demanda Caius.

**- Je les surveilles depuis que j'ai mes pouvoirs, je sais qu'ils recherche des vampires avec des pouvoirs assez puissant pour nous détruire. Ils n'ont pas apprécié que Carlisle les rejette parce qu'ils ont mentit sur leurs relations!**

**- Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit?** demanda Aro.

**- Aro si je n'es rien dis c'est que j'ai une bonne raison! Alice a trouvé un moyen de paré a Jason pour ces visions moi elle ne me vois pas pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle me crois encore humaine!**

**- Comment?** demanda Jasper.

**- Je lui déclenche des visions a distance, je lui montre des moments ou je suis malade et ou je vieillis. Je lui es fait croire que je refusé la transformation, et la elle pense que je vais bientôt mourir d'une grave maladie dégénérescente. Un cancer, je lui est montré une vision ou Marcus voulu me transformé mais la tentative a échoué par ce que mon cœur s'arrêtera avant le processus de transformation. **

**- Pourquoi ces visions?** demanda Carlisle.

**- Elle attend ma mort pour attaqué, car elle sais que vous seriez tous en deuil et triste quel meilleurs moyen pour elle de vous attaqué a ce moment là?**

**- Ils veulent profité de notre faiblesse pour s'attaqué au château, mais comment le sais tu? **demanda Caius.

**- Dans tous mes pouvoirs j'ai celui de prédire l'avenir. Pas comme Alice sur les décisions prise des gens mais je vois tous se qui se passera a chaque seconde, de chaque minute a chaque heures de chaque jours. Elle ne peut pas voir comme moi, cet visite je l'ai vue il y a dix ans, ainsi que tous le reste bien entendu!** dis-je en me dirigent vers l'une des fenêtres.

**- Comment a tu pus nous le caché?** demanda Marcus.

**- Simple en ma présence vous n'avez aucun risque pour ses visions, en même temps je la laisse voir se que je décide et pas autrement. Je vous l'aurais dis avant elle vous aurez vue organisé une défense alors qu'il ne faut rien faire. Le jour ou elle me voit morte, je vais attaqué et les détruire!**

**- Comment compté vous vous y prendre?** demanda Jasper.

Jasper est devenu mon garde personnel, il es mon major comme Marcus a Démétri en major! Il est fin stratège, quand je suis devenu reine Marcus ma demandé de choisir parmi tous les gardes présent d'en choisir deux et j'ai choisi Jasper ainsi que Jason comme second en cas d'absence du premier.

**- C'est assez simple Jasper, le jour ou ils se décident a venir je me téléporte la bas et je détruis leurs clans. Puis je trouverais un endroit ou ils seront prisonniers pour les décennie a venir!**

**- Et ton plan va fonctionné? **Demanda Caius.

**- Caius! **Dis-je en me retournant sur mes proches. **Si je n'étais pas sur que cela fonctionnerais je ne le ferrais pas, je ne suis pas si bête entre mes visions ainsi que tous se que je sais sur eux se sera assez simple pour moi de les punirent! Ont ne s'en prend pas a ma famille sans en subir les conséquence. Vous rappelez vous de Stéphan?**

**- Oui une menace pour notre clan, il veut nous détrôné pour faire régné le chaos sur le monde vampirique!** dit Aro.

**- Quand j'ai vue l'une de ses attaques j'y suis aller et j'ai exterminé son clan. Il a rassemblé plus de 70 vampires pour passé a l'acte. Quand je suis apparue devant lui, il a pensé me détruire cela aurait était si simple pour lui. Quand ils ont voulu m'attaque je n'es eu que d'autres choix de les éliminés, je vous rassure il est encore vivant mais dans une endroit ou personne ne le trouvera peu être dans 5000 ans si il n'as pas était rongé par sa créature. Mais je veille au grain, rien ni personne ne pourra le sortir de là! Bien sur je ne garanti pas vraiment sa survie enfin si le volcan ou il est ne se réveil pas.**

**- Tu la emprisonné dans un volcan?** demanda Aro surprit.

**- Oui je l'ai fais, j'ai creusé une cavité dans le volcan qui est entièrement recouverte d'un métaux impossible au vampire de détruire. Comme celle qui se trouve ici, il est dans le noir et sa seule lumière et la lave en fusion a 50 mètre plus bas!**

**- Rappelai moi de ne jamais la contrarié!** dit Emmet tous bas.

**- Tu n'as rien a craindre Emmet, c'est surtout ceux qui s'en prenne a ma famille. Mais j'ai prévus au cas ou si il viens a sortir une petite surprise!** dis-je en regardant Carlisle.

**- Les loups?**

**- Les modificateurs j'en es trouvé quelques un dans un village pas trop loin du volcan et ils veillent au grain juste au cas ou!**

**- Tu t'es allié avec des loups?** dit Caius dégouté.

**- Se ne sont pas des loups garou cela sont beaucoup trop différent pour en être. Ils se transforme a volonté et pas a chaque pleine lune. Vos mieux les avoirs dans notre camp que contre nous!**

**- Pourquoi?** demanda Aro.

**- C'est loup son des protecteurs, ils protège les humains de nous les vampires!** expliqua Carlisle. **Comment avez-vous fait pour les convaincre?**

**- Leurs tribut aller être détruite par des vampires et je l'ai es sauvé au moment ou j'ai enfermé Stéphan. Ils m'ont demandé se qu'ils pouvaient faire pour me remercie et je leurs et expliqué que j'avais enfermé un vampire dans le volcan et qu'ils devaient veillé au grain juste au cas ou!**

**- Tu es incroyable!** souffla Marcus.** Je sais maintenant pourquoi je t'aime!** dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

**- Donc pour l'histoire d'Edward et Alice le jour ou ils attaquent ils se retrouverons au même endroit que lui de préférence séparé. Je ne voudrais pas qu'ils profite de moment a deux! La personne qui a le plus de rancœur est Alice, pour elle j'ai détruit sa famille en arrivant dans vos vies! Elle a tous vue mon arrivé chez vous ainsi que la visite surprise de Marcus. Mais elle n'as pas prévus qu'Edward m'abonnerait dans la foret, par ce que la foret lui a était invisible a cause de Sam qui rodé dans les parages. C'est pour cela que ça la surprise de me voir avec vous, parce qu'elle ne savait pas que Marcus me trouverait en m'emmènerait avec lui!**

**- J'ai toujours dit qu'elle était folle!** dit Rosalie.

**- Je le conçois chère Rosalie mais elle vous a tous manipulé pour son propre bien, me faire apparaitre a était simple. Mais m'éliminé la était beaucoup moins!**

**- T'éliminé mais quand?** demanda Aro.

**- Aro tu arrive a voir tous se qui se passe en touchant les personnes quand tu la touché elle a décidé de se que tu devais voir! James a était engagé par elle pour m'éliminé, quoi de mieux pour des nomades de se faire accusé! Victoria c'est elle qui lui a dit de me suivre. Elle en voulait pas, pour ne pas mourir elle non plus mais Alice la payer assez cher pour le faire!**

**- Mon dieu mais c'est horrible!** souffla Esmée.

**- Donc comme je vous les dis, je m'occuperais d'eux en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire!**

**- Et bien et quand doit arrivé ta sois disant mort?** demanda Caius.

**- Cet nuit, pour l'instant la vision qu'elle a eu c'est moi aillent du mal a respiré! Je suis sensé être sous respirateur et mon cœur s'arrêtera a 20h ce soir!**

**- Et bien pour une sois disant mourante tu es en pleine forme!** dit Aro en rigolant.

**- Tu ne partira pas toute seule au moins?** demanda Marcus.

**- J'emmènerais Jasper et Jason avec moi si cela peu te rassuré!**

**- Je préfère! Combien y aura-t-il de personne?**

**- Juste une quinzaine pas plus rassemblé des vampires avec de puissant pouvoir requière beaucoup de temps et de patiente. Quand elle me verra elle comprendra son erreur, se fié a ses visions ne lui aura apporté aucune aide. De plus j'ai des amis dans la région ou ils se trouve, ils demande juste a se défoulé un peu en contre parti de me laissé passé sur leurs terre!**

**- Qui?** demanda Carlisle.

**- Les quilleutes, Jacob mon ami d'enfance est un loup. Et comme mon père est avec Sue Clearwater, j'ai demandé a Jacob si je pouvais passé sur la réserve pour voir par moi-même comment il aller.**

**- Tu a étais le voir? **demanda Marcus.

**- J'aimerais beaucoup le voir mais je veux d'abord ton avale concernant cet visite. Bien sur j'aurais une apparence humaine et je me vieillirais de 10 ans pour qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent de rien!**

**- Tu pourra aller le voir quand cet histoire sera réglé avec cet sois disant attaque.**

**- Je te remercie!** dis-je en l'embrassant.

**- Bon je sais pas vous mais moi, j'irais bien cassé la croute!** dit Caius en se levant.

**- Cassé la croute sérieusement?** demanda Marcus.

**- Oui bon, je vais aller me nourrir si vous préféré!**

**- Mieux beaucoup mieux!** dit Athé en l'embrassant.

**- Si vous voulez ils y a du sang animal dans les cuisines, Carlisle peu tu leurs montré?**

**- Bien sur ma reine!** dit-il en s'inclinant.

Ils sortirent tous nous laissant seule Marcus et moi.

**- Comment fais tu pour prévoir tous a l'avance?** dit-il en se plaçant dans mon dos.

**- J'ai toujours une longueur d'avance sur se que je fais! Elle ne me verra pas venir.** dis-je en regardant les jardins.

Nous avions réorganisé tous le château maintenant la salle du trône se trouve dans une grande salle ou le soleil passe. Les visites ont étaient annulé pour notre tranquillité a tous, pour le sang nous prenons des prisonniers qui n'ont aucune remise de peine et aussi qui ont commit de grave délit. Meurtre attentat, tous y passe. Ils se font vidé de leurs sang par quelque de sur de préférence un vampire et nous le conservons dans les frigos du château. Comme ça tous le monde y trouve son compte.

**- Tu a tellement changé de chose en 10 ans! D'abord le château, tu a ré agencé certaine pièces pour nous évité de resté enfermé comme autre fois! Les murs et les grilles ont étaient surélevé pour notre tranquillité, les avions et autres ne bénéficie plus de l'accès au dessus de nos terres. Pour le sang tu a trouvé une bonne solution, je crois que j'ai bien fais te t'épousé! Tu a fais plus de chose en 10 ans que nous en presque 2000 ans d'existence!**

**- Le changement est toujours une bonne chose et quand tu regarde tous le monde est heureux, nous vivons normalement entouré de nos proches. Nous avons fait une salle de cinéma ainsi qu'un bowling et une salle de discothèque! Je sais plus pourquoi ont la fait cela.**

**- Parce que les enfants le voulaient! Les notre et ceux de nos frères et sœurs, c'est la jeune génération que veux tu.**

**- Heureusement que la pièce est insonorisé!**

**- Oui!** dit-il en embrassant ma joue.

Nous regardions les enfants jouer dans le jardin avec leurs cousins, ils sont tous a moitié vampire et ressemble beaucoup a leurs parents. Ils me serra un peu plus dans ses bras et embrassa mon cou.

**- Que veux tu faire ce soir?** murmura-t-il au creux de mon cou.

**- Exterminé un clan en première parti de soirée et je suis toute a toi toute la nuit!**

**- Intéressant comme proposition, j'approuve totalement. Aller viens allons nous nourrir un peu!**

Il prit ma main et nous sortîmes de la salle du trône pour aller vers les cuisines, j'entré dans la salle ou le silence se fit!

**- Détendez vous! Nous venons juste récupéré deux poches de sang!**

J'ouvris le frigos par ma seule pensé en sorti deux poches, je le refermé et les poches arrivèrent dans ma main.

**- Vous inquiétez pas ont vous laisse!**

Nous ressortîmes aussi vite de la cuisine pour regagné nos appartements, je m'installé dans la salon et fis venir un livre jusqu'à moi. Marcus s'en choisi un et nous lûmes pendants un long moment, quand la vision de ma mort pour Alice passa je vis son attaque. Je me relevé et alla me changer, j'enfilé une longue robe noir ainsi que ma cape qui recouvre la totalité de mon corps. Je me retourné sur Marcus qui me regarda ébahit, je m'approché et l'embrassa tendrement. Nous sortîmes de nos appartements et alla vers la salle du trône, les portes s'ouvrirent et je trouvé Jasper et Jason habillé des tenue des Volturi.

Depuis que Jasper fait parti de la garde il a reprit son anciens régime, il se sent beaucoup mieux vue qu'il n'as pas a se contrôlé en face d'humain.

**- Nous allons pouvoir y aller, ils se préparent a levé le camp!**

- **Et pour tes amis? **Me demanda Marcus.

**- Je vais appelai Jacob et lui dire de nous rejoindre!**

Je sortis mon téléphone et composa le numéro de Jacob, il répondit au bout de deux sonnerie.

**- Allo?**

**- Bonjour Jacob!**

**- Bella, tu m'appel pour ce dont nous avons parlé?**

**- Oui, nous allons partir! Préparé vous ont se rejoins là bas!**

**- D'accord!**

Je raccroché et regarda ma famille, je les pris dans mes bras et je mis ma capuche qui caché plus de la moitié de mon visage. Mes gardes firent pareil et je nous téléporté près des loups, ils furent un peu surprit de nous voir arrivé ainsi.

_**- Jacob!**_

**- **_**Bella! Alors comme ça ont va détruire des vampires?**_

_**- Oui, ils menace notre tranquillité ainsi que celle de toute les créatures de ce monde! Et je préfère évité tous débordement!**_

_**- Nous comprenons ton point de vue! Bon qu'es qu'ont fait?**_

_**- Nous allons a leurs rencontres, ils ne vous détecterons pas avec vos odeurs! Vous vous placé derrière eux et si ils attaques vous tapé dans le tas! Cela vous va?**_

_**- Oui!**_ dirent-ils en cœurs.

Je m'avancé avec les garçons sur le terrain qui était celui de baseball, je vis plusieurs vampires s'agité a l'effervescence du combat qui les attendent. Une brume recouvré la totalité du terrain et nous sortîmes des arbres dans une parfaite synchronisation, je m'avancé vers le groupe et m'arrêta.

_**- Jason s'il te plait!**_

_**- Oui ma reine!**_** Nous venons vous arrêtez!**

**- Oh regardé ça les Volturi nous envoie leurs chien pour nous détruire!** dit Alice en rigolant.

- **Vous ne pouvez rien contre nous, nous sommes plus nombreux alors que vous vous n'êtes que trois! Le calcule est vite fait!** dit Edward.

-** Notre reine bien aimée est décédé et nous venons vous empêché de nuire!** s'exclama Jason.

- **Oh comme c'est dommage! **Dit Alice en faisant semblé d'être triste. **Elle n'avait cas se faire transformé, si elle était moins stupide et égoïste elle l'aurait fait! De toute façons vous n'êtes rien que de la vermine! **Cracha-t-elle.

_**- Montré leurs vos visages!**_

Mes gardes enlevèrent leurs capuches et Edward et Alice furent surprit de voir Jasper.

**- Jasper? Me dit pas qu'ils ont réussi a t'enrôlé? ** demanda Alice.

**- Je serre ma reine, et je dois vous détruire cela a était son dernière ordre avant de nous quitté!**

- **Tu ne peu rien contre nous, tu n'es pas assez fort pour nous maitrisé même avec ton don! ** dit Edward.

**- Au contraire!**

_**- Jacob tu peu t'avancé!**_

_**- Bien!**_

Les loups avancèrent en ligne derrière eux et certain vampire commencèrent a avoir peur.

**- Nous ne somme pas assez idiot pour venir sans escorte!**

**- Vous faite copain, copain avec ses batards!** Cracha Edward.

Les loups se mirent a grogné a ses paroles.

**- TUE LES TOUS! **hurla Alice.

Les vampires s'attaquèrent directement aux loups et certains s'attaquèrent a nous, Jason et Jasper se débarrassèrent d'eux assez facilement. Quand les loups eurent détruit plus de la moitié d'entre eux j'arrêté le combat.

- **Une petite minute! **Soufflai-je.

Tous le monde s'arrêta pour regardé dans ma direction.

**- Tu te prend pour qui pour arrêté un combat! **Cracha Alice.

**- Tu veux vraiment le savoir? **Demanda Jasper.

**- De préférence maintenant et pas dans 100 ans!**

**- Ma reine? **Dit Jason.

**- Sa reine? **Dit Edward surprit

**- Laisse ils ont besoin d'une leçon et je vais leurs donné! Vous voulez vraiment savoir qui je suis?**

**- Et ben oui!**

Je souris et abaissa ma capuche.

**- Mais tu devrais être morte je t'ai vue mourir!** s'énerva Alice.

-** C'est tellement simple de jouer avec toi Alice! Je suis un vampire depuis plus de 10 ans maintenant. Te trompé a était très facile, tu te fixe trop sur tes visions. Cela ta ramené a ta perte, tu attendais ma disparition pour attaqué le château par ce que tu savais que ma famille serait triste par ma perte!**

**- Comment…**

**- Comment je le sais? Et bien en devenant vampire je me suis découvert quelque pouvoirs, mais le plus intéressant et celui de voir l'avenir! Ho je te rassure se ne sont pas des visions suite aux choix des gens, moi j'ai tous vue même ton attaque stupide! Je me suis dis autant la faire mariné et je vais lui envoyer des visions de moi mourante comme ça elle ferra son attaque mais n'iras pas plus loin que se terrain!**

**- C'est impossible!** souffla-t-elle.

**- Justement ça l'ai et ton idée d'engagé James pour m'éliminé était ingénieuse mais tu n'as pas prévus que la famille ferrait tous pour me sauvé!**

Les loups se mirent a grogné a ma phrase.

**- Donc comme je le disais je suis la pour donné une leçon, les vampires derrière toi vont mourir dans d'atroce souffrance, mais vous deux vous ne mourez pas. J'ai d'autre projet pour vous un endroit très sympathique ou il fait chaud 24h/24, vous allez adoré!**

**- Détruisais là! ** dit Edward.

Dommage, tous les vampires arrivèrent sur nous et terminèrent leurs courses en poussière. Ils voulurent se sauvé mais les loups les arrêtèrent et les firent se reculé sur nous.

_**- Bella ont peu s'amusé avec eux? Je te promet que nous ne les tuerons pas!**_

_**- Allez si faite vous plaisir!**_

Les loups se jetèrent sur eux et se mirent a les mordre et a les démembrés. Ils ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'il ne reste plus que leurs tronc ainsi que leurs tête.

**- Pourquoi nous laissé vivant?** demanda Edward.

**- Je vous l'ai dit votre mort serait trop simple, je vais vous emmené dans un endroit merveilleux. Vous y trouverez quelqu'un aussi là bas, mais n'espérait pas vous échappé cela vous sera impossible.**

**- Bella?** m'appela Jacob.

**- Oui?**

**- Putain Bella tue nous! **dit Alice.

**- Ferme là!**

Je leurs coupé la parole et tous le monde souffla de bonheur. Mon ami s'approcha et me prit dans ses bras.

**- Je suis content de te revoir, même si c'est en vampire!**

**- Je suis heureuse aussi, je passerai voir mon père prochainement peu être a mon retour de leurs nouveau lieu de résidence!**

**- Cela ne me dérangera pas, tu peu venir quand tu veux a la réserve tu es la bienvenu parmi nous!**

Il me serra une dernière fois dans ses bras et les autres me prirent eux aussi dans leurs bras. Ils me relâchèrent et partir vers les bois, nous entendîmes des hurlements qui s'éloignèrent de plus en plus.

_**- Merci pour votre aide!**_

_**- De rien!**_

**- Bien emmenons ses déchets dans leurs nouvelle demeure.**

Je fis lévité leurs membres et nous disparûmes pour arrivé au dessus de la lave en fusion. Aucun risque pour nous de tombé, vus que nous lévitons! J'ouvris les deux cages et les plaça a l'intérieur.

**- Regarde Stéphan, je t'ai ramené de la compagnie!**

**- Libère moi!** ragea-t-il.

**- Tous de suite les grands mots! Tu sais très bien pourquoi tu es là, soit votre bêtes vous rongera ou sois la nature prendra ses droits en vous tuer c'est aussi simple que cela!**

**- Tu ne peu pas nous laissé là!** dit Edward.

-** Si je le peu. ON NE S'EN PREND PAS AU VOLTURI SANS EN PAYER LES CONSEQUENCE!** claquai-je fortement.

- **Ne t'inquiète pas Edward nous arriverons a nous sortir de là!** Dit Alice sur d'elle.

**- Tu ma bien l'air sur de toi, a tu vue ou tu te trouve?**

**- Pas vraiment a par dans une cage près d'une source de chaleur!**

**- Es que tu veux voir se qui va te tuer d'ici quelque temps?**

Elle hocha la tête et j'ouvris sa cage pour la faire lévité jusqu'à moi et la lâcha. Elle hurla de toute ses forces et je l'arrêté avant la lave en fusion.

**- Alors maintenant tu me crois quand je dis que vous finirez par mourir?** dis-je en la mettant devant moi.

**- Tu ne peu pas faire ça!** paniqua-t-elle.

**- Et bien si je le peu, tu a voulu tuer ma famille tu en paye le prix!**

**- Je ferrais tous se que tu voudra mais ne nous laisse pas!**

**- Carlisle vous a laissez un chance il y a 10 ans, vous n'avez pas sus en profité c'est votre problème. Vous allez resté ici une dizaine d'année, mais je pense pas que vous puissiez vivre aussi longtemps. Profité bien de cet endroit car c'est la votre seule lieux de résidence.**

**- NON! **hurlèrent-ils.

Je nous téléporté dans la salle du trône devant ma famille surprise!

**- L'affaire est réglé ils ne nous ennuierons plus!**

Tous le monde se prit dans les bras l'un de l'autre et je sortis de la salle du trône pour aller dans nos appartements pour me changé. Personne ne me suivis et je préfère ainsi, j'enfilé une jeans noir avec un pull noir, mes bracelets noir et je me fis une queue de cheval.

**- Bella ou es que tu va? **Demanda Marcus.

**- Voir mon père, si j'y vais aujourd'hui il sera heureux de me voir! Je ne rentrerais pas tard et ne t'inquiète pas il ne m'arrivera rien!**

**- D'accord! **Dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras**. Je t'aime mon ange.**

**- Moi aussi mon amour plus que tous.**

Je l'embrassé tendrement et je pris une veste noir pour suivre avec ma tenu, ma chaine pendait a mon cou et je me téléporté jusque chez Jacob qui fut surprit de me voir dans son salon.

**- Bon dieu Bella tu peu pas faire comme tous le monde et sonné?**

**- Ou serait la parti drôle de mon apparition dans se cas?**

**- Il y en a pas voila pourquoi!**

**- Leah n'es pas là?**

**- Non elle est chez sa mère, pour lui montré qu'elle se porte bien! Ecoute Bella je dois te dire quelque chose.**

**- Oui qu'es que c'est? **fige semblant d'être intrigué.

Je sais se qu'il va me dire, que mon père sait a propos des légendes et qu'il es au courant pour moi!

**- Ton père est au courant pour nous et les légendes! Il sait aussi pour toi et ton compagnon ainsi que les Cullen. Ne m'en veux pas mais il arrêté pas de posé des questions pourquoi ont ne vieillissez pas et que nous mangions énormément. De plus il fait parti du conseil, il remplace mon père depuis sa mort! Je te jure j'aurais tous fais pour ne rien dire mais…**

**- Jacob arrête tu veux! Je le sais qu'il est au courant pour nous, rappel toi se que j'ai dit a Alice. J'ai vue l'avenir et je savais que mon père deviendrai un membre du conseil, tu n'as pas a t'en vouloir. Je sais qu'il la mal prit quand vous lui avez dit mais il a comprit pourquoi je ne pouvais le voir. Je ne peu pas me déplacé n'importe comment, j'ai mes enfants, mon mari ainsi que ma famille plus le monde vampirique a dirigé. Je ne peu pas me coupé en deux, et c'est une des choses qu'il devait savoir. Maintenant nous allons aller le voir et je vais resté toute la journée avec lui, il me posera toute les questions qu'il veux je lui répondrais sans problème!**

Il s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras, il essaya de m'étouffé mais peine perdu. Il fini par me relâché et nous sortîmes de sa maison pour aller vers celle de mon père et sa femme.

Nous parcourûmes la réserve sous le regard étonné des loups, certain me prirent dans leurs bras comme Seth le frère de Leah ou encore Paul qui embrassa ma joue. Nous arrivâmes chez mon père et je frappé a la porte, Leah vint ouvrir la porte et me serra dans ses bras.

-** Charlie il y a quelqu'un pour toi!**

**- C' est qui?** demanda la voix bourru de mon père.

**- Quelqu'un de très important.**

J'entendis ses pas s'approché et je tombé sur son regard étonné.

**- Bella!** souffla-t-il.

**- Bonjour papa.** dis-je avec un fort accent italien.

Il s'avança et me prit dans ses bras.

**- Oh ma chérie tu ma tellement manqué! Mais entre ne reste pas dehors.**

Nous entrâmes dans la maison et il me tira jusqu'au canapé ou il s'installa et moi avec.

**- Je suis si heureux que tu sois là! Comment tu va? Même si je sais que tu a changé depuis la dernière fois!**

**- Je vais bien!**

**- Alors tu es vraiment un vampire?**

**- Oui j'en suis un depuis 10 ans maintenant!**

**- Tu n'as pas changé d'un pouce c'est incroyable! En tous cas ont diraient que l'immortalité te va bien!**

**- Oui je suis heureuse!**

**- Comment va Marcus?**

**- Il se porte bien, nous nous aimons toujours autant et nous avons eu deux enfants des jumeaux! Adam et Esperance, ils nous ressemble beaucoup!**

**- J'aurais aimé les voir!** dit-il tristement.

**- Je sais mais je ne pouvais pas te les présentés, ils sont a moitié vampires! Je les ai eu humaine!**

**- Alors quand tu es venu tu était enceinte si je comprend bien?**

**- Oui, les enfants a moitié vampire grandissent très vite! Ils n'ont que 10 ans en âge humain mais ils sont adultes. Ils grandissent jusqu'à leurs majorité et après ils vivent éternellement comme nous!**

**- C'est impressionnant, la couleur de tes yeux c'est du a quoi?**

**- Je me nourris de sang humain, mais ne t'inquiète pas se ne sont que des personnes qui le mérite. Nous ne tuons pas d'innocent, c'est surtout des criminelles. La pire racaille quoi!**

**- Et les Cullen ils se nourrissent de quoi?**

**- Carlisle et Esmée se nourrissent de sang animal, mais Jasper a reprit son ancien régime vue qu'il est dans ma garde. Il avait beaucoup de mal avec le sang animal!**

**- Pourquoi vous ne vous nourrissez pas ainsi?**

**- Nous pourrions mais le problème c'est que notre contrôle face au humain serait trop faible que si nous nous nourrissons de sang humain!**

**- C'est vraiment étrange, Carlisle se métrise parfaitement!**

**- Il se nourrit ainsi depuis plus de 300 ans c'est pour cela qu'il y arrive!**

**- 300 ans il a dû en voir des choses!**

**- Pas plus que Marcus, qui a près de 2000 ans!**

**- Autant est ben tu m'étonne qu'il ma impressionné la première fois que je l'ai vue! Il dégage une telle puissance que s'en est effrayant!**

**- Je sais!**

**- Qu'es que tu deviens?**

**- Pas grand-chose je suis juste la reine des vampires!**

**- Tu es une reine hé ben si j'avais sus ça!**

**- Oui je sais c'est assez impressionnant, beaucoup de vampire me respecte! Ils ont comment dire assez peur de moi.**

**- Peur mais pourquoi?**

**- Pour la simple et bonne raison que j'ai plusieurs don! Depuis ma transformation je possède tous les pouvoirs que les vampires puisse avoir, même ceux qui n'ont pas encore était découvert!**

**- Qu'es que tu peu faire?** demanda-t-il intrigué.

Je regardé la pièce et trouva une cheminé éteinte avec du bois dedans. Je fis apparaitre une boule de feu et l'envoya dedans, les bois se mit a crépité sous les flammes et mon père me regarda impressionné!

**- Je pensé que les vampires mourraient par la feu!** dit Jacob.

**- Tous sauf moi, je suis indestructible!**

**- Mon dieu!** dit Sue en entrant dans la pièce.

**- Bonjour Sue!** dis-je en me redressant.

**- Tu es…**

**- Un vampire!** dis-je en finissant sa phrase.

**- Quand?** demanda-t-elle en s'installant a côté de mon père.

**- Depuis dix ans maintenant! Juste après la naissance de mes enfants.**

- **Tu as des enfants? **Demanda-t-elle intrigué.

Je me levé et alla vers la porte fenêtre menant au jardin.

**- J'ai porté mes enfants quand j'étais encore humaine, ma transformation a eu lieu juste après!**

**- Je pensé que les vampires étaient incapable d'enfanté!** dit Leah.

**- Les femmes vampires ne le peuvent pas! Mais les hommes en ont cet possibilité quand je suis monté au pouvoir avec Marcus, j'ai fais passé une lois. Interdisant a tous vampire mâle de couché avec des humaines, le moindre écart est punit!**

**- Comment peu tu savoir si tous se passe bien?** demanda mon père.

**- Pour la simple et bonne raison que je sais depuis dix ans tous se qui va se passé. J'ai vue ma visite ici, toute les questions que tu allais me posé ainsi que tous le reste!** dis-je en me retournant sur eux.

**- Donc tu connais l'avenir?** demanda Jacob.

**- Je connais absolument tous! Notre combat avec Alice je l'ai vue aussi!**

**- Alice la fille de Carlisle?** demanda mon père.

**- Oui! Bien avant ma rencontre avec Edward ils couché ensembles, caché de toute la famille! Carlisle les as banni de son clan car ils avaient jouer avec les sentiment de deux personnes. Jasper et moi, nous n'avons étaient que des pions pour eux! Jasper fait parti de ma garde personnel. Il me protège juste au cas ou, même si c'est rassuré mon époux!**

**- Il n'es pas avec toi?** demanda mon père.

**- Il es a Volterra, ils savent tous ou je me trouve.**

**- Mais si nous avions décidé de te tendre un piège?** demanda Jacob.

**- Tu n'as pas compris se que j'ai dis avant j'ai vue cet entrevue! Rien n'es laissé au hasard. Comme par exemple Seth va déboulé dans la maison là maintenant.**

La porte s'ouvrit sur Seth se qui fit sursauté tous le monde!

**- Relax se n'es que moi!** dit-il en s'installant.

**- Vous voyer rien ne m'échappe! Oh est Jacob évite de te transformé, tu ne le pourra pas, comme personne sur la réverse!**

**- Mais comment? **demanda mon père.

Je retourné a la contemplation du paysage et vis au loin des enfants jouer.

**- Quand je me déplace, je fais en sorte de me protégé! J'ai bloqué vos gêne lupin vous évitant de vous transformé en ma présence ou celle du vampire qui va arrivé.**

Je levé ma main et Jasper apparut dans le salon.

**- Ma reine, notre roi vous demanda!** dit-il a genoux.

**- Je sais Jasper, tu te rappel de mon père!**

**- Bonjour Monsieur Swan, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir!**

**- De même! **dit mon père surprit.

Je me retourné et avança vers mon garde, pendant mon déplacement ma tenue se changea pour me retrouvé en robe noir avec mon collier et mes bracelets signe que je suis une Volturi de haut rang.

**- Tu pars déjà?** dit mon père en se levant.

**- Je vais revenir, quand Sue et Leah vous auront dit se quel cache!** dis-je en regardant les deux concerné._** Ne t'inquiète pas, il va bien le prendre et c'est un vrai miracle que tu puisse avoir un enfant!**_ Dis-je a Leah mentalement.

**- Merci.**

Je hoché ma tête dans sa direction et avança vers mon père, je le pris dans mes bras et embrassa sa joue.

**- Si tu souhaite vraiment me voir appel moi! Je t'entendrais n'importe où!**

**- D'accord! Je t'aime ma puce.**

**- Moi aussi papa!**

Je l'embrassa sur sa joue une dernière fois et nous sortîmes de la maison ou tous les loups étaient réunit.

**- Prenez soin de vous! Au moindre problème tu sais comment me prévenir.** dis-je a mon père.

**- Je n'y manquerais pas!**

Je leurs fis signe et je repris mon chemin pour disparaitre et arrivé dans les couloirs du château. Les portes de la salle du trône s'ouvrirent et je m'avancé vers mon époux qui me prit dans ses bras.

**- Tu ma demandé?**

**- Comme si tu ne l'avais pas vue!** dit-il en souriant.

**- Vrai, tu veux que je règle un problème de taille c'est bien cela!**

**- Oui, Maria!** dit Aro en se levant.

**- Je sais je dois la ramené vivante ici, pour que tu puisse lire en elle et après tu la détruira a moins que Jasper ne le fasse!** dis-je en me tournant sur mon garde.

**- Se serais un honneur ma reine!** dit-il en s'inclinant.

**- Bien le problème est réglé! Quand peu tu y aller?**

**- Oh mais je n'y vais pas seule vous venez aussi mes chères frères!**

**- Quoi mais…**

**- Je sais Caius mais elle comprendra en vous voyant qu'elle ne devait pas défié les Volturi avec ses guerres du sud!**

**- Très bien allons nous préparé. Ont se rejoins ici dans…**

**- Trois heure!** fini-je pour lui.

Il me sourit et sortirent tous de la salle du trône. J'aller avec Marcus dans nos appartements et d'ai que la porte fut refermé, il me plaqua contre celle-ci et se mit a dévoré mes lèvres.

**- J'ai tellement envie de toi!**

**- Et moi donc!**

Il me souleva et m'installa sur le lit, il enleva ma robe avec une lenteur affligeante pour attisé mon envie. J'enlevé ses vêtements aussi vite que ma condition me le permettait et je le retourné pour me retrouvé sur lui. Il se redressa et embrassa ma poitrine, nos sous-vêtements disparurent et je m'empalé directement sur sa virilité. Nous grognâmes de concert et je commencé a bouger mes hanches, il plaça ses mains sur celle-ci et amplifia le mouvement.

Je gémis de bonheur, il nous retourna et se mit a battre en moi avec beaucoup de force. Je crié a chaque coup de hanche, il sorti de moi et me retourna rapidement. Il me pénétra de nouveau et je gémis au nouvelle sensation de cet divine position, je me redressé et l'embrassa tendrement. La douce chaleur révélatrice de mon orgasme se présenta et il frappa encore plus fort jusqu'au font de mon être.

**- Marcus… ne… t'arrête… pas!** dis-je haletante.

**- J'aime trop être en toi pour arrêté.**

C'est coup allèrent plus vite et nous criâmes notre jouissance en même temps. Nous retombâmes sur le lit haletant tous deux. C'est comique pour des personnes qui ne respire pas. Il sorti de moi et je ressentis comme un vide, il s'installa sur son dos et s'alluma une cigarette. Ah les addictions ont la vie dur, faut se dire que moi aussi je m'y suis mise et je trouve ça agréable je dois dire. Être vampires n'es pas forcement un mal, ont peu fumé comme ont veut ont en mourra pas.

**- Je t'aime mon ange!** dit-il en embrassant mon épaule.

**- Moi aussi!**

Je l'embrassé tendrement et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle de bain ou nous prîmes une douche assez torride. Quand nous fûmes prêt nous sortîmes de nos appartements pour rejoindre la salle du trône, tous le monde venaient donc nous étions tous habillé pour l'occasion. Nous avions tous nos longue manteau noir avec nos capuche pour nous protégé du soleil, je dois nous ramené a 5 kilomètre du camp de Maria.

**- Prêt?**

**- Nous pouvons y aller! **dit Aro.

**- Mettez tous va capuche!**

Nous exécutâmes notre acte dans une parfaite synchronisation et je nous téléporté a 5 kilomètre du camp. Les gardes nous virent et partirent en courant prévenir leurs maitresse.

**- Reste derrière moi!** dit Marcus.

Je hoché la tête et nous arrivâmes devant l'entré du camp ou Maria nous attendait avec ses soldats.

**- Les Volturi au grand complet!** s'exclama-t-elle.** Aro pourquoi te déplacé? Tu sais très bien que je n'arrêterai pas les guerres!**

**- Oh mais je ne suis pas venu te le demandé! Nous venons t'exterminé rien d'autre. **dit-il en touchant son bras.

**- Tu n'en es pas capable, aucun de tes garde ne ferra le poids face a mes soldats. Ils sont entrainé a combattre la douleur que ta précieuse Jane fait.** dit-elle en se dégagent de sa prise.

**- Qui te dit que se sera mes gardes qui te détruirons!**

**- Seulement deux personnes causeront ta perte!** dit Marcus.

**- Deux personnes!** dit-elle en rigolant.** J'espère pour toi qu'ils sont aussi fort que tu le prêtant!**

**- Oh mais nous prétendons rien!** dit Caius mauvais.

**- Qui sont ses personnes?**

**- Je crois que tu va reconnaitre l'un d'entre eux!** dit Aro.

Je m'avancé avec Jasper qui se plaça en retrait derrière moi, il enleva sa capuche et plusieurs personnes hoquetèrent de stupeur.

**- Major ont a rejoins l'ennemi? Je te pensé avec ta femme la végétarien.**

**- Ne cherche pas, il ne te répondra pas!** dit Aro.

**- Une seule personne a le pouvoir de le faire agir comme bon lui semble! **dit Caius.

**- A part sa femme, je ne vois pas qui.**

**- Justement se n'es pas elle! Mais part contre sa reine le peut!** dit Aro.

**- Sa reine?**

**- Voyons tu n'es pas au courant que je me suis trouvé une compagne il y a plus de 10 ans?**

**- Je… non!**

**- Et bien tes espions ton mal informé, vois tu ma compagne et très caractérielle. Ont ne s'en prend pas a sa famille, mais aussi au innocent. Donc c'est elle-même qui détruira tes soldats, comme tu dis.**

**- Personne n'es capable de détruire plus de 300 soldats pas même le major.**

Elle cracha sur le sol et s'approcha de moi pour enlevé ma capuche. Plusieurs grognement se firent entendre et certain gardes s'avancèrent. Je les arrêtes en levant ma main et regarda Maria.

**- Une gamine rien de plus!** dit-elle en attrapant ma gorge.

**- Grave erreur!** murmurai-je.

Sa main commença a se réduire en miette et elle se mit a hurlé en reculant.

**- Vois tu nous en avons assez de toute ses guerres inutile! Ton imprudence et ta naïveté font que tu a faillis nous faire dévoilé. Oh ne t'en fais pas se n'es pas moi qui vais te tué, Jasper a comment dire une envie folle de te détruire lui-même. Je lui laisse se privilège, j'espère que tu souffrira! Jasper elle es a toi.**

**- TUER LES! **hurla-t-elle.

Ces soldats s'avancèrent pour nous attaqué mais je les réduit en cendre sous son regard effrayer.

**- Major c'est a toi!**

**- Bien ma reine!**

Il s'avança vers elle est lui infligea avec son don toute les souffrances possible. Elle hurla a la mort jusqu'à se que plus aucun son ne sorte de sa bouche. J'envoyer un boule de feu sur son corps qui prit feu rapidement, quand tous son corps fut détruit. Je détruit tous le camps dans la foulé et me retourna vers ma famille qui me félicitèrent.

**- Rentrons chez nous!**

Je nous téléporté au château ou tous le mondes se prit dans les bras. Ils sont tous heureux que les guerres et tous le reste sois fini!

Cella fait plus de 300 ans que plus aucune guerre de vampire ou autres n'as était faite. Nous vivons tous dans une parfaite harmonie, certain ont essayaient mais ils sont mort aussi vite. J'ai revue mon père plusieurs fois avant sa mort et celle de sa femme! Ils avaient eu une petite fille Camille, adorable comme tous. Mais elle est devenu elle aussi un loup, elle est l'alpha de sa meute. Elle ne vieillit pas pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle veut continué les règles que nous avions instauré avec eux.

J'avais fait venir les loups ainsi que le conseil pour signé un traité de paix entre nos deux races. Nous sommes amies avec eux et ils nous le rendent bien, aucun vampires ne s'attaque a de pauvre innocent donc ils sont tranquille.

Mes enfants ont eues leurs propres enfants, leurs enfants aussi! Mon arrière petite fille Iris a trouvé son âmes sœur en Démétri qui l'aime de plus en plus chaque jour. Jasper a trouvé son âmes sœur en ma petite fille Claire, il la respecte et j'y veille au grain même si il ne la ferra jamais souffrir.

Notre famille c'est considérablement grandit depuis que je suis arrivé. Et en 300 ans il y en a eu des enfants dans ce château que nous avons dû faire agrandir par manque de place. Cela ne ma pas dérangé car nous avons nos appartement qui y son un peu plus grand je dois dire que les précédents.

Avec Marcus nous nous aimons toujours autant qu'au premier jour! En définitif nous avons annoncé que nous étions le roi et la reine du monde vampirique quand Aro et Marcus ont voulu profité eux aussi de leurs famille. Ils possède tous deux d'immense propriété dans le pays de leurs choix, certes ils nous rendent visite assez souvent et ils sont heureux de nous voir et nous aussi.

**- Bella qu'es que tu fais?** me demanda mon époux.

**- Je pense au passé et a tous se que nous avons fait depuis!**

Il s'approcha et me prit dans ses bras.

**- Tu en a beaucoup fais! Si le monde vampirique se porte mieux c'est grâce a toi! Tu nous a rendus notre bonheur, les humains savent pour nous mais ils nous accepte telle que nous somme avec notre différence.**

**- Je sais et cela fait du bien de pouvoir sortir en plein jour sans devoir se caché ou se protégé.**

**- Les lois que tu a instauré, ont fait que se sois possible!**

Il caressa ma joue tendrement et m'embrassa, je me laissé porté par le baisser. Il relâcha mes lèvres et embrassa le bout de mon nez.

**- Aller viens toute la famille nous attend!**

Il prit ma main et nous sortîmes de nos appartements pour arrivé dans la grande cour ou toute notre famille étaient réuni. Tous le monde me prit dans ses bras et je peu vous dire qu'il y en a depuis ses 300 dernière année.

Stephan et Alice sont mort, j'ai sauvé Edward. Je sais j'aurais pas dû mais dans l'évidence ou il est devenu mon garde personnel pour remplacé Jasper a se poste, je n'es rien a craindre de lui. Vous vous demandez pourquoi? Et bien j'ai vue qu'il finirait par trouvé son âme sœur en mon enfant que je porte, je ne tiens pas a se que ma fille ne connaisse jamais son âme sœur. Personne ne le sais que je suis enceinte c'est une surprise pour Marcus! L'avantage c'est que je ne suis pas obligé de devenir humaine pour l'avoir, elle sera quand même a moitié vampire se que je ne m'explique pas. Quand les embrassade furent fini je me placé sur l'estrade et regarda ma famille au grand complet.

**- Je suis heureuse de vous revoir tous! Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous aime se revoir et j'ai pour idée de vous réunir une fois par ans pour célébré quelque chose!**

Ils me regardèrent tous intrigué et je regardé en direction de Marcus.

**- Mon amour est que tu te sens près pour d'occupé d'un petit être qui courra bientôt dans les couloirs du château?**

**- Qui attend un enfant!** demanda-t-il a l'assemblé.

**- Euh chérie c'est de moi que je parle.**

**- Tu es…**

**- Enceinte!**

Il me prit dans ses bras et tous le monde cria de bonheur pour nous, il m'embrassa tendrement et posa sa main sur mon ventre ou notre fille donna un petit coup.

Ceci est ma vie, mon mari, ma famille!

Nous sommes heureux et les année qui vont arrivé le seront tous aussi.

Je suis Isabella Volturi et je reine des vampires!

**FIN **


End file.
